Revenge
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: It's been 10 years since Anastasia Steele has seen her best friend, Christian Grey. Ana thought she was leaving to protect Christian from the evil clutches of Elena Lincoln. What happens when she finds out Christian is another victim of Elena's evil schemes and Elena broke her promise? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A.N  
Oh I'm spoiling you today! Here is my other Fifty Shades I've been working on. It's going to be very dark at times and I will warn you some scenes will be upsetting for some readers.  
Although there is no scenes of actual rape there will be conversation about it.  
For curious readers the age for Christian will be 26 and Ana will be 24/25 as she will have a birthday in this story. And it will be a HEA with the possibility of going onto a sequel if proven popular enough.  
Any questions please feel free to message me or leave a review and I'll try and get back to you ****  
So…without further ado... Revenge….**

* * *

Pulling up outside Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc., Ana let a sigh pass her lips as she looked up to the beautiful building as she cut the engine of her car. Ten years. Ten years since she was last in Seattle. Ten years since she had spoken to anyone from here. Ten years since she had seen any of the Grey family. Ten years since she had seen him. Her childhood best friend. The boy she fell in love with. The boy she walked away from. Now he was a billionaire and from what his family told her, he was no longer the boy she knew.

"Surreal isn't it?" Came the voice beside her.

Snapping out of her own thoughts, Ana looked beside her and smiled to Elliot Grey as he sat next to her. "Very. I can't believe Christian owns this…hell can't believe anything he's accomplished." She mumbled before looking back to the building before looking to Elliot. "He doesn't know I'm coming right?"

Elliot shook his head. "No one has said a word to him." He promised looking to her. "He thinks I'm just popping in for a quick coffee to catch up. He hasn't been to the house in a while so it's quite normal for me to turn up here now and again just to check in with him."

Ana frowned as she looked to the elder Grey brother. "He hasn't? He used to love spending time with you guys."

Elliot sighed and shook his head once more and looked to her. "You need to prepare yourself Ana. He's changed. He's not the same Christian you once knew. He's distant, angry, controlling…when you left…he changed…I don't know how he's going to react seeing that you're back." He admitted to her. "He's basically an asshole and he'll probably be a prick to you."

"He'll understand when I explain." She whispered to him before looking back up to the building once more.

"You going to explain to me?" He asked curiously looking to her. "I mean don't get me wrong we are all thrilled your back…when you turned up last night we were shocked, mom and dad are over the moon you're back, we all are…but you didn't explain why you left, in fact you were extremely vague apart from needing to see Christian…"

"I'll explain when the time is right." She promised with a smile to him. "And thank you for doing this for me. I know its short notice. Will Christian be suspicious?"

"Nah. He'll just think I'm there to nag him." He shrugged before he frowned. "He didn't get you pregnant did he? That's not why you left was it? I haven't got a niece or nephew back wherever you came from?"

Ana couldn't help but laugh a little as she looked to him. "No he didn't get me pregnant. We didn't do anything like that. We were just friends, not to mention I was only fourteen. Nothing like that was even on my mind. But I promise I'll explain everything when the time is right."

Elliot smiled and gave a slight nod before he smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Friends in love with one another." Elliot commented looking to her. "You can't fool me Steele. I knew you two loved each other before you even knew it."

"Christian didn't love me." Ana told him. "We were best friends."

"Trust me Ana. He loved you and I know you loved him. Part of me suspects that you still do." He gave her a gentle nudge. "Come on. If I'm late he'll kick my ass and ban me from the building." He chuckled and got out of the car, closing the door behind him before he went around and helped Ana out of the car before he headed into the building.

Smoothing down her navy fitted dress as she got to her feet she smiled to Elliot before she stayed close to him as they headed into the building, her stomach doing somersaults. She was so nervous. The only sound she could hear was the clicking of her nude shoes hitting the tiles as she walked.

Giving people a wave as he walked past them, Elliot headed into the elevator, pushing the button to his brother's floor before he moved away from Ana and looked to her from the opposite side. "So on a scale of one to ten…how much you shitting yourself right now?" He asked leaning on the handrail slightly as he observed her closely.

Ana looked to him and sighed. "A solid fourteen right now. I know he's going to freak. Well if he even remembers who I am." She told her eyes slightly at the possibility.

"He'd never forget you Ana." Elliot told her with a smile. As the elevator pinged open he smiled and stepped out, giving a nod to Taylor as he greeted him.

Following Elliot out, Ana had noticed the guy. He was huge. Staying close to Elliot she followed him over to the desk.

"Good morning Andrea." Elliot purred leaning on the desk. "You are looking extra beautiful today."

"Ever the flirt Mr Grey." She mused back to him as she stayed sat at her desk, keeping her eyes locked onto her computer screen.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elliot? Mr Grey is the stuffy guy in the suit remember?"

"Well Mr Grey is in his office waiting for your arrival." She informed him with a smirk.

"Well slight change of plan beautiful. I'm going to hang with you while my friend here goes and see Mr Stuffy." He gestured to Ana.

Andrea raised an eyebrow and glanced to Taylor who was making his way over.

Elliot held his hand up. "Stay where you are big guy. She's an old friend. She's here to surprise him."

Taylor looked to him, his lips pressed into a hard line. Glancing to Ana he then gave a reluctant nod to Andrea.

"Excellent!" He beamed with a grin before he then looked to Ana. "In you go kiddo." He mused. "Don't worry about knocking."

Ana looked to Elliot before she took a breath and looked to the doors. Heading over to the doors she headed inside, frowning slightly seeing the office empty. Heading inside she looked around, looking back slightly as the door closed behind her.

"I'll be out in a second Elliot." Came Christian's voice from somewhere.

Ana raised an eyebrow before she then looked around at the office before she then headed over to the windows and looked out to the view. It was truly beautiful. She could see why he had his office all the way up here. Heading over to the couch she popped her bag down before she headed back over to the windows, wrapping her arms around herself slightly as she kept her eyes locked out to the view in front of her. She was taking a huge risk coming back here but she couldn't do it any longer. She had everything she needed and she was going to do this with or without Christian. The choice was down to him.

Stepping out of his private bathroom, Christian frowned spotting a woman in his office. Glancing around and not seeing Elliot he frowned once more and looked to the woman once more. His eyes roaming up and down her body before settling onto the long wavy hair cascading down her back, settling just above her ass. He couldn't tell who it was. Hands moving into his pockets he leant on the door frame as he looked to her. "You're not Elliot."

Hearing his voice, Ana froze to the spot. Swallowing hard she kept her eyes ahead of her, not being able to face turning around just yet. "You would be correct." She replied bluntly. More bluntly than she intended but her nerves were getting the better of her.

At her tone, Christian frowned. "Well care to explain who you are and why the fuck you are in my office?" He snapped at her.

At his snap Ana rolled her eyes, her jaw tightening slightly. "Elliot said you had a temper these days. I was hoping he was wrong. Should watch your language Grey."

"Who the fuck are you? How do you know Elliot? Is this his sick idea to set me up with some random desperate chick?"

Ana rolled her eyes as she finally turned to face him, her arms still wrapped around herself, her blue eyes meeting his grey ones. "I don't think I'm classed as some random desperate chick do you?"

As soon as he saw those blue eyes, the colour drained from his face his face. He knew those blue eyes anywhere. "Anastasia…" He whispered as he looked to her. It was a blast from the past and it was something he would never expect.

"Hello Christian."

"What the fuck…"

"That's the third time you've swore now. Don't make me get the swear jar out…"

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking to her.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Considering I haven't seen or heard from you in ten years. No it's not." He snapped at her as he headed over to his desk. "If you're here to play games, go bother someone else. I'm busy."

"Was waiting to see how long you'd throw that back in my face." She rolled her eyes as she looked to him. "Whatever you think about me is wrong."

Christian scoffed as he sat at his desk and went back to working on his laptop. "I highly doubt that. Just go Anastasia. Tell Elliot not to bother coming back either. I gathered it was him who got you in the building."

"So you don't want to hear my side of things?" She asked looking to him.

"There's nothing to hear." He stated. "You left without even a goodbye. Not even a phone call. Hell you disconnected your number. Think that proves how little you thought about our friendship. How little I meant to you. Just go. I have nothing more to say to you."

Moving in front of his desk, Ana slammed her hands down onto it as she glared at him. "Don't you dare." She snapped at him, her own temper getting the better of her. "Don't you dare sit there and act like I didn't care about you when you were the most important person to me. You might hate me for leaving but I left to keep you safe."

"Save the bullshit lies for someone who cares Anastasia cause I certainly don't."

Ana clenched her jaw. He never called her Anastasia. "Lies?" She whispered looking to him. "I've never lied to you."

"No you just upped and left me. Just leave Anastasia." He got to his feet as he looked to her before moving around and went to grab her arm.

Ana closed her eyes briefly to take a deep breath. As he touched her, panic set through as she snatched her arm away and shoved him away from her, her breathing rapid as she moved away from him, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment. She didn't think she'd react like that to him but it just proved her fear was there, even with him.

Stumbling back slightly as she shoved him away from her, Christian frowned as he looked to her. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked with the shake of his head. "I suggest you leave of your own accord before I get my security to escort you out."

Once her breathing returned to normal, Ana looked to him, still keeping her distance from him. "I need to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly."

Christian rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "What?" He asked with a snap to her.

"When I left…did…Elena Lincoln ever try anything with you?"

Christian frowned at her question. Why the hell would she bring up Elena? "What are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question. Did she?"

Christian looked to her before he turned away from her, refusing to answer. He didn't know what it was about Ana but he could never lie to her. It was like he was physically unable to do it.

The second Christian looked away from her she knew. She felt sick. "I'm going to ruin her." She whispered before she grabbed her bag. "Goodbye Christian." She mumbled as she headed to the door. She needed to get out.

Hearing her Christian frowned before he quickly went after her. Boxing her in as she reached for the door, being careful not to touch her. He didn't fancy her shoving him away again.

As he boxed her in, preventing her from leaving Ana sighed. "Let me go. You wanted me gone remember?"

"I think you need to do some explaining before you leave." He whispered with a sigh. "Why did you ask about Elena? How did you know?"

As the tears pooled in her eyes, Ana sighed before she turned to face him, leaning against the door as she looked to him. "Because she promised me that if I left she would leave you alone."

Christian frowned as he looked to her. "What are you talking about?"

"She's always wanted you. I heard her. The day before I left my mom asked me drop some bottles of wine over to her house. Elena's always had an open door policy with my parents so I thought the same would apply for me and she always seemed so nice to me so I just headed straight in and that's when I heard her. She was on the phone talking to someone about you. Telling them how much she wanted you but she couldn't because I was always with you. I was in the way. She was planning on getting you over to the house without me. Help with her garden. The things she said she wanted to do to you, I felt sick…I ended up dropping a bottle out of pure shock. She caught me…when she realised I had heard everything…" She trailed off and sighed, a stray tear running down her cheek as she locked her eyes onto the floor. "I threatened to go to the police to tell them what I heard, but she said I had no proof and no one would believe a stupid kid like me so I said that I'd warn you. Make sure you stay away from her. She said she would leave you alone on one condition…" She looked to him, her watery blue eyes meeting his shocked grey ones. "I was to leave and never come back…I had to have no contact with you and if I did she would do to me what she wanted to do to you…but now I know she broke that promise and still went after you anyway…" She quickly wiped her eyes. "I've spent the last nine years gathering what evidence I can on her to destroy her. Building up the courage to come back here to face her again after what she did."

Listening to her, Christian felt sick. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His jaw tightening as he tried to process everything he then frowned at her last comment. "Face her again after what she did?" He asked looking to her. "What do you mean?"

Ana looked to him, lifting her hand up she traced her fingers lightly over his stubbly jaw. "I can't…not yet." She whispered before looking to him. "But know I didn't leave because I wanted to. I left because I thought I was protecting you." Moving her hands to his hips she gently pushed him back away from the door. "You mustn't tell her I'm here." She told him. "But she'll get what's coming to her when the time is right." She promised before she sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Goodbye Christian." She whispered before she quickly left his office.

Christian was stunned. Everything Ana said…it was playing on his mind too much for his liking. He thought Elena was helping him when in reality she was praying on him. He knew Ana wasn't lying to him. They were never able to lie to each other and even after all this time it still seemed that was the case. Sighing to himself he looked to his slightly ajar door. He wanted to confront Elena. Wanted to demand answers from her but first he needed more answers from Anastasia. There was more she wasn't telling him and he was determined to get the answers he needed.

* * *

 **A.N  
So….** **Please let me know what you think! Review, favourite, follow ;)  
Much Love  
K xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N  
** **WOW! Guys i am totally blown away by your love and support for this story already! It's so lovely to have such positive feedback and love how you're hooked already! ;) For those curious about updates i will try and update 2/3 times a week depending on how fast i can write the chapters up. Although i have finished working in one job for the summer i do have another job and now and again i do try and have a social life :)**

 **Now i'm going to pre-warn all you lovely GUEST reviewers who can't be bothered to log in and end up writing distasteful reviews. I am all for constitutive criticism, but reviews which i find are offensive will be not be approved. I'm 26 years old, petty, hateful reviews do not interest me and comes across as high school drama with people wanting attention. I haven't got time for that shit. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT. So you have been warned. **

**Anywho...this chapter may contain scenes some readers find upsetting. There is mention of abuse both psychical and sexual. I apologise in advance if it is a touchy subject for some reasons.**

 **Thank you everyone for your support, i'm feeling the love!**

 **Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

"Dude what the fuck?" Came Elliot's voice as he stormed into his brother's office and looked to him in complete disbelief. "I thought you would have been happy to see Ana, yet she's leaving in tears? What the hell did you say to her?" Elliot demanded as he looked to his younger brother. He might have been some hot shot billionaire but Elliot had no problem in calling Christian out on his bullshit and seeing Ana upset had angered Elliot. They had known her since they were kids.

Still rooted in the spot Ana left him in, Christian looked to his brother hearing his voice before he then frowned a little before sighing and shaking his head. "It's complicated."

"Complicated? You didn't need to be a dickhead to her. She was already nervous about coming to see you; she's probably just going to end up leaving again now."

"I need to talk to her." Christian declared as he went over to his chair and grabbed his jacket.

"Well bit late for that mate she's fucking gone!" He shook his head. "Seriously Christian what happened? She looked devastated…"

Christian looked to him and sighed. "I can't tell you. Not yet. I need to speak to her first."

Elliot frowned as he folded his arms across his chest and looked to his younger brother. "Now you're hiding things from me. When she turned up last night she was hiding something as well! Christian what the hell is going on?" Elliot demanded looking to Christian. He needed to know what was going on and now it was clear that they were both hiding something from him. He hated not knowing what was going on. Why couldn't they just tell him?

"Do you know where she is staying?" Christian asked, completely blanking Elliot's comment and question. He couldn't discuss this with him. Not now.

Elliot scowled at his brother before he sighed and shrugged a little. "She said she was staying at the Fairmount for a few days until she got a place sorted."

"She's staying in Seattle? Permanently?" Christian asked looking to him.

"She was but after your encounter with her she's probably running for the hills." He rolled his eyes and looked to his brother. "You both have some serious explaining to do but right now I suggest you go after her and sort this mess out before we never hear from her again." He told him before he left his office.

Christian sighed as he watched his brother go before he then grabbed his papers from his desk and popped them into his briefcase before heading out, running his fingers through his hair he looked to Andrea. "Andrea cancel anything I have on this afternoon and reschedule them. I have to leave the office for the rest of the day. Anything important please go through Ros." He told her before he then headed down the corridor towards the elevator, looking to Taylor as he came and stood beside him, seeing the concerned look on his face.

"Sir."

"To the Fairmount hotel Taylor." Christian instructed him as he stepped into the elevator.

"Yes sir." Taylor responded as he stepped into the elevator and pushing the button for the garage.

As they reached garage, Christian headed straight over to the SUV and climbed into the back, looking briefly to Taylor as he climbed into the front before he stared aimlessly out of the window as Taylor began to head towards the hotel. He needed answers from her. He had no idea what was going through her head right now and knowing she left upset he knew that wasn't good. Upset Ana was unpredictable Ana and that was never a good thing. As Taylor stopped outside the hotel he climbed out of the SUV and headed inside, heading over to the reception desk, Taylor following close behind him.

"M..M..Mr Grey…" The receptionist stuttered as he stopped in front of her before glancing to the computer screen in front of her before looking back to Christian. "We don't see to have a reservation for you sir…"

Christian smiled, leaning on the desk slightly. "No I'm here to meet with a friend. Anastasia Steele? Unfortunately she didn't leave me her room number and her phone is going straight to voicemail so I think her phone's died…she told me to meet her here, do you know if she's back yet? I know she had a meeting this morning." He lied fluttering his eye lashes at her.

"Oh yes certainly Mr Grey. Miss Steele arrived back about twenty minutes ago. She went straight up to the penthouse suite. Would you like me to call her room to tell her you've arrived?"

Christian smiled and shook his head. This was too easy. "That won't be necessary, I'll just head on up. She'll be expecting me." He informed her before he headed towards the elevator, giving Taylor a stiff nod before getting into the waiting elevator cart and pushing the button for the top floor. He was a little surprised she was in the penthouse suite but then he had no idea what she was doing…had no idea of her life the past ten years. As the elevator pinged open he stepped out and headed down to the corridor and over to the penthouse suite. He had stayed here a few times before he bought his apartment in Escala so he was familiar with the layout. Stopping outside the suite he took a deep breath before he gave a stern knock to the door, leaning on the door frame. He could hear moving around inside so he knew she was in there. Knocking the door once more he drummed his fingers lightly on the door. He was getting impatient.

"Alright I'm coming!" Ana huffed throwing on her sweats and a vest, her hair still wrapped up in a towel from her shower. Flinging the door open her mouth dropped slightly seeing Christian there before she frowned. "How the hell did you find me?" She asked looking to him.

Brushing past her, he stepped inside. "Elliot's not good at keeping secrets." He mumbled as he glanced around the suite slightly, it was simple and elegant. Everything was white and cream, a small white solid table, a laptop on the end of it with papers by the side from where she had clearly been working. "Never really pegged you for the penthouse suite type of girl." He mumbled looking to her before sighing. "We really need to talk."

As he just walked in Ana rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on in why don't you." She grumbled before she shut the door and looked to him, moving her arms around herself "Yeah well you don't really know me anymore do you? A lot of things can happen in ten years. Never pegged you being a billionaire at the age of twenty six either." She commented before shrugging. "There's nothing to talk about. I know everything I need to." She shrugged a little once more before she headed into the bathroom, taking the towel from her head and quickly towel drying her hair before tossing it into the laundry bin.

"Elliot said you left upset. In fact he gave me hell for it." He called over to her. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

Emerging from the bathroom Ana looked to him. "There's nothing to tell." She told him tying her hair up into a messy bun.

"Oh there is plenty to talk about." He told her firmly, shrugging out of his jacket and throwing it over the cream sofa. "And I'm not going anywhere until we have talked through this."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Okay? Short version? I'm going to destroy Elena Lincoln." She chimed looking to him. "I was going to ruin her anyway but after you confirmed that she got her disgusting hands on you I'm going to absolutely destroy her." She told him with a shrug.

"There's something you're not telling me…"

"There's a time and place and now is not it."

"Why not?" He asked looking to her before he sighed as she didn't answer him. "Where have you been the last ten years?" He asked, trying to take a different approach.

"Here and there. New York mainly."

"That's where you went when you left?" He asked softly.

Ana nodded slightly. "Yeah. My dad knew some people out there. They put us up until we found our own place."

"How did you convince your parents to go?" He asked.

"My dad isn't an Elena fan. Never has been. I told him everything as soon as I got home. He decided there and then we had to leave. Mom was reluctant to move and said it was just nonsense but dad gave her an ultimatum. Come with us or never see us again." She told him moving to sit on the couch before looking to him before sighing. "We left pretty much straight away the next morning. Packed what we could and just left. I didn't have a chance to say goodbye. I wanted to tell you. My dad got rid of all our phones. Made sure there was no way Elena was able to find us. My dad wasn't going to risk it. He's always had suspicions about her; didn't trust her but it all came pretty clear what kind of woman she was when I tried to come back."

Listening to her, Christian moved to sit down next to her, though keeping enough distance between them. "You tried to come back?" He asked with a frown. "When?"

Ana gave a small nod. "I tried to come back to see you on your birthday." She mumbled keeping her eyes locked onto her hands in her lap.

Christian looked to her surprised. "You did?" He asked with a frown. "What happened?"

"Of course I did. You were turning sixteen. I wanted to be there." She told him with a shrug before locking her eyes onto his. "Elena happened." Ana simply told him looking to him. "She caught me before I had the chance to see you."

"So she caught you trying to see me and what? You just left again?"

Ana looked to him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Not exactly." She shook her head and sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore okay? All you need to know is that bitch is going down. And I'll do it with or without your help."

"How can I help when you're not being totally honest with me?" He whispered looking to her before he then frowned noticing something on her chest. Scars. Scars that seemed to mirror his own from what he could see. "How did you get those?" He asked gesturing to her scars.

"You ask too many questions." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"You dodge too many questions." He countered before he sighed. "Come on Ana….talk to me…"

"How long did she abuse you for?" Ana asked looking to him. She needed the attention away from her.

"She didn't abuse me…she helped me…"

Ana burst out laughing as she looked to him. "Is that what she told you? She was helping you?" She shook her head. "Wow. She's more fucked up than I thought." She looked to him. "How long?" She pried.

"Six years."

Ana looked to him. She felt sick. "You're into it aren't you?" She asked looking to him. "You're into the BDSM crap? Into her lifestyle…" She shook her head and got to her feet. "I leave to keep you safe and she turns you into her bitch."

Christian glared to her. "I was never her bitch. I was her submissive for six years before becoming a dominant myself. She taught me everything I need to know."

"Elliot said you're distant. Angry. You hardly go to your parent's house. Never had a girlfriend from what your mother told me last night."

"Elliot needs to learn to keep his mouth shut and my private life isn't anyone's business."

"You don't see what she's done to you."

"She helped me. When you left I was angry. I didn't know how to control it. I nearly got kicked out of school again. She helped me to control my anger."

"She was abusing you! You were fifteen! She was using your emotions to her advantage!" She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair as she began to pace. "If you knew what she was really like then you'd see it."

"Well maybe if you didn't leave then perhaps it wouldn't have happened." He snapped at her, though he instantly regretted it seeing the crushed look on her face. "Ana…I'm sorry…"

"I think you should leave." She told him, trying to fight back to tears as she turned and stared out the window. "It's very clear you are on her side."

"I'm not on anyone's side!" He sighed and got to his feet and headed over to her. "Ana please…I'm just trying to understand…" He whispered moving behind her, seeing her back he could see the scars. Scars that once again mirrored his own. "Ana…" He whispered moving his hand to her shoulder.

Ana stiffened feeling him behind her. Seeing in the reflection he was going to touch her shoulder, Ana spun and caught his hand, her grip on his wrist tight as she looked to him. "Don't…" She whispered to him.

"Then talk to me." He begged looking to her. "I need to know what the hell is going on. You never used to be afraid of me touching you…"

Ana sighed as she let go of his wrist. "There's so much you don't know…"

"Then answer my questions." He whispered to her. "We used to tell each other everything…we still can…"

"Things have changed. I've changed. You've changed." She whispered back with a sigh.

"I know why I've changed…" He began looking to her. "Question is why have you?"

Ana looked to him before sighing. As she went to answer him she sighed as her phone began to ring. Moving over to her handbag she pulled her phone out and quickly answered it, pressing it to her ear. "Hi dad…no I'm fine I promise." She sighed. "Dad please…everything is nearly ready…no she isn't aware I'm here. The only people who know are the Greys…well the invitations went out today…" She sighed once more. "Yes I'll call Jacobs if it gets too much." She promised before smiling. "I love you too dad. I'll see you in a couple days. Bye." Hanging up the phone she looked to Christian. "Sorry about that. My dad gets worried."

Listening to the conversation Christian was very intrigued to say the least. Looking to her he gave a smile. "How is your dad?" He asked to him. He remembered Ray; he liked going fishing with him and his own father and Elliot when they were younger.

"He's good. He has a bit of arthritis now but that doesn't stop him."

"And your mom?"

"Well she's my mom." She commented with a chuckle. "She hasn't changed much. Though she's a lot more…protective of me…for obvious reasons."

"Who's Jacobs?" He asked curiously to her.

Ana held her breath slightly before sighing. "Jacobs is my therapist."

Christian's eyebrows shot up. "You see a therapist?" He asked looking to her.

Ana gave a slight nod. "Yeah."

"So do I…" He offered with a smile before he offered her his hand. "Please come sit with me….we need to talk…"

Ana looked to him before sighing. "If you want to talk then I'm going to need a drink. A strong one." She mumbled as she headed over to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of whisky. Grabbing two glasses she headed over to couch and sat herself down, pouring them each a glass before she bought her legs up underneath herself, turning to face Christian slightly passing him his glass of whisky.

"Thank you." He smiled taking the glass and got himself comfy before he looked to her, he knew he needed to break the ice first. "We're very similar you know. I still don't like to be touched either."

Taking a large gulp of her whisky, Ana's eyes locked to his briefly. "You used to let me touch you."

"And you're probably still the only person who I would allow to touch me." He told her honestly. "We both know why I had a fear of touch…but why do you?" He asked softly. "You freaked out in my office when I touched your arm…then when I went to touch your shoulder…well your reflexes are pretty quick."

"It's a long story…" She mumbled rubbing her forehead a little.

"Okay then…let's start with something easier…" He began as he looked to her. "Tell me what happened…when Elena caught you coming here for my birthday…"

"It's not exactly easy." She whispered with a sigh, her eyes locked on the glass in her hands. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes already. "It ties in with why I don't like to be touched." She looked to him before she rubbed her forehead a little knowing he wasn't going to back down. "Just let me get it all out before you say anything."

Christian looked to her. "What did she do to you Ana?"

"She punished me." She whispered with a sigh, blinking back the tears she looked to him. "When she caught me…she dragged me straight back to her hell hole. Ranting and raving to me on how I broke my promise and now there would be consequences. I was so scared she was going to hurt you." She took a breath and looked to him. "She held me prisoner for five days. In her dungeon. Her room of pain…" She rolled her eyes and took another large gulp of her whisky, finishing it off. "She took my phone off me. Text my parents pretending to be me saying that everything was fine…on the day of your birthday…she burnt me with cigarettes." She swallowed hard and took a breather before continuing. "She burnt me…like you were burnt. Our burns are exactly the same. She said this was my punishment for trying to see you. That now I would forever have something to remind me of you and it was the closest thing I'd ever get to being anywhere near you again…" She looked to him. He looked ill. He had gone as white as a sheet which was going to make her next confession even harder. "Over the next two days the punishments continued. She would hit me with belts, whips, chains…whatever she could get her hands on. Each time more painful than the last. The last day….I thought she was going to kill me. Hell she nearly did. When she returned that evening she wasn't alone. She had bought someone with her. I didn't get his name but I knew he was there to hurt me. She had this stupid smirk plastered across her lips." She quickly wiped her eyes but that didn't stop the tears falling. "He attacked me. Raped me. Brutally. She said this was a warning and I was never to set foot in Seattle again or she would hurt you and make me watch before she would kill me…she eventually let me go that night, but the guy…he…he was so rough…between the beating and the force of him…I ended up in hospital. Your mom found me collapsed outside the emergency room on her way in…she treated me." She looked to him. "Your mom was sworn to secrecy. I didn't tell her what happened but I made her promise not to mention to you or anyone else that I was here or what had happened to me." She quickly told him. "I still have nightmares about what happened and the thought of anyone touching me makes me feel sick. A year after it happened…I was still struggling. Massively. My mom and dad were heartbroken. A mess. I told them what had happened to me. My mom cried every time she looked at me, my dad didn't let me leave the house for a long time, not that I wanted to leave the house. I was home schooled from then on. The nightmares got so bad…I just wanted it to end." She whispered wiping her eyes once more. "I tried to kill myself…but my dad found me in time. I was treated in hospital and then sectioned…I've been seeing my therapist ever since."

As she opened up to him, Christian was shocked to the say the least. Elena did all those things to her. To his best friend. To the girl he loved. He thought Elena was his friend. Thought she was helping him in the long run but in reality she was the reason. It was her fault. No he didn't like to be touched, but Ana was helping him get over this. He allowed her to touch him. And then she left. He went back to fearing touch. Not wanting anyone to touch him in case they left him. As she talked about being attacked and raped he could feel the bile rising in his throat. How could Elena do that? He didn't understand? He had always seen Elena as a friend, but now? She was nothing but a monster and he was going to do whatever he could to help Ana bring this woman down. She wasn't going to get away with all the things she done. He wasn't going to allow it. They would get their revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N  
** **As i'm currently working on chapter 5 i thought i'd treat you to another chapter before i head off to work for the evening. The response for this has been truly touching and i'm so glad that you are all enjoying it. Its making me write chapters a whole lot quicker.**

 **** **For those who questioned why Grace didn't report it; Ana never told her what happened to her. She refused to. Grace found her on her way into work but Ana never disclosed what happened to her and Grace had no idea where Ana was living. In later chapters you will find out why Ana's parents didn't report Elena either. Everything will come clearer through the chapters, especially when Ray arrives on the scene :)**

 **Now. Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

 **Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" Christian asked after what felt like a lifetime of silence. He felt so numb. The shock of what Elena did to Ana still playing on Christian's mind over and over as if it was on repeat. He couldn't let her get away with this. He wouldn't. Ana was his everything when they were younger, hell she still was. His feelings for her never went away.

"I have a plan in motion." She whispered back to him. She hated telling Christian what had happened. She never wanted him to hear what happened to her but she knew he wouldn't let it go. Christian always wanted answers and he needed to know what that woman was truly like. What she was capable of. "I'm going to expose Elena for what she really is." She looked to him. "I can keep your name out of it if you prefer."

Getting up, Christian headed over to the bar and grabbed another bottle of whisky. "Tell me about your plan." Christian instructed as he poured them both another drink.

"I'm going to tell your mother what happened the night she found me." She began looking to him. "I know she has sent out invitations for her Labour Day Charity event to which Elena will be invited to and no doubt attend. With your mother's help and permission…I want to expose her at the event. Not because of what she did to me but because what she has done to others."

Christian's eyes widened as Ana said about talking to his mother before he frowned slightly and moved back to sit next to her. "Others?" He questioned hesitantly. He hated to think that there were more people she targeted.

Ana gave a slight nod. "Over the years I've been keeping tabs on her…."

"How?" Christian asked quickly with a frown.

"My dad knows the right people who can stay…discreet." She told him with a shrug before sighing. "Anyway…it seems even though I'm the only girl…Elena favours the younger men." She looked to him. "She prays on underage boys and I have the evidence before you say anything…the only person I don't have evidence on…is you…but you were before I started putting my plan into motion."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Nine years. A year after what she did to me….after my failed suicide attempt I knew I had to bring her down. When I started to see my therapist…things got easier. Though he would probably go nuts if he knew what I was up to. A friend I met in New York has been helping me along with my father. They'll be here in a couple of days ready for the Labour Day party." She paused before looking to Christian. "I could never find any evidence that she prayed on you. She gave me her word she'd stay clear so I guess I believed it to a certain extent…" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I've got statements from most of the boys she prayed on. Along with photo evidence of the scars she left them with."

"You have? How?"

"It wasn't easy." She admitted with a sigh. "Most of them were too scared to talk to me at first. Didn't want to relive the horror of what she did. She takes things too far. One boy…he was thirteen…he even safe worded and she didn't stop. She kept beating him. He has scars from the belt she used. She can't control herself." She looked to him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Please tell me she didn't hurt you like she hurt the others…"

"She didn't." He quickly told her, seeing the tears now running down her cheeks he instantly moved closer to her, his heart breaking as Ana flinched. "I won't hurt you." He promised as he gently lifted his hand and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb before softly cupping her cheek to make her look at him. "I'll help you." He told her. "We won't let her get away with what she did to you or all those other boys…"

"Or you." Ana whispered looking to him, taking a hold of both of his hands and holding onto them tightly. "I can't let her get away with what she did to you. She promised me if I let she'd leave you alone…I can't let that go."

Christian gave a slight nod as he looked to her. He never considered what Elena did to him as abuse but the more he listened to Ana and how vulnerable she was right now…he couldn't help but rethink everything he knew about Elena Lincoln. "Let's go talk to my mom…maybe we should tell my dad as well…"

Ana nodded as she looked to him before she let go of his hands and got to her feet. "I'll just go put some proper clothes on." She told him as she headed towards the bedroom.

Christian watched her go, getting up he slipped his jacket on before he text his mother that he was on his way over and he needed to speak to her and Carrick urgently. Popping his phone into his pocket he looked up as Ana came out of the bedroom, dressed in a simple red summer dress with white sandals, slipping on a white cardigan than no doubt covered the scars on her back, her hair still up in a messy bun but a little bit tidier and a light layer of make-up covering her flawless skin. "Do you have any safe zones?" He asked looking over to her as he watched her.

Hearing Christian's question, Ana frowned slightly. "Safe zones?"

"Of where you like to be touched…is there anywhere you will let people touch you?"

"No." She simply told him.

"You held onto my hands on the couch." He countered looking to her.

"Because I was in control of the touch. I was touching you, you weren't touching me. It's different." She told him before she sighed and headed over to her laptop and grabbed an envelope that was next to it and turned back to Christian and handed him the envelope. "Before you open it…" She began and looked to him. "You're not going to like what is that envelope. But I explained why I don't like to be touched…I know it wasn't easy for you to hear but in that envelope is the photo evidence of what she did to me. Your mother is aware of the injuries I sustained that night. My friend from New York is working on a presentation showing everything…including those photos of me…"

Taking the envelope, Christian listened to her before he could feel the colour draining from his face knowing what was inside it. With shaky hands he opened it, and pulled out the photos, seeing the first one he instantly felt sick as he saw the damage that was done to Ana. Flicking through the images, each one made him feel more ill than the last. He was pretty sure he was as white as a ghost right now. "I'll kill her…" He whispered, the realisation hitting him hard at what Ana went through. It was bad enough when Ana was explaining what happened but seeing what damage was done…he wanted to destroy Elena. He was going to destroy her.

Hearing Christian, Ana stepped forward taking the photos and envelope off him and put them on the table before she cupped his face and made him look at her. "No killing." She whispered to him. "We will get justice for what she did….the right way."

Blinking back the tears, Christian looked down to her. "You have no idea how hard it is right now not to just wrap you up in my arms and just hold you…"

"You think I don't want that?" Ana whispered to him, her eyes watering once more. "I don't want to be afraid of someone touching me…especially you. I don't want to fear your touch just like you don't fear mine. I want to be able to hug my best friend without having a complete freak out."

"Have dinner with me later?" He asked looking to her.

Ana sighed. "I don't know…I don't want to risk Elena seeing me."

"She won't." He promised. "Come back to my place? My housekeeper is the best cook."

Ana raised an eyebrow. "You have a housekeeper?"

Christian smirked slightly. "Billionaire remember?" He shrugged and laughed a little. "And we both know my cooking skills were never great."

"Ah yes…you burn grilled cheese…"

"Exactly. So…will you?"

Ana gave a nod. "Okay."

"Good. Now come on. Let's get this over with. I've text my mother to tell her I'm on the way." He looked to her. "We'll tell her everything. Including about me."

Ana looked to him and sighed. "Are you sure?"

Christian nodded. "More than anything. My mom and dad need to know everything…if we want a strong case against Elena then we are going to need all the evidence we can. And that includes me. Elena needs to go down for what she's done to us."

"But with you it'll be her word against hers."

"She has photos of me." He told her with a sigh.

Ana's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"She took photos of me when we were in her playroom… I'll try and see if I can get my hands on them."

"How?"

"Let me worry about it okay? I'll get them for you and we will bring her down together. I won't let her get away with it."

Ana nodded a little before sighing. "I hope your parents have a strong drink in the house…"

Christian smiled a little. "Everything will be okay. Trust me?"

Ana nodded to him. "Yes." She whispered before she gathered up the photos and popping them back into the envelope before looking to Christian. "Ready to go?" She asked grabbing her handbag and popping the envelope into her handbag.

Christian nodded and opened the door for her, gesturing for her to go first before he followed her out, shutting the door behind him before going over to the elevator. Stepping inside with Ana he then pushed the button for the ground floor, looking down to Ana who was gnawing on her bottom lip. "Everything will be okay." He whispered down to her before texting Taylor to say they were on their way down.

"I know." She mumbled with a sigh. "I just know how much this is going to break your mother's heart. She begged me to tell her what happened and I refused…told her to just drop it and forget about me." She looked to him. "And then to find out what happened to you…she's going to be a mess."

Popping his phone back in his pocket he looked down to her and smiled a little. "My mother is stronger than she looks. Yes…she'll be upset. But once she knows what Elena did…well…you know the saying a lion will do anything to protect her cubs?" He smiled as she nodded. "Well my mom is the lion and you and I are her cubs. She loves you Ana. You were like a second daughter to her. She'll do whatever she can to help." He smiled to her before he headed out of the elevator and out of the hotel, over to the waiting SUV where Taylor was waiting for them. "Taylor this is Anastasia Steele, I'd like to talk to you later about arranging a CPO for her."

"Yes, sir."

Ana smiled to Taylor before frowning and looking to Christian. "Wait, what?"

Christian looked to Ana. "A CPO. If you think I'm going to let anything happen to you again you are seriously mistaken. I want you safe." He simply told her before gesturing for her to get into the SUV.

"It's not necessary." She told him as she climbed into the car.

Shutting the door he looked to Taylor. "She's a stubborn one." Christian whispered to him. "I want someone with her but also someone lurking in the shadows in case she tries to escape. I'll fill you in later about her. Oh and under no circumstances is Elena Lincoln to know about Anastasia being here or be in breathing distance of her." He mumbled to him before moving around to the other side and climbed in next to Ana. As Taylor climbed in the front he looked to him. "To my parent's house please Taylor."

"Yes sir." He replied as he started the car up and began to drive to Bellevue.

Christian looked to Ana, seeing her staring aimlessly out of the window he sighed a little. "Stop over thinking. I can see the wheels working double time in your brain."

Ana shot him a look. "You cannot."

Christian raised an eyebrow. "Ana you were the same when we were kids. Whenever you start thinking too much you go off into your own little world. I'm sure on a few occasions I would see steam coming out of your ears." He half joked his last comment hoping it would lighten the mood slightly.

Ana rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest as she looked out the window. "I just feel like I'm about to destroy your family. What happens when Elliot and Mia find out? Elliot is already suspicious. He's going to want answers."

"My family need to know this Ana. They see Elena as a friend. They're saviour for calming me down. If they knew what really happened…well she'll be out of lives forever. We'll get our justice. And revenge in the process." He shrugged. "Leave Elliot to me."

Ana raised an eyebrow. "Revenge?" She sighed a little. "I'm all for a bit of revenge Christian, it's why I'm doing this. But please don't do anything stupid. We want her behind bars. I had to practically beg my parents to do the same and not be stupid."

"Oh and she will be. But that's not going to stop me destroying her in the process. I'm a silent partner in her salon business…."

"You're business partners?!" Anastasia cut in, her mouth dropping slightly.

"Won't be for much longer. I'll be pulling out. I'm not even going to gift her my shares. I'll run her businesses into the ground."

"That'll anger her." Ana countered with a sigh. "She can't know I'm here Christian." She reminded him.

"She won't know you're here." He promised her. "I'll liquidate my shares. She'll be pissed and want to know why but I'll come up with something. I'll have a few days before she's informed." He offered her a small smile. "I'd never put you in danger."

Ana smiled a little. "I know…guess I'm just nervous." She mumbled playing with her fingers in her lap.

Seeing how nervous she was Christian's heart ached. He wanted so desperately to take her hands and hold her to him, comforting her in any way he but he knew it wouldn't go down well. She'd freak out and he didn't want to frighten her.

"Sir." Came Taylor's informing him of their arrival as they pulled up outside the house.

Christian looked to Ana and smiled to her. "You ready to do this?"

Ana looked to the house before nodding a little. "As ready as I'll ever be." She mumbled before looking to the door as Taylor opened it for her.

"Miss Steele."

"Thank you Taylor. And it's Ana" Ana replied with a soft smile as she climbed out. Looking up to the house she looked to Christian as he stood beside her. "You ready to do this?" She asked him.

Christian nodded. "It's been a long time coming…but we can do this. Together."

Ana nodded to him before she followed him up the path, as Grace opened the door Ana smiled to her.

"Ana, darling! So good to see you again!" She beamed with a grin. She wanted to hug Ana but she knew when she tried last night, Ana flinched away and she didn't want Ana to be uncomfortable. "Oh it's so lovely to see you two together again! Just like old times."

Ana smiled to her. "Nice to see you too Grace."

"Nice to see you too mother." Christian grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh behave you!" Grace scolded lightly as she leant in and kissed his cheek before she looked between the two then back to Christian. "Is everything alright? I was slightly alarmed getting your text…your father is in his study…"

Christian looked to Ana who nodded a little before he looked to his mother. "We need to speak to you both."

Grace's face dropped. "Is everything alright? Is Elliot alright?"

"Elliot's fine." Christian promised seeing his mother's anxiety coming out. He knew this was going to break her heart but it was time. They needed to know. "We need to speak to you in private. Let's go inside." He told her as he stepped inside, Ana following shortly behind.

Ana offered a small smile to Grace as she followed Christian inside. She knew this information they were both about to give was going to rock they Grey's world but she wasn't going to hide from that woman anymore. She was going to get her revenge and take Elena Lincoln down.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N  
** **You lucky lot I'm treating you to another chapter! Your reviews are seriously edging me on to keep writing :D  
Enjoy the chapter!  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

To say Grace was upset was an understatement. She was absolutely hysterical. When Ana had told her everything that had happened the night she found her she just burst into tears, apologising over and over again for failing her and not doing anything. Although Ana never saw it that way. She didn't tell Grace what happened to her. She was the one who didn't take it any further. Ana let Elena get away with it not Grace.  
Grace's breakdown came even more when Christian explained what had happened to him and the lifestyle he had been introduced to thanks to Elena. Grace was absolutely horrified and had been hysterical ever since, practically clinging onto her son for dear life as she sobbed into his shoulder while Carrick had pretty much drank a whole bottle of whiskey in order to keep himself from breaking down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone they treated as friend. Someone they bought into their home. Betraying them in the worst possible way by praying on their son. Although the lawyer in him was in charge right now and he was going over, mainly to himself, how they could bring Elena Lincoln down for good. They wouldn't let her get away with this. No way in hell was she getting away with it.

Ana's heart broke as she looked to the two parents in front of her. She felt so guilty. If she hadn't come back into town then none of this would have ever happened. But she knew she couldn't run anymore. She couldn't. Elena couldn't get away with hurting more people; the numbers were rising too quickly for her liking.  
Being away from Christian was hard enough and she just couldn't do it anymore. Ten years was ten years too long and she wasn't willing to give him up for the rest of her life. He was her best friend. The Greys were like family to her. She couldn't stand to be away any longer. Looking to him as he tried to comfort his mother best he could she looked briefly to Carrick before she looked to Grace once more. They'd need her help and support if they were going to bring Elena down for good. "Grace….there's something you should know…" She whispered, quickly blinking back the tears. Emotions were running so high right now.

Hearing Ana, Grace looked up from where she had her head buried in her son's shoulder and looked to her. She looked so vulnerable. So small like the little teenager she once knew. Knowing what she now did about what happened to her, she just wanted to wrap her up in her arms and take her pain away. "What is it dear?" She sniffled as she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief.

"I plan on ruining Elena's reputation before I have her arrested…and I'm hoping you'd be able to help."

Grace looked to her. "My help? What can I do?" She asked curiously to her. "Of course I'll help anyway I can. To think what she put you two through…" She shook her head, the tears falling once more. She couldn't believe what kind of person she considered her friend was. She was a monster.

"But that's the thing…" Ana began looking to her. "We're not the only ones…I was the only girl she hurt….but she's been abusing boys for the nine years I've been watching her…"

"You've been watching her for that long?" Grace asked shocked.

Ana nodded a little. "I've wanted to make sure I've had concrete evidence against her to which I now have…most of the boys she abused have come forward with a bit of encouragement..." She looked down feeling nothing but shame. "I didn't know about Christian until today….which has made me more determined to bring her down. I took her word in the fact that if I left she would leave him alone…" She shook her head fighting back tears before she looked to Grace once more. "I want to out her at your Labour Day party…my dad and a friend are coming to Seattle to help me…"

Leaning forward Grace offered Ana her hands.

Ana looked to Grace's hands before she hesitantly moved her hands into Grace's grasp.

Gently enclosing Ana's hands in hers, Grace looked to her. "You have my full support in bringing that bitch down." She told her with a soft smile. "I considered her as a friend….yet she prayed on my baby boy and hurt someone I consider a daughter…we won't let her get away with this." She promised with a teary smile to her.

Ana could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she listened to Grace. "Thank you." She whispered to her as she gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "But Elena can't know I'm here…not yet."

"Darling your secret is safe with us….Carrick, dear…I hope you are planning in that head of yours how we can get this horrible woman in jail."

Carrick nodded as he looked to them. "You leave the legal side to me."

"This might help you…" Ana began as she gently removed her hands from Grace's grasp and pulled out the envelope from her bag and passed it to Carrick. "In there are photographs of my injuries…"

"I still have your records of when I documented your injuries when I found you. I can print them off and they can be used as evidence." Grace told her looking to Carrick.

"Any evidence will be useful." Carrick told her with a soft smile.

Ana nodded. "I have a friend who is making a slideshow…of all Elena's victims including me. The only victim who won't be on there is Christian cause we don't have the evidence for him yet."

"What evidence?" Grace asked with a frown.

Christian sighed as he looked to his mother. "She took pictures of me in her playroom….but they were before I was sixteen…"

"Oh my god…" Grace mumbled as she burst into tears once more. "That horrible, horrible woman!" She blubbered as she looked to Christian and Ana. "You two need to stick together okay?" She looked to Christian. "Do not let her out of your sight under any circumstances and I don't want that monster anywhere near you, your home or your workplace. Make sure Taylor keeps her away."

Moving his arms around his mother Christian sighed before he nodded, his eyes locking onto Ana's. "Don't worry mom. I'm not letting her out of my sight." He told her before he sighed. "I know we've probably ruined your evening…but we wanted to tell you. We needed to tell you. We want to bring Elena down and we knew the best opportunity for us to do that will be at the Labour Party…" He looked to his father. "I'll be liquidating my shares in her salons."

Carrick nodded. "Smart move. I'll draw up the paperwork for you."

"Thank you dad…" He looked to the pair of them. "It's getting late so I'm going to take Ana home…"

"Promise you'll come by tomorrow?" Grace pleaded looking to him grasping his hands in hers.

"I'll try mom I have a lot of meetings tomorrow but I'll try." He smiled down to her before he hugged her. "I love you mom."

"Oh I love you too sweetheart." She whispered hugging him back, the tears running down her cheeks once more. This was the first time she had been able to hug her boy in so long.

Pulling away from his mother he got to his feet and hugged his father. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, son." He whispered back, trying to keep his own emotions in check.

Pulling back he looked to the pair of them. "I think we should tell Elliot and Mia everything…maybe not yet but before the party. We need to prepare them. I know Mia will take this pretty hard and I dread to think of what Elliot would do if we just sprung this up on him during the party."

"Why don't the pair of you come around next Sunday for dinner? I have to work this Sunday but next Sunday? The party will then be two weeks away…enough time for them to process everything and knowing them probably offer help."

Christian looked to Ana who nodded to him before he smiled and nodded to his parents. "We'll be here." He promised. Kissing his mother's cheek he then smiled to Ana. "Ready?"

Ana nodded as she got to her feet, looking to the Grey's she offered them a small smile. "Thank you for everything…and I'm sorry …"

"Don't you dare apologise Anastasia, you haven't got anything to apologise for. That woman is going down. Tell your father to come and see me when he arrives."

Ana smiled a little and nodded. "I will." She promised before looking to Christian before heading out of Carrick's office, Christian following behind her.

Hugging his parents one more time, Christian then escorted Ana to the car, nodding to Taylor before he opened the door for Ana and waiting for her to get in before he closed the door behind her and climbed in the other side. Looking to Taylor he then looked to Ana. "Come back to my place?" He asked her softly.

Happily settling in the car, Ana glanced to Taylor before she looked to Christian as she heard him. Smiling a little she nodded. "Only if you plan on feeding me."

Christian smiled. "Won't personally cook….but I know how to order takeout…"

Ana couldn't help but laugh a little. "That's fine by me." She told him with a smile.

Christian nodded before giving Taylor a nod. "Back to Escala, Taylor." He instructed before offered Ana his hand after watching his mother doing the same earlier, hoping Ana will take it.

Ana looked to his hand, taking a deep breath she shakily moved her hand into his, interlocking their fingers as she offered him a small smile. "Baby steps."

Christian nodded giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Baby steps." He whispered back to her with a soft smile.

Holding onto Christian's hand, Ana gazed out the window as they headed back to Christian's place, her head resting back on the headrest as she let her body relax. Having Grace and Carrick's support meant so much. She instantly felt as ease knowing in a couple of weeks that woman would be going down. As they pulled up into the garage, Ana lifted her head, raising an eyebrow as she saw all the sports cars before she then looked to Christian. "Let me guess…all these cars are yours?"

Christian shot her a smirk. "What gave it away?"

Ana rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You've always said you've wanted lots of cars." She laughed and climbed out of the car.

Getting out of the car, Christian moved around to Ana before following Taylor over to the elevator. Climbing inside he watched as Taylor entered the code before looking down to Ana. "Only security, my family and I have the code for the elevator and it's changed on a regular basis."

"Guess you've had a lot of crazy people try and get into your place?"

"No but it doesn't hurt to be cautious." He told her with a smile. As the doors pinged open he headed into his Penthouse, nodding to Taylor as he headed to his office before Christian then looked to clock then to Ana. "So my housekeeper has finished for the day…takeout?"

Ana followed Christian out of the elevator and into his Penthouse, her mouth instantly dropping. He actually lived here? It was bigger than her suite at the hotel! Hearing him she smiled and nodded. "Sure…Chinese?" She suggested with a smile.

Christian nodded. "I'll get right on it. Make yourself at home."

"Can I use your bathroom?" Ana asked as she popped her bag onto the sofa .

"Sure, here let me show you." He smiled and headed towards his bedroom, going through he turned his light on before gesturing to the left of him. "Straight down there." He told her before heading back out into the main room.

Following Christian, Ana smiled to him. "Thanks." She watched him go before heading down to the bathroom. Going in her eyes widened. It was…beautiful and huge. The shower, the huge bathtub! She was overwhelmed. It was huge. Her bedroom back in New York could probably fit in here. Taking care of business she washed her hands, drying her hands in a towel before she headed back through, looking around his bedroom she smiled a little. It was quite simple with blue satin sheets on the bed. A beside table on each side of the bed, she guessed Christian slept on the left side seeing as some of his stuff was on the bedside table including a phone charger. Heading over to the ceiling-height- windows she couldn't help but smile at the view, her arms moving to wrap around herself. It was stunning. She could happily stare out here all night.

After phoning through their food order, Christian then frowned noticing Ana hadn't yet returned. Going into his bedroom he smiled as he saw her looking out at the view. His eyes travelled her body from head to toe. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"I know you're there." Ana mused as she turned her head slightly and looked to him.

"Sixth sense?" He asked with a smirk to her.

Ana chuckled as she looked to him. "Not quite. I saw your reflection in the glass."

Christian smiled to her as he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on the chair in the corner of his room. "Beautiful view isn't it?"

Ana smiled and nodded as she looked back to the view. "It is. Must be nice waking up to this every morning."

"It certainly does have its advantages." He smiled to her and headed into his walk in closet, shrugging out of his clothes he then changed into some joggers and a t-shirt. Heading back out he then smiled to her. "How about a glass of wine?" He suggested to her.

Tearing her eyes from the view, Ana nodded. "Sure." Moving over to Christian she then headed out of his bedroom and into the main room. Going over to the sofa she plonked herself down, kicking her shoes off as she bought her feet up underneath her before she grabbed her phone from her purse, making sure she had no messages from her mom or dad. She hated them worrying about her.

As they left the bedroom, Christian immediately went over to the kitchen. Going into the fridge he grabbed a cold bottle of white before grabbing two wine glasses and heading over to Ana. Popping the bottle and glasses down on the coffee table he headed over to the fire and put it on low before moving to sit down next to Ana. Opening the wine he poured them both a glass, popping the bottle down before handing Ana her glass.

Ana smiled taking the glass. "Thank you." She took a sip of her wine before happily holding it in both her hands.

"How you feeling?" Christian asked looking to her.

Ana sighed. "Honestly?" She looked to him. "Overwhelmed. Both you and your parents have been so supportive…feel kinda…I don't know. I guess I didn't really expect it."

"You're family Anastasia…you mean as much to them as I do…they never want to see you hurt."

Ana looked to him. "And what about you? When I came back Elliot told me how you were…cold…distant…yet I look at you right now and I see my fifteen year old best friend…"

Christian smiled to her. "Guess all I needed was you…"

Ana smiled to him. "Good thing I'm not going anywhere then."

Christian grinned to her, taking a sip of his wine he then frowned as Taylor came rushing out. "Taylor?"

"Sir we have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Christian asked putting his wine glass on the table and looking to his head of security.

"Elena Lincoln is on her way up."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N  
** **I'm sorry for leaving the last chapter on a major cliffy! I know some of you are dying to see what happens next so here it is!  
This is the last pre-written chapter that I have done so you'll have to bear with me while I work on the next. I'm away for most of the weekend so I'm not sure when the next update will be but I'll try and get it done asap for you.  
Thank you for all the support. You guys are awesome!  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

Hearing Elena was on her way up, Ana's face drained of colour as she quickly got to her feet and looked to Christian. "I thought only certain people had the code for here? You didn't say she had it! Last time I checked she wasn't really considered family."

Christian sighed as got to his feet and looked to Ana. "She didn't have the code. She must of text Mia for it. God dammit." He shook his head before he looked to Ana and grabbed her bag and shoes. "Come on, come hide in my bedroom. Taylor get rid of those wine glasses." He ordered him.

Ana shook her head as she looked to him. "I have to get out of here…I can't risk her seeing me."

"Ana please…I'll get rid of her. She won't know you're here." He was begging her. He didn't want her to go. He couldn't risk losing her again. "Trust me…"

Ana looked to him before she sighed and nodded and headed into Christian's bedroom.

Popping Ana's stuff on his bed he looked to her. She looked absolutely terrified. Moving over to her he gently cupped her face, ignoring the shooting pain in his heart as she flinched at his touch. "I'll get rid of her." He promised to her, his eyes locking to hers before he sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Just stay in here." He told her before he then let her go and headed out of his bedroom and into the great room. Making sure there was no evidence of him having company he nodded to himself before he then looked to Taylor who was waiting by the elevator and gave him a little nod.  
As the elevator doors opened, Christian watched as Elena came into view. Even just looking at her he felt sick. This monster he once considered a friend.

"Christian, darling." Elena mused as she moved over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who gave you the code?" He asked as he instantly stepped away from her and looked to her. "You know you can't just come and go as you please." He told her with a slight snap. He had to have some sort of control. He couldn't lose it with her and risk ruining Ana's plan. He had to act like nothing was going on. Act like the pure sight of her right now wasn't repulsing him to the bone. He had put his CEO mode on, the only way he knew he could get away with being short with her without her getting suspicious.

"I asked Mia for it. I wanted to surprise you." She told him with a smile.

"Well not much of a surprise when Taylor knew you were on your way up and informed me. What do you want Elena? I'm not in the mood for company tonight."

"Well that's why I'm here. It's been a while since you've last had a submissive and I can only imagine your frustrations." She pouted to him. "Anyway I met this pretty little thing down a club I know. Exactly your type. Hardly any hard limits. She'd be perfect for you."

Swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat as he listened to her he simply shook his head. "I'm not looking for a submissive Elena."

"But you need one…"

"I don't need anything." He told her with a frown. "Right now I'm trying to close a number of deals at work. I don't have time for a submissive. I need to focus on work."

"Oh darling you're so tense…" She told him trying to step closer to him.

He stepped away from her as she tried to get closer. "Then stop pushing for me to have a submissive." He told her. "Now if you don't mind I've had a long day. I'd like to go to bed."

"Well maybe if you don't want a submissive…I could be at use for you." She smirked to him. "Help you vent some frustrations."

"Never going to happen." Christian told her firmly. "We've been there and done that. Not something I'm going to go back to."

Elena pouted. "Very well. But honestly Christian reconsider getting a new submissive. You have needs that need to be met. In fact I'll send you an email of a few girls I know who would be perfect for you."

"Elena." Christian hissed through gritted teeth. "When I wish to have a new submissive I will let you know. Until then. Drop it." He snapped at her.

Taken back, Elena looked to him before sighing. "Very well."

"And next time you feel like surprising me. Don't. You call and check that I am available."

Elena frowned. "Is that any way to speak to me? Don't forget Christian I gave you the money to start up your business."

"To which I paid back with interest. I don't owe you anything Elena. Next time you decide to show up without informing me I'll have you escorted out of the building." He simply told her before looking to Taylor as he appeared out of his office. "Taylor will see you out."

Elena narrowed her eyes at him before huffing. "Fine. But we both know you wouldn't be where you are now if it wasn't for me." She stated before she turned on her heel and left, stalking towards the elevator. "Maybe we can do lunch next week. When you are in a better mood." She mused as she stepped into the elevator and turned to look at him. "I'll call you." She told him before pushing the button to the ground floor.

Rolling his eyes, Christian had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't say something he'd regret. Watching her go he looked to Taylor as the elevator doors shut. "Change the code. From now on it'll only be me and you that know the code along with other security until the rest of my family know the situation." He told him. While Ana was in the bathroom, Christian had told Taylor everything. He had never seen Taylor clench his jaw so tightly in his entire time working for him. He knew Taylor wasn't an Elena fan but now knowing what he did he knew Taylor would do anything to keep that vile woman away from them.

"Yes, Mr Grey. I'll change it right away. I'll make sure downstairs are aware that Mrs Lincoln is not to come up unattended or without your knowledge. By tomorrow afternoon there will be a CPO in place for Miss Steele along with a shadower. I'll run everything by you tomorrow when i have all the details."

"Thank you Taylor. We'll discuss it in my lunch hour. Make sure she can't get into GEH either. I'm hoping to have Ana with me there for the day until we sort her CPO and shadower out." He told him before he then headed to his bedroom. Going in, he frowned not seeing Ana before he then tilted his head slightly seeing his balcony doors were open. Heading over he saw Ana sat on one of the chairs, mindlessly looking at the view. "Hey…" He whispered softly not wanting to startle her.

"Hi." She mumbled not looking to him.

"She's gone."

"I gathered that. You wouldn't be here if she was still out there."

"Taylor's going to change the code. It'll only be him and the other security along with me who will have it. I won't be passing it onto my family. Not until we've told them about Elena."

"I didn't know she gave you the money to start up your company."

Christian sighed as he moved and sat next to her. "My parents weren't happy that I dropped out of Harvard. They were reluctant to hand over the money. Elena was more than happy to help. I paid her back every penny along with interest. I don't know why she thought that was relevant."

"How many subs have you had?" She asked looking to him.

"Fifteen." He told her honestly. "I haven't had one for a couple of months now."

"Why?" Ana asked curiously to him. "She seems to think it's what you need."

"And for a while it was. It was all I knew. But lately….I don't know. It didn't make me feel better. I didn't feel fulfilled. I saw having a sub was pointless so I cancelled my last contract. Haven't had one since." He shrugged. "Guess a part of me just wanted more…"

"Then why didn't you just have more?"

"Because you're the only person I want more with." He told her looking to her before looking ahead of him, looking to the view. "You were always it for me. Elliot would always wind me up. Saying that I loved you but I was too blind to see it. When you left…it hit me how much I did love you. When Elena introduced me to BDSM….it was an escape for me. The girls that would sub for me…they were just convenient. I didn't have to form attachments to them. Didn't have to worry about feelings because under it all…I knew I only wanted you. They weren't you so I didn't bother pursing anything more. Not that I wanted too. If I couldn't be with you, I didn't want to be with anyone."

At his confession, Ana's eyes filled with tears. She knew she had feelings for him but she never realised that his were just as strong. Even when Elliot said to her that they loved each other, she knew she loved him but never did she think that he loved her. Getting to her feet, she looked to him before she shook her head and climbed on his lap, ignoring all the alarms going off in her head she cupped his face before she pressed her lips to his. She loved him. She knew she loved him. She didn't want to fear his touch. She used to love his touch.

As Ana climbed on his lap, Christian was shocked to say the least but nothing prepared him when she kissed him. He had dreamt of this moment for so long and now they were finally having it. Kissing her back he made sure he kept his hands rested on the arms of the chair. He knew it took a lot for her to just sit on her lap so to have her kiss him was and felt unbelievable and he didn't want it to end just yet by him slipping up and touching her even though he was dying to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him.

Breaking the kiss, Ana pressed her forehead to Christian's as she closed her eyes briefly before she opened them and looked down to him. "I'm yours. I always was, always will be." She whispered to him.

Christian couldn't help but smile as he heard her. "I like the sound of that." He whispered back as he pecked her one more time before looking up to her. "Stay with me tonight…I don't want to be away from you."

"But I haven't bought anything with me. I have nothing to sleep in or change into tomorrow."

"Just wear something of mine. I have shirts and boxers you can wear to bed. Taylor can go and get you some fresh clothes tomorrow." He explained softly to her.

Ana looked to him for a few minutes before she nodded a little to him. "Okay. I'll stay."

Christian smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away slightly. "Let's go inside. It's getting chilly out here."

Ana nodded as she got up from Christian and headed back inside. "Mind if I take a shower?" She asked looking back to him.

Closing the balcony door, Christian smiled and nodded. "Sure, let me get you something to change into." Heading into his closet he pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of boxers and headed back in and passed them to her and smiled. "Here."

Taking the clothes Ana smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now go. I'm going to check on where our food is." He told her with a smile as he headed back into the main room.

Ana watched him go before heading into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she stripped out of her clothes, popping Christian's clothes on the side before stepping into the shower. Turning the water on she let a sigh pass her lips as she rested back against the tiles. She knew she shouldn't have stayed away for so long but she just couldn't risk it when she didn't have enough evidence.  
Pushing all negative thoughts aside she couldn't help but smile as she remembered their kiss. Her first kiss. Their first kiss. Smiling to herself she then grabbed some shower gel and a sponge and began to wash herself down, just enjoying the feel of the water flowing over her body.  
Stepping out of the shower, Ana wrapped a towel around herself and dried herself off before slipping on Christian's clothes. Collecting her clothes up she headed through Christian's room, popping her clothes on his chair before going to find him. Heading into the main room, she spotted him over in the kitchen plating up their food. "Anything I can do to help?" She asked as she stood beside him.

Christian shook his head and smiled down to her. "I got it. I think Taylor put our wine in the fridge."

Heading over to the fridge, Ana opened it, seeing the two glasses on the top shelf she grabbed them and closed the fridge before popping them down on the counter and sitting on the stool, taking a sip as she watched him.

"Here you go." He smiled popping a plate in front of her before moving his own plate to the space beside her as he climbed up on the stool. "I just ordered a bit of everything."

"Thank you. I'm starving." She told him as she happily began to dog into her food. She hadn't eaten all day. The worry and stress of seeing Christian and then having to explain everything to him and then seeing his family. Food was the last thing she was thinking about.

The two ate in comfortable silence. Christian would steal glances of Ana now and again, mainly to make sure she was alright. Once they had both finished their food Christian picked up their plates before popping them in the sink. Turning back to Ana he smiled tiredly to her as he rested against the counter. "I don't know about you…but I'm exhausted."

A yawn passing her lips, Ana nodded a little. "Me too."

"Sleep in my bed with me tonight?" He asked hopefully looking to her.

Ana looked to him and sighed a little. "I don't know if that's a good idea…"

Christian looked to her, a wave of disappointment washing over him. "I would never try anything… not unless you were ready…"

Ana's face dropped. "Oh no it's not that…nothing to do with that. I trust you." She sighed. "I have nightmares and sometimes they get so bad I end up lashing out. I'd never forgive myself if I ended up hurting you." She admitted looking to him. "I've broken my dad's nose and given my mom a black eye from where they've tried to wake me from my nightmares…"

Moving over to her, he leaned on the counter top next to her. "You won't hurt me." He told her with a soft smile. "I'm not the best sleeper myself. I suffer nightmares too." He looked to her. "Please? Everything will be okay."

"You don't know that." Ana countered looking to him.

"You're right. I don't. But I need you. I need you close."

Ana sighed before she nodded. "Okay…but you have be warned."

Christian smiled. "I'll take the risk." Pressing a kiss to her temple he smiled. "Come on. Let's get you into bed and I'll have a quick shower."

Getting down from the stool, Ana followed Christian into the bedroom. Going over to her handbag she pulled out her iPhone before moving her bag and shoes over to her other stuff and settling them down before heading back over to the bed and plonked herself down.

"I won't be long. There's a spare charger in the draw on the left you in need it." Christian told her with a smile as he headed into the bathroom.

Ana smiled and nodded to him before she looked down to her phone and went through the messages.

 **From: Kate  
To: Ana  
** _Power point is done. Do you want me to send you a preview or do you want to wait until I come to Seattle? Your dad called me earlier; he's booked the plane tickets we will be landing Friday. Call me if you need anything. K xo_

 **From: Dad  
To: Annie**  
 _Tickets booked. See you Friday. Hope the Greys are looking after you. Dad x_

Answering the messages, Ana then got up from the bed, grabbing the spare charger she plugged her phone in before she then climbed into Christian's bed and curled up slightly. Oh it felt good. This was one comfy bed. Turning her iPhone onto 'do not disturb' Ana yawned before she hugged her pillow slightly, her eyelids feeling heavy as the exhaustion took over her.

Having a quick shower, Christian washed himself down and washed his hair before getting out. Wrapping a towel around his waist he grabbed a smaller towel and rubbed it over his hair, getting most of the moisture out before heading back into the bedroom. Seeing Ana asleep he smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Heading over to his walk in closet he dried himself off before changing into a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt. Throwing his wet towels into the laundry bin he then headed back into the bedroom, pushing the button to close the curtains knowing when the sun came up the room will just be filled with light and he wanted Ana to get as much rest as possible. Gently climbing into the bed he turned on his side as he faced Ana, watching her sleep for a few minutes before he bought the covers up over his hips before he let his own eyes fall to a close as he drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long time he felt at ease. He knew this was the calm before storm but right here right now, he was happy. He had his Ana. She was here and he wasn't ever going to let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N  
** **Sorry for the delay guys! Been a super busy weekend for me!Currently working on Chapter 7 so hopefully that will be up by the end of the week!  
You guys are so amazing! I can't thank you enough for all the positive feedback that I'm having from you guys! I'm so glad that you're all loving this story! Big shout out to ****Reds77** **for inspiring me for the first part of this chapter!  
Much Love  
K xx**

Christian felt warm. Very warm. Eyes fluttering open, Christian blinked a few times. It was still dark. Looking down to Ana, he was slightly taken back. She was wrapped around him like ivy. Her head resting on his chest while her arm draped over his stomach while her leg entwined with his while his arm was loosely around her waist, his hand resting on her lower back. He didn't even feel her move around him during the night and clearly she wasn't bothered about his arm being around her which made him burst with even more pride and love for her. He knew the whole touching thing was going to be an issue, he had the same issues but holding her right now in his arms he felt like he was fifteen again. The many times they had done camping in the garden and he often woke up with a piece of Ana resting on his chest and it didn't bother him. He hoped that in time both their fears will dissolve and they can just be happy. He knew it would take time with Ana after everything she had been through but he knew he would be there with her every step of the way. He wasn't going to let her go again. Smiling to himself he glanced to the clock. It had just gone four in the morning. Pressing a kiss to the top of Ana's head, Christian closed his eyes once more before reopening them as he felt Ana beginning to stir.

Opening her eyes a little as she felt a kiss to the top of her head, Ana frowned a little seeing she was curled into Christian. She didn't remember cuddling up to him. In fact she couldn't even remember Christian getting into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Blinking a few times as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness, Ana stiffened slightly realising that Christian's arm was around her before she just relaxed. She would not be afraid. Not of him. Rubbing her eye a yawn passed Ana lips before she then let her eyes fall to a close as she drifted back off to sleep, draping her arm back around Christian's waist. She didn't want to get up yet. She didn't want to move. This was the first time in so long she had actually slept without having a nightmare. She actually felt rested, but she knew it was in the middle of the night and she didn't want to get out of bed just yet.

Christian watched Ana, not moving in case he startled her. Seeing she had fallen back asleep he smiled to himself before closing his own eyes once more as he drifted back to sleep. Everything felt so perfect right now. Nothing felt better than having Ana back in his arms.

XoxoxoX

Waking up a few hours later, Christian let his eyes open before he then frowned not seeing Ana in bed with him. Sitting up on his elbows, he listened to see if he could hear her in the bathroom but was met with silence. Getting out of the bed he headed out of his bedroom and into the great room, smiling as he saw Ana at the breakfast bar, chatting away to Gail as she flicked through the newspaper with one hand while holding her cup of tea with another.

"Good morning Mr Grey." Gail mused as she spotted him.

"Good morning Gail. Ana." He greeted pressing a kiss to her head before settling next to her. "I see you two have been introduced."

Ana smiled as he kissed her head before she smirked at his comment. "What gave it away?" She mused to him.

Christian smirked to her before he then smiled to Gail. "Anastasia will be with us for the foreseeable future…"

Ana nearly choked on her tea as she looked to him. "What?" She asked looking to him. "You can't keep me here Christian…"

"I know." He commented. "But I want you here at least until your place is ready. Elliot said you were only staying in the Fairmount until your place was ready. Well…I want you to stay here until then…"

Ana looked to him before she then sighed a little and nodded. "Okay. But only until my place is ready." She told him firmly before she went back to reading the paper.

Gail smiled to two before she looked to them. "So…what would you two like for breakfast?"

Christian looked the time before looking to Gail. "We have to be in work in thirty minutes. Breakfast burrito's to go?"

Ana frowned. "We?" She asked looking to him.

"Yes I want you at GEH with me today until your CPO is sorted." He simply told her sipping on his coffee as Gail put it in front of him.

Ana sighed. "Christian…"

"Ana please don't argue with me on this. Right now I have the power and means to keep you safe. I couldn't do that when we were kids but now I can…please…" He pleaded looking to her. "Your CPO should be sorted by lunch time, after that you can then go back to the hotel and collect your stuff while I'm in my meetings this afternoon."

Ana so desperately wanted to argue with him but at the same time it was touching how much he really cared for her. Looking to him she nodded. "Okay…but remember I'm not your prisoner." She told him finishing off her tea.

"I know." He told her. "But you're my girlfriend and I want to protect you." He simply stated at her with a shrug.

Ana raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend statement and smirked. "Girlfriend huh? Says who?" She mused to him.

"Says you. It was you who said you were mine. Always was, always will be." He quoted back to her with a smirk. "That says you're my girlfriend to me."

Ana smirked to him as she leant over to him and rested her head on his arm and looked up to him. "Good thing I love you then isn't it?" She mused with a smile to him.

Christian smiled down to her and pressed a kiss to her nose. "I love you too." He told her with a smile before he then looked up as the elevator pinged open. Seeing Taylor coming in with a bag he smiled down to Ana. "You have some clean clothes to change into."

Ana smiled up to him before she then looked over to Taylor before looking to Christian and raising an eyebrow. "You do realise I have a hotel suite full of clothes?"

"I do…but I wanted to treat you to something nice." He told her with a smile as he pressed a kiss to her head. "Now go get changed. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Ana nodded and got to her feet, taking the bag off Taylor she smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Taylor."

"No problem Miss Steele."

"Ana." She corrected him before she happily made her way back to the bedroom. Popping the bag onto the bed she emptied the contents to which she couldn't help but blush slightly seeing he had even bought her a new underwear set. Though she couldn't help but smile seeing he had even bought her a toothbrush. Smiling to herself she then headed into the bathroom for a quick shower, popping her toothbrush on the sink before she stripped out of Christian's shirt and stepped into the shower, the water flowing over her body before she grabbed some body wash and began to wash herself down. The body wash smelt of Christian but she didn't mind. She found it very comforting. Turning the water off she wrapped one of the fluffy towels around her, brushing her teeth quickly before going back into the bedroom drying herself off before slipping on her new underwear set just in time as Christian walked in, her body stiffening slightly. She wasn't ashamed of her body but she did feel anxious about Christian seeing her body. Elena did end up scarring her on some parts of her body and she wasn't sure how Christian would react. He knew about the scars that mirrored his own but she didn't tell him about the others that were on her body. "I must say Taylor has impeccable taste." She mused sliding on the pair of jeans Taylor had bought, hoping to distract him with conversation so he wouldn't focus on her scars. Some weren't as noticeable but there was one on her back that was quite prominent.

Walking in, Christian had to fight the urge to practically pounce on Ana as he saw her stood there in her underwear. She was gorgeous. He saw her stiffen and frowned slightly before he spotted it. The scar on the lower half of her back. Stepping closer to her, his eyes moved to the scar on her back. "She did this." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. His hand hovering above her scar.

"Don't." She whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Please don't touch it." It was a beg.

"I won't." He promised as he pressed a gently kiss to her shoulder. "What made that scar?" He questioned softly to her.

Ana turned to face him and looked up to him, tears pooling her eyes. "You don't want to know."

"Tell me…" He urged, his eyes locking onto hers.

"A metal cane…" She whispered to him. "She…she heated it up before she hit me with it."

Christian's jaw clenched tightly as he heard her. How could he have not seen what a monster she was? Shaking his head he gently cupped her face as he looked to her. "We will end her." He promised her.

Ana nodded up to him, her hands moving to hold onto his wrists. "We will." She repeated to him with a soft smile. "Now hurry up and get ready for work. We're going to be late." She told him as she pecked him before she grabbed the shirt and slipped it on and done up her buttons.

Christian nodded and pecked her beck before nodding. "I'll be as quick as I can." He promised her before heading into the bathroom.

Ana smiled watching him go into the bathroom. Grabbing her handbag she pulled out the hairbrush and quickly ran it through her hair before applying a light layer of make-up. She was never one for heavy make-up. Finishing up she then grabbed her phone off the side and headed back into the main room, smiling to Gail seeing she had their breakfasts prepared and waiting for them and popped them into her handbag ready.

"Can I get you anything Miss Steele?" Gail asked softly as she looked to her and smiled.

Looking to Gail, Ana shook her head and smiled. "No thank you and please, call me Ana." She smiled to her and happily sat on the couch as she waited for Christian. Grabbing her phone, she went through her emails, replying to ones that were important before she looked up as Christian came out, dressed in a grey suit, a crisp white shirt and a grey tie. He looked…delicious. Her eyes travelled up and down his body. She was tempted to jump him there and then.

"Like something you see Miss Steele?" Christian asked with a smirk to her seeing her eyes travelling up and down his body.

"Yeah. My hot boyfriend." She mused with a smirk to him as she got to her feet. "Ready to go?" She asked looking to him, stepping closer to him as she straightened his tie a little. Not that it wasn't straight. She just wanted to touch him. Be close to him.

Christian smirked down to her before he nodded down to her. "Let's go Miss Steele. My empire awaits."

Ana giggled hearing him and nodded as she moved her hand to his and interlocked their fingers. Slowly she was getting used to his touch and it was welcoming at times. Happily holding onto his hand she walked with him to the elevator, stepping inside she glanced at Taylor as he joined them before she rested her head on his arm.

Christian couldn't help but smile as she held onto his hand. She was getting more confident and relaxed with him. Looking down to her as he they rode down in the elevator he softly stroked a part of her hand he was holding with his thumb. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked curiously down to her, remembering that he had woken up with her wrapped around him.

Ana nodded a little. "Like a log. I don't think I've ever slept so well…I felt so refreshed when I woke up this morning."

"No nightmares?"

Ana smiled up to him. "None."

"Me either." He smiled to her. "Did you wake up at all?"

Ana frowned as she looked to him before sighing. "You obviously know the answer to that so why don't you just get to the point Christian."

"Okay…how did it feel?" He asked to her. "My hand was on your lower back and you didn't even flinch. You were wrapped around me and you looked so peaceful. Content even."

Ana thought about his question. She didn't know how to describe it. She opened her mouth and closed it several times as she tried to think of the words. As they settled into the car she looked to him. "I feel safe when I'm with you." She admitted to him. "I guess my body knows that with you…I'm safe." She sighed. "I know you'd never hurt me, but I've lived so long being afraid of touch and not having someone touch me, it'll take a while to get used to. I don't even let my parents touch me. My dad isn't a very touchy feely person anyway but I know my mother struggles with not being able to hug or comfort me. Especially when I have my nightmares." She looked to him. "I don't want to be scared of you touching me; I think eventually I'll get there…"

Christian listened to her and nodded as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled to her. "You will get there, but there's something I want you to remember."

"What's that?" Ana asked looking to him.

"When I touch….it's a touch of pure love. I'm never going to hurt you. Every stroke, every kiss…it's out of nothing but love."

Ana looked to him before she looked down to their hands. "You keep talking like that and you're going to make me cry."

"Happy tears I hope." He smiled to her. "How about later we practice?"

Ana frowned. "Practice what?"

"Me touching you. We can start off slow. I won't rush you."

Ana gave a little nod. "I think that would be okay." She smiled a little to him.

Christian smiled down to her before he then looked up as they reached GEH underground carpark. Climbing out of the car he moved around to Ana's side, taking her hand as Taylor opened the door for her, keeping her close to him as they headed into the elevator.

Stepping into the elevator, Ana felt a bit on edge. Anyone could use these elevators. Elena Lincoln could use this elevator if she were to turn up here.

Sensing Ana's nervousness, Taylor glanced back slightly. "The code to your floor has been changed sir and both Andrea and Ros have been informed that Elena Lincoln is not to come up alone or unless she has a scheduled appointment with you. Barney and Welch have also been updated and they will be keeping tabs on her." He informed him. "The CPO will be ready by lunchtime. We will come in and do introductions before your afternoon meetings."

"Thank you Taylor." Christian commented before he looked down to Ana feeling her relaxed next to him. As they reached his floor he kept his hand in Ana's as he headed straight to his office. "Andrea my regular and a tea for Miss Steele." He ordered as he opened the door for Ana and gestured for her to go inside.

Heading inside, Ana made her way over to his couch and plonked herself down on it before she watched as Christian headed over to his desk. She had no idea what she could do to pre occupy herself until this CPO was ready.

Christian sat at his desk, firing up his laptop he glanced at his emails before looking to the door as it knocked. "Come in." He called knowing it was Andrea coming in with their drinks.

Ana watched as Andrea came in and popped his coffee on his desk before popping Ana's tea on the coffee table in front of her. "Thank you."

Andrea smiled to Ana before she looked to Christian. "Mr Grey I have had Elena Lincoln on the phone several times this morning insisting on an appointment. Mr Taylor informed me you do not want her here so I've said you have nothing available for the next several weeks but I assume she will try and call again for an earlier date. Your father has also rung and asked for me for an appointment. He said it was urgent so he is booked in this morning at eleven before you break for lunch. Also your usual place for lunch is currently closed for renovations over the next few days. There is a deli nearby and I'll email you their menu to see if there is anything you would like. Of course anything Miss Steele requires we will get it immediately."

Christian nodded as he listened to her before he smiled slightly. "Thank you Andrea I'll look over the menu shortly. When my father arrives will you please send him in? As for Elena? Stall her for as long as you can. I don't want her here and I certainly don't want her here when Miss Steele is with me."

"Understood sir." Andrea gave a nod before exiting the office.

Ana smirked as she looked to Christian. "She's very…efficient."

Christian smiled. "She's the best at her job. I went through so many assistants before I stumbled upon Andrea. You'd like her. She hates Elena as well."

"After I'm finished with her most of Seattle will as well." She grumbled as she opened up her bag and took out their breakfasts. Getting to her feet she moved over to his desk and passed him his before she settled back on the couch and tucked into hers. "What do you think your dad wants?" She asked to him.

"I'm not sure, probably to finalise me liquidating the shares within Elena's salons. She'll be informed by the end of the week probably."

"What if she tries to confront you about it?"

"I'll think of something." He looked at her. He could tell she was starting to worry. "She won't catch on you're here Ana. She has no reason to think you're here. She'll probably think that she pissed me off badgering me about having a sub and I've done it to punish her."

Ana gave a small nod before she finished off her burrito and then looked to Christian before she got out her phone and started to scroll through websites looking for the perfect dress for the charity event. She wanted to wow people and she wanted to wipe that smirk of Elena's face when she realised it was her. She would no longer be afraid of that woman and not only would she destroy her reputation she would make sure she looked amazing so Elena didn't have the satisfaction of feeling like she won. Ana was in such a dark place, she wouldn't go back there. She wouldn't let Elena reduce her to being that girl again. She was strong and she knew as long as she had Christian and her family and friends by her side she would be even stronger. Elena wouldn't win.


	7. Chapter 7

By lunch time it was safe to say that Ana was bored out of her skull. The morning had dragged; even when Carrick arrived he was only there for twenty minutes tops before he headed out. As predicted he was here for Christian to sign papers about liquidating his shares in Elena's salons. Shortly after, Christian had excused himself stating he wouldn't be long but thirty minutes have passed and he hadn't returned.  
Ana had ordered a number of dresses for the event and was currently sprawled out on Christian's sofa. She regretted not bringing a book to read or her laptop from the hotel so she could at least do some work while she waited. She didn't want to go wondering the building just in case she ended up bumping into Elena. Andrea had already said she had rung multiple times to try and see Christian and she knew she couldn't put anything past that woman and she would no doubt try and get up here to see him. She had already done it in his apartment.  
As the door finally opened, Ana looked over seeing Christian walking in before she looked back up to the ceiling. "Unless you have my CPO with you, you better turn around cause I'm one second from going bat shit crazy from boredom in here."

Christian couldn't help but chuckled at her comment and shook his head. "Good thing he's with me then isn't it?" He mused before he then looked to Ana as she moved to sit up on her elbows and eyed the three of them. "Anastasia this is Luke Sawyer. Your CPO. Sawyer, this is Anastasia Steele."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"It's Ana." She corrected before she got to her feet and made her way over to him and offered him her hand to shake, smiling slightly as he shook it before she looked to Christian. "Can I go now? I love you but if I'm stuck in here for another second I'm probably going to go crazy."

Christian smirked. "Yes you can go. I have informed Sawyer of your stubbornness."

"I'm not stubborn." Ana cut in with a frown.

"You are. Anyway he is to be at your side at **all** times." He stressed the word all. "Unless you are at the apartment or here with me."

"What if I want to go for a run?"

"Then Sawyer will run with you. And no. That is not an invitation for you to test Sawyer to see if he can keep up. Because he can. I've hired the best for you."

Ana pouted and huffed a little. "Party pooper." She sighed before smiling to Sawyer. "Come on Sawyer. I need to go get my stuff from the Fairmount."

"Yes Miss Steele." Sawyer commented as he opened the door for her.

"It's Ana." She corrected once more before she stole a kiss off Christian. "What time will you be home?" She asked looking to him.

"I'm not sure but shouldn't be no later than seven. If anything changes I'll let you know." He promised as he kissed her again. "Behave and stick with Sawyer."

"Yes sir." Ana chimed and she mocked a salute at him before she smirked and headed out of his office, waving goodbye to Andrea as she headed towards the elevator and pushed the button before glancing to Sawyer briefly before looking ahead as she waited for the elevator. It was weird having a bodyguard. She never thought she'd have one. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked looking to him.

"Of course." He replied with a small nod.

"Do you carry a gun?" She asked curiously to him.

"I do. But I can reassure you that I am trained when it comes to using firearms. Mr Grey insisted that I carry it with me when I'm with you."

Ana's eyes widened slightly as she looked to him. "He did?" She frowned. "Does Taylor carry a gun?"

"I believe so. We're both military so we know what we are doing." He reassured her with a soft smile.

Ana nodded a little before stepping into the elevator as the doors opened, leaning back against the wall she pulled her phone out and began to scroll through it. As they reached the car park, Ana climbed into the SUV as Sawyer opened the door for her before settling back into her seat. As Sawyer got in the front she glanced to him. "Sawyer can we stop at Strander Boulevard? I have something I need to pick up before he head to the hotel."

Sawyer nodded as he started up the engine and drove out of the GEH building. Following Ana's request he headed to Strander Boulevard before glancing back to her. "Anywhere in particular?" He questioned softly to her as he reduced his speed.

Looking out the window, Ana smiled. "Just by here please Sawyer." She told him before she went into her handbag and pulled out a pair of large sunglasses and popped them on.

Getting out of the car, Sawyer moved around to Ana's side, opening the door for her he then closed it after her as she climbed out and he quickly followed her into the shop, staying close to her as Mr Grey's instructions.

Ana looked at the wigs in front of her. She needed to a disguise for when she was out and about before the event. "What colour do you think Sawyer?" Ana asked looking to him. She hadn't told Christian she was planning on buying a wig but she found it amusing to think of him coming home and him thinking she had dyed her hair.

"Urm…not sure I'm the best person to ask Miss Steele…" Sawyer commented looking to her.

"Hmm…maybe I'll get a red one." She mumbled to herself before nodding to herself. "Yes. Red it is." She decided as she picked up the wig and headed over to the cashier and paid for it. Heading over to one of the mirrors she grabbed a hair tie from her bag and tied her own hair up before she put the wig on. Satisfied it was in place she then pulled out a pair of reading glasses and popped them on before taking a look in the mirror once more before she then smiled to Sawyer. "Okay let's go." She told him heading to the door. She felt slightly more relaxed knowing she didn't look like her normal self.

Sawyer nodded to her before heading out of the shop, making their way back to the SUV he opened the door for her, gently closing it after she was settled in her seat before getting in the driver's side. "Anywhere else Miss Steele?" He asked looking to her.

"Just to the Fairmount." She replied. "And it's Ana." She told him before she smirked to herself as she took a selfie on her phone before sending it to Christian.

 _ **To: Christian Grey  
From: Ana Steele**_

 _Thought I'd give myself a new makeover ;) Hope you don't mind red heads xo_

Placing her phone in her lap she then glanced out of the window before looking down to her lap as Christian replied. Opening the message she smirked to herself.

 _ **To: Ana Steele  
From: Christian Grey**_

 _Looks lovely. Did have to do a double take, didn't look like you. Although those glasses are making my pants feel very tight. Keep them xx_

Shaking her head, Ana kept the smirk on her lips. Not the reply she was expecting but she'd happily take it. As they pulled up to the Fairmount Ana climbed out of the car and headed inside, heading over to the reception she smiled a little. "Hi, I'm Anastasia Steele; I'm currently up in the Penthouse Suite. I'll be checking out shortly."

The receptionist smiled. "No problem Miss Steele. Do you need a hand with your luggage at all?"

Ana smiled and shook her head. "No thank you." She told her before she then looked to Sawyer and gave a nod as they headed over to the elevator. Pushing the button for her floor she then leaned back against the wall.

"Hold the elevator!" Came a voice as they quickly stopped the doors from shutting.

Ana stiffened as she heard that a voice. It was a voice she could never forget. Quickly grabbing Sawyer she dragged him into the corner with her, making him face her she looked up to him. "Pretend we're making out." She whispered to him, clinging onto his jacket tightly, her body shaking slightly.

Slightly taken back by Ana's actions Sawyer frowned as he heard her. "What? What's wrong?" He whispered to her.

"Just do it, please." She begged looking to him. "Don't move and don't let him see me." She told him.

Sawyer could see the tears welling in her eyes. Nodding slightly he placed one hand on the wall by her head while the other rested on the elevator bar just to the side of her. Christian had already told him she doesn't like to be touched so he made sure he wasn't touching her. Making sure his body completely blocked hers; he moved his head to her ear, although from any other angle it would look like he was kissing her neck.

"Woah sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." The voice chuckled as he pushed the button to his own floor before standing on the other side.

Sawyer glanced to the guy, giving him a nod and a smirk as he played along with Ana's request before he turned his attention back to Ana. He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks even though she kept her gazed down and to the side.

Ana just wanted to burst into tears. This couldn't be happening. She had to keep it together. As the elevator stopped she closed her eyes briefly.

"You two lovebirds have fun now and remember. Elevators have cameras." He mused as he exited the elevator.

As the guy left the elevator, Sawyer moved away from Ana and quickly pushed the button to close the doors before he then looked over to Ana. She looked broken.

As they reached her floor Ana practically ran out of the elevator and to her room. Rushing in she quickly headed to the bathroom where she locked herself in, sliding down the door before just broke down in tears, arms wrapped around her knees as she sobbed into her knees.

Following Ana in, Sawyer closed her door before he moved over to the bathroom. He could hear her sobs through the door. "Miss Steele…Ana…please open the door." He sighed as she didn't. Not knowing what to do he grabbed his phone and dialled Taylor's number. "You and Mr Grey need to come to the Fairmount. Immediately. Miss Steele has locked herself in the bathroom." He paused before nodding to himself. "Yes sir." Hanging up the phone he looked to the door once more before he sighed to himself. She looked so vulnerable. Waiting patiently outside the bathroom door until the knock came. Heading over to the door he quickly opened it, making way as Christian and Taylor came bursting in.

"Where is she?" Christian demanded as he looked to Sawyer. "What the hell happened?"

"I have no idea." Sawyer admitted. "We were on the way up in the elevator and this guy asked for us to hold it up and joined us…but even before he got in she immediately freaked out. She dragged me into the corner with her and told me to pretend we were making out and to make sure he didn't see her. He got off on the fifth floor and then as soon as we reached this floor she ran here and locked herself in the bathroom. When I couldn't get her to open up I rang Taylor." Sawyer explained looking to him.

Christian listened to him before he frowned. "Did she say who the guy was?"

Sawyer shook his head. "No sir."

Christian looked to Taylor. "Get the footage. I wanna know who this guy was and why he freaked Ana out so much."

Taylor nodded as he exited the suite and headed downstairs.

Christian headed over to the bathroom. Gently knocking on the door he sighed. "Ana…baby open the door." He whispered. "You're safe. Open the door for me." Hearing a click, Christian gently opened the door slightly; nodding to Sawyer he then slipped inside, the sight he saw broke his heart. A red wig and glasses thrown on the floor along with her handbag while Ana was huddled in the corner, her face hidden in her knees as he heard her sobs. Sitting down next to her he instantly moved his arm around her and pulled her too him. He couldn't bear not being able to comfort her. "I'm here." He whispered down to her as he pressed his lips to her head. "Who was it Ana?" He asked down to her. He needed to know.

Ana clung onto Christian as if her life depended on it. Burying her face into his chest she then tried to control her sobs as she lifted her head slightly. "It was _**him**_." She sobbed, trying to calm her breathing so she could speak. "I wasn't prepared. I never thought he'd be here…never thought I'd see him again. I figured he was just someone she paid off and then he left. I didn't think he'd still be here ten years later." She blubbered as she hid her face in her hands.

Christian's jaw clenched. It was bad enough they were dealing with Elena but now the other monster was here in Seattle. Kissing her head he looked down to her. "Ana look at me…" He whispered, gently bringing her face to look at him. "We're going to go home. We're going to get this scumbag."

Ana shook her head. "He'll never be convicted Christian. He made sure his tracks were covered. Condom. He even used gloves when he beat me up and held me down. It'll be his word against mine."

"We'll figure it out." He promised to her. He wanted so badly to lose his temper and go and hunt that scumbag down but he knew any outburst now would end up frightening Ana and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Getting to his feet he grabbed Ana's handbag before he grabbed her wig and glasses before bending down in front of Ana. "Let's put these on then we can go." He whispered offering her the wig and glasses.

Ana felt numb. As Christian offered her the wig and glasses she nodded slightly as she took them before she put them back on, her eyes staying locked on the floor. She couldn't comprehend how she was truly feeling right now. She was a mix of emotions and she felt like she was going to explode.

Bending down, Christian picked Ana up bridal style and held her close to him. Opening the bathroom door he stepped into the main area seeing Taylor and Sawyer. "Sawyer will you please pack up Ana's things and bring them back to Escala. Also I want you to delete her history here. I don't want any hotel records of her being here. Pay them whatever you have too to make them disappear."

"Yes Mr Grey."

"Taylor lets go. I want us out of here as fast and discreetly as you can."

"Yes sir. Stay close and behind me at all times." He instructed before he opened the door, glancing into the hallway he then gestured for Christian to follow him.

Holding onto Ana tightly, Christian followed Taylor out of the hotel suite, staying close to him as they headed to the elevator. Once they were inside he moved behind Taylor in case someone entered but luckily they headed straight down without stopping. "Did you get the footage?" He asked looking to Taylor.

"Yes sir. The receptionist couldn't give me any details due to data protection." He rolled his eyes. "I'll run his face through facial recognition when we get back to Escala. Hopefully he'll be in the system." He explained. As the doors opened, Taylor peered out, making sure the coast was clear before he gestured for Christian to follow him once more, quickly heading out to the SUV and opening the door for them. Waiting until Christian and Ana were inside he then closed the door before getting into the driver's side, heading straight to Escala.

As soon as they were settled into the back of the SUV, Christian kept Ana as close to him as possible. He could still feel and hear her sobbing in his arms. It broke his heart. They had been so focused on bringing Elena down they had forgotten about the other monster in the equation. Pressing a kiss to Ana's head he gently rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her best he could.  
As they pulled up into the Escala garage, Christian looked down to Ana, seeing she had fallen asleep he waited for Taylor to open the door before carefully getting out with Ana and heading over to the elevator. Holding her close as they made their way up to the apartment, Christian glanced to Taylor. "I want to know everything about this scumbag as soon as you get it." He informed him.

"Yes sir. I'll be emailing Barney and Welch as well to see if they can dig up any information on him in case I run into a dead end."

"Keep me informed." Christian told him as he stepped into the apartment as the elevator doors opened. Heading straight to his bedroom he gently laid Ana down on the bed, gently taking off her wig and glasses before laying down next to her. He didn't want to leave her, not when she was this vulnerable and upset. Softly moving some hair from her face he just watched her sleep. Even in her sleep she just looked exhausted. He hated this guy as much as he hated Elena. They would get this son of a bitch. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

 **A.N  
** **Dun...dun...dun...  
I know you guys are super excited to see the downfall of Elena but the chapters leading up to her demise will be very important so bear with me! We will get there! :D  
Next chapter we find out more about Ana's attacker and Ray and Kate come into town ;)  
Thank you guys for all your support. Love you guys  
Much Love  
K xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up with a start, Ana could feel the sweat on her body, her breathing rapid. Blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness she relaxed a little seeing she was in Christian's bedroom. Looking to the side of her she saw Christian sleeping, he was still in his shirt and suit pants. Smiling slightly knowing he would have probably been watching her she glanced at his clock. It had just gone one in the morning. She couldn't even remember falling asleep. All that kept running through her head was that voice and that terrifying night. Shaking her head she gently got out of the bed before she headed over to the windows, glancing out she then quietly slid the balcony doors open before she headed over to the edge. Leaning against the railings she sighed a little as she ran her fingers through her hair. How could she not think that creep wouldn't be here? How could she forget about him? She knew she'd have to ring her therapist in the morning. She didn't know what to do. Could she be here knowing he was here? She had spent so long getting over her fear of Elena she never really took the time to get over her attacker. Would he even recognise her? Would he remember what he did to her? Would he even feel guilty for what he did to her, especially knowing she was only fourteen years old at the time?

Eyes fluttering open feeling a breeze come through his room, Christian sat up a little and looked over to the balcony. Seeing Ana looking out to the Seattle night he got out of the bed and headed over to her. Stepping into the cold Seattle night he stood next to her. "How you feeling?" He whispered down to her.

Snapping out of her own thoughts as Christian spoke, Ana looked to him before she sighed and looked ahead once more. "Honestly? Like shit." She mumbled with a shake of her head. "I just feel….I don't know. Numb. I've been so focused for so long on bringing that bitch down…it's like he's thrown a spanner into the works. I know what he did was just as bad…but it was her idea for him to do that to me…it all boiled down to her."

"Ana you were fourteen years old…there's no way that he can get away with it. Yeah she might have planned it…but it was him that physically and sexually assaulted you. I won't let him get away with it just like I'm not letting her get away with a damn thing that she done to us."

Ana nodded a little as she looked to him before sighing. "I'm going to ring my therapist tomorrow. Christ he's going to have a field day." She shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair once more. "Not to mention my dad when he finds out he's here…he's going to lose it."

"But he's also going to be quite proud."

Ana frowned. "Why? Cause I locked myself in a bathroom and had a breakdown?"

Christian shook his head. "No…because despite that and despite how vulnerable you felt you let me hold you. You let me comfort you. You let me carry you and you did it all without flinching. You fell asleep in my arms…that's a huge step Ana considering you wouldn't even let me touch you when you first arrived."

Ana smiled a little to herself. "I feel safe with you. I know you'd never hurt me…and like you reminded me…your touch is out of nothing but love. You have no idea how comforting and reassuring that is for me." Moving closer to him she rested her hands on his chest. "You let me touch you…I remember when we were kids how hard it was for you at first, but then you couldn't wait for me to touch you, even if it was just a hug." She smiled to him. "I loved your touch back then and I'll love it now. I can't promise I won't flinch from time to time but…" She paused and took his hands and moved them around her. "I want you to touch me."

Christian smiled as he listened to her. Happily keeping his arms around her he pressed a kiss to her head as he looked down to her. "How about you have a shower then get into something a bit more comfortable while I make you a hot drink?" He suggested looking to her.

Ana gave a small nod. "That sounds good to me."

Stealing a kiss off her he smiled. "Sawyer bought all your stuff from the hotel. Your bag is on the chair in the bedroom."

Kissing him back, Ana nodded slightly as she headed back inside. Going over to the chair she grabbed a clean pair of panties before grabbing one of Christian's shirts and headed into the bathroom. She liked sleeping in his shirts. It was a comfort to her. Stripping out of her clothes she turned on the shower before stepping inside, letting the water hit her skin as she leant against the shower wall. She had so many thoughts and feelings running through her right now and most of them? Had nothing to do with Elena or her attacker. Despite everything going on all she could think about was Christian and her overwhelming feelings for him. The way he was with her…it just made her forget everything.

As Anastasia showered, Christian headed into the kitchen. He may have been useless at cooking but he was sure he could manage making Ana a hot drink. Turning the light on he popped the kettle on as he grabbed a mug and popped in a tea bag, glancing out to the Seattle night briefly as he waited for the kettle boil. As he saw Taylor coming out of his office he frowned slightly. "Taylor? What are you still doing awake?"

"I wanted to wait until we have something on Miss Steele's attacker."

"And do you have anything?" He asked him.

Taylor shook his head. "Not yet sir. Last I heard Barney was still running through facial recognition. He's not just checking Seattle he's searching all through America. He'll pop up. As soon as we get a name he will try and see if he can link him with Lincoln."

Christian nodded before he then poured the water into the mug before he looked to Taylor. "Taylor I was wondering if you could do me a favour." He commented taking the teabag out of Ana's mug.

Taylor frowned slightly but nodded. "Of course sir…"

"In the morning I'm hoping to get Anastasia out of here for a few hours before we pick her father and friend up from the airport…despite what's happening I don't want her to feel too cooped up in here. I want the playroom to be dismantled and completely decorated."

Taylor looked to him shocked. Now that's something he never thought he would hear him say.

Seeing Taylor's reaction Christian couldn't help but smile. "It's not something I want Ana to see. I don't want to frighten her off and considering what Elena did to her in her own playroom she will run a mile if she sees mine. I'd like to turn it into a room of sanctuary for her. Somewhere she can relax and gather her thoughts. Somewhere she feels safe. I know she loves to read so maybe we could turn it into a library for her. Have the walls painted white and have grey accessories. A grey fabric plush sofa as well as a swivel chair for her to curl up on. Have a grey carpet with two large white rugs that she could easily lay on if she wanted too…if you can I'd like an electric fireplace in their too for the cold winter nights. I know she's waiting for her place to be finished…but I'm hoping she'll just stay here with me and move in."

"You've thought a lot about this sir." Taylor commented with a smile.

Christian nodded. "I just want her to feel safe and I don't want to be without her. I went so long without her."

"I'll get right on it tomorrow sir. Sawyer will accompany you and Ryan and Reynolds will be shadowing. Everything will be completed by the time you arrive home."

"Thank you Taylor. Now get some sleep." He told him before he grabbed Ana's mug and headed back into the bedroom, smiling as saw Ana coming out of the bathroom in one of his shirts, tying up her wet hair in a messy bun. "Feeling better?" He asked as he placed her mug down on the bedside table and looked to her.

Ana nodded and smiled to him. "Yes, thank you." Moving over to him she slid her hands up his chest. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt…"

Christian smiled as he moved his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. "It looks better on you anyway. I made you a cup of tea."

"Thank you." She whispered looking to him, her mouth suddenly going very dry as she kept her eyes locked to his as they just stared at each other.

"What are you thinking?" Christian asked after what felt like a lifetime of silence and staring at one another.

"Too much." She whispered as she stepped away from him and headed over to the bed and sat herself down, bringing her tea into her hands she took a welcoming sip as she closed her eyes briefly.

Moving to sit next to her, Christian looked to her. "Talk to me…"

Ana sighed. "I feel conflicted." She admitted looking down to her tea.

Christian frowned a little. "Why? About what?" He asked curiously to her.

Ana knew he wouldn't let this drop. Rubbing her forehead a little with her free hand she sighed. "I've had one sexual experience…think it's safe to say it was horrific…for years sex has never appealed to me, not that I ever dated. Spent most of my time avoiding the male gender. I couldn't think of anything worse. Couldn't stand the thought of it…now? Being with you? The way you make me feel…it makes me want it but at the same time…I'm absolutely terrified."

At her confession, Christian looked to her, moving his hand to her cup he gently took it off her and put it on the side before gently holding both her hands in his as he looked to her. "I would love nothing more than to make love to you…but there is no rush for it. The last thing I want is for you to feel frightened or scared about what's happening. I've never made love to anyone before…but I want you to be the first…even when we're grey and old…I want to be making love to you. Worshipping you and your body like it deserves to be worshipped." He bought his hand to her cheek and softly stroked it with his thumb. "When it feels right for you, you will know…until then? Baby steps. I've waited ten years for you…what's a little bit longer?" He smiled and leant in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Now come on. Let's get some sleep. Your dad and friend will be here tomorrow."

Ana looked to him in complete awe as she listened to him. What did she ever do to deserve such an amazing man? They were both fucked up in their own way, but at the same time they balanced each other perfectly. Happily kissing him back she smiled and nodded. "Okay." She whispered back to him before she took another quick sip of her tea before she moved to lie back down on the bed.

As Ana laid back down, Christian got up from the bed. Grabbing his pyjama pant bottoms he changed into them before removing his shirt and climbing into bed. A yawn passing his lips he moved over to Ana and gently moved his arm around her, gently bringing her closer to him so her back was flush to his chest.

Ana stiffened feeling his arm around her but soon relaxed as she moved her hand on top of his before she let her eyes fall to a close as she happily drifted off to sleep.

Pressing a kiss to her neck, Christian let his own eyes fall to a close as he drifted back off to sleep, happily holding his girl close to him. Never did he ever think he would be in this position. For years he had dreamt of Ana returning and now she was finally here. She was back and there was no way he was ever going to let her go. She was his.

XoxoxoX

When morning came, Christian was woken by the sound of his phone going off. Opening his eyes he smiled seeing Ana still sleeping in his arms before he frowned and rolled onto his back. Noticing the time he raised an eyebrow. It was gone half past nine. He never slept in this late before. Grabbing his phone he let a yawn pass his lips as he answered. "What?" He grumbled rubbing his eye, trying to be quiet so he didn't disturb Ana.

"Bro why have you changed the code for the penthouse and not told me?" He immediately asked. "I can't get in…"

Christian sighed as he got out of bed. "Hang on I'll be out now." He mumbled as he headed into the main room and headed over to Taylor's security office and headed inside.

"Good morning Mr Grey." He greeted taking a welcoming sip of his coffee.

"Morning Taylor, what's the new code? I currently have a moaning brother on the phone because he can't get up."

Taylor chuckled before handing him a piece of paper. "Barney has nearly completed his check as well sir. He should have all the information within the hour. He has confirmed he has a name, he's just trying to link him to Lincoln."

Christian nodded as he took the paper. "Good. Arrange a meeting at GEH for later this afternoon. Ana's father will be here so we can all receive the information together. I'll come and speak to you when I've gotten rid of my brother." He told him before putting the phone back to his ear. "Okay Elliot the new code is 69477." He told him before hanging up and going into the main room to wait for him.

"Dude why did you change the code?" Elliot asked as he entered and headed over to his brother. "You normally text us the new code."

"Yeah well that was before Mia gave Elena Lincoln the code and she turned up here the other night."

Elliot frowned in confusion. "So? It's not unusual for her to do that?"

Christian sighed. "It's a long story but the short version? I don't want her anywhere near me."

"But why?" Elliot asked with a frown before shaking his head. "You know what, save it for later…mom said you and Ana turned up at the house…you two good?"

"Yeah we're fine. Look we're going to be coming over next Sunday for dinner…"

"Holy fuck!" Elliot interrupted as he saw Ana emerge from Christian's bedroom still dressed in one of his shirts and what he guessed just her panties underneath before he smirked to his brother. "You're finally boning her? I'm proud of you bro."

"You've always had such a way with words Elliot." Ana mused as she moved over to Christian and wrapped her arms around him before looking to Elliot. "What brings you here?"

"Christian was just telling me why he changed his code and why he doesn't want Elena anywhere near him."

Ana sighed a little as she looked to Christian. "We better tell him…"

"Are you sure? We were supposed to tell him and Mia together…"

"Tell me what?" Elliot demanded looking to the pair of them. "You two are keeping secrets and I want to know what." He snapped at them. He was fed up with the secrets.

Ana looked to Christian. "Tell him everything…I have to go pick up my dad and Kate from the airport, my dad text me their flight is coming in early…"

Christian sighed as he looked down to her. "I wanted to come with you…"

"It's fine honestly…talk to Elliot." She smiled and stole a kiss off him before heading to the bedroom to get changed.

Christian nodded a little as he watched her go before he then looked to his brother and sighed. "I'll get us some drinks."

Elliot frowned. "Drinks? Bro it's like not even ten in the morning."

"Trust me. You're going to need it." He told him as he headed to the kitchen. He had forgotten Gail had an appointment this morning. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers he looked to his brother. "Come join me in my office." He told him with a sigh. He knew this was going to be a very difficult conversation but he had to have it. Elliot needed to know what kind of woman Elena Lincoln was and he knew as soon as he told him what had happened Elliot would be by his side. He'd be angry. Furious even for not telling him sooner but Christian knew as soon as he had gotten over the initial shock of it all he would be there for him. They might not be blood related but Elliot was his brother. That was never going to change.

* * *

 **A.N  
** **I know i said in my last A.N that Kate and Ray would arrive but i didn't want the chapter to be stupidly long so they'll be arriving in the next chapter! Haha!  
Once again, thank you to everyone who is supporting this story, you guys really give me the boost to keep on writing!  
I am writing as i go so hopefully next chapter will be up in a couple of days and i do want to update my Challenges story too.  
Much Love  
K xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N  
** **You may want to have some tissues…  
I won't write in detail about Ana and Christian's ordeal as I know it's a sensitive subject for some readers.  
Enjoy the chapter!  
Much Love  
K xx**

Pouring them a drink, Christian took a deep breath as he sat himself at his desk, glancing to Elliot as he sat the other side he slid the tumbler over to him before taking a sip of his own.

"Christian what the hell is going on?" Elliot asked looking to him.

Christian sighed as he looked to his brother. "What I'm about to tell you…must not be shared with anyone. Mom and dad already know…I'm telling you now because it's unfair to keep you in the dark any longer. Can I just get everything out before you start asking questions?" He asked looking to his elder brother.

Elliot frowned. This does not sound good. Taking a sip of his whiskey he simply nodded. He was bracing himself for the worst.

Christian smiled a little to him before he sighed and began his story. He started with Ana's and why she left and what happened to her. He kept his eyes on Elliot as he spoke. Elliot was as protective of Ana as he was so he knew this was going to be a kick in the teeth for him, especially considering he had always hated Elena. Elliot's instincts were always to protect yet Ana was someone he couldn't. As he spoke he saw Elliot draining the contents of his tumbler before pouring himself another. Holy shit he was going to be shit faced by the time this was finished. Taking a breather he then went on to explain his side of things. What happened when Ana left and what Elena did to him and introduced him to. To say that Elliot was horrified was an understatement. The colour had drained from his face. He looked like he had seen a ghost.  
As he finished speaking he finished the rest of his drink he then looked to his brother who looked deep in thought. "Elliot…"

"Why the fuck didn't you come to me?" Elliot demanded looking to him. He wasn't angry at Christian. He was mainly angry at himself. How could he have not known? How could he have not seen what was happening right in front of his eyes?

Christian sighed as he looked to him. "At the time I didn't see what she did as wrong. It wasn't until Ana came back and told me everything that she did to her that I saw her for what she truly was."

"You still should have come to me!" He told him with a frown. "Surly a part of you knew what she was doing was wrong? She was like fucking thirty at the time, even older! You were fifteen!"

"Of course I knew it was wrong but she was hot and older! I didn't want to really pass up the opportunity. Ana had left…I was a mess and didn't know what to do. Elena was just…there."

"How convenient." Elliot hissed with the shake of his head as he grabbed the whisky bottle and took a large gulp from the bottle. "Fucking hell Christian…I should have seen it…should have noticed your change."

"How could you?" Christian asked looking to him. "I actually thought she was helping me and in some messed up way she did…"

"Because you went from being a right little fucker to behaving…when Ana left it destroyed you. You were lost. Fighting. Fuck you broke Billy Roman's nose for asking where Ana was! Then you just changed…" He shook his head. "Yeah but she was the one who sent Ana away in the first place. She's fucked up bro. She might have helped you but if it wasn't for her in the first place then you wouldn't have needed helping. She got rid of Ana to get to you and it worked. She knew what she was doing. She preyed on you. She's a fucking paedophile. Fuck, what she did to Ana is bad enough." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Christian." He whispered, hanging his head. He felt so ashamed of himself right now. How could he not see?!

Christian listened to his brother. He felt so guilty. He knew he should have gone to him but he just didn't want to say anything. Didn't know how he could tell someone what was going on with Elena. At his apology he looked to him. "Sorry for what?" He asked with a frown. He had no idea why he was apologising. Elliot didn't do anything wrong.

"For being a shitty brother. If I had paid more attention to you then chasing skirt I might have been able to stop that bitch getting her claws into you." He whispered before breaking out into a sob. "I should have been there for you."

Christian looked to his brother, his heart breaking. He had never seen Elliot cry. Getting up he moved over to his brother and bent down in front of him and sighed. "Elliot please don't blame yourself." He whispered to him. "I hid it well, it's not like I wanted it to stop at the time…you are not a shitty brother. I wouldn't want anyone else as a brother. I know I don't show it much but you and Mia mean everything to me." He sighed and for the first time in his life he pulled his brother into a hug and hugged him tightly. "You are not a shitty brother." He repeated once more, tears running down his own cheeks.

Elliot broke into another sob as Christian hugged him. They have never hugged. Moving his arms around his brother he hugged him back just as tight. "I'm going to fucking destroy that bitch." He whispered to him. "I promise I won't let her get away with it. What she did to you and to Ana. I'll fucking end her man."

Christian pulled back and looked to his brother. "We know she won't get away with it. We have a plan. And now that you know you can help us but for now you must keep Mia in the dark. Until we talk to her she is not to know the code for the elevator and under no circumstances do we let her know that Ana is back. We can't risk it getting back to Elena."

"Bro my lips are sealed." He promised him before shaking his head as he wiped his eyes. He felt like such an idiot for crying but he couldn't believe what Christian and Ana had gone through as kids. They were just kids and that woman did those horrible things to them. He wanted to end her. "Fuck, I actually want to kill that old bitch." He told him before sighing. "You do know this is not going to go down well Mia don't you? She's going to be heartbroken…"

"Believe me you are not alone. When Ana told me everything she did to her…I wanted to kill her. I couldn't let her get away with it." He told him before he sighed and nodded. "I know. When we told mom and dad…I've never seen her cry so much."

Elliot shook his head in disgust. "What kind of animal does that to a fourteen year old girl? And who the fuck raped her?" He asked looking to him. "He's much to blame along with that twisted bitch." He sighed. "That I can believe…"

"We'll be learning about him this afternoon. Ana saw him yesterday when she went back to her hotel room. She completely freaked out and locked herself in the bathroom until I got there. Taylor got the footage from the hotel and Barney managed to get an ID for him and he's finding out how he is linked to Lincoln. We're meeting at GEH later today. I haven't told Ana yet but with Ray and Kate here they should know too, especially as it could affect our plan. The more updated everyone is the better for everyone."

Elliot nodded be he frowned, confused. "Who's Kate? Ana's mom is called Carla right?"

"She's Ana's friend from New York. She made a presentation that will show everyone Elena has abused including Ana…we're going to expose Elena at the Labour Day party…"

Elliot nodded to his brother as he listened to him before he relaxed back in his seat and looked to Christian. "Whatever you need. Count me in."

XoxoxoX

"Thank you Sawyer." Ana smiled as she climbed out of the back of the SUV, popping on her sunglasses she headed towards the airport. Going in she glanced around before she smiled to herself as she spotted a familiar blonde and her dad alongside her. They wouldn't spot her because she was wearing her red wig. Pulling off her sunglasses she headed over to them. "Looking for someone?" She mused looking to them.

Ray's face lit up as he spotted his daughter. Going over to he smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss to her head. "It's good to see you." He whispered to her with a smile. He was dying to just wrap her up in arms and hug her but he learnt a long time ago it was not safe to do so.

"You too dad." Ana whispered with a smile to her father before she then grinned to Kate before smirking. She looked a bit worse for wear. "You alright there Kate?"

"The flight sucked." She grumbled with a pout. "Turbulence was a bitch and your dad just laughed it off."

Ray chuckled as he looked to Kate, he had grown a fondness for Kate, she was like a daughter to him and if it wasn't for Kate they wouldn't have gotten as nearly as close to getting the information they needed on Elena. "It wasn't that bad."

Kate scoffed as she looked to him completely gone off. "I genuinely thought we were going to die. I've never been on a flight so bad."

"Well the main thing now is that you are here." She smiled to them once more before she looked to Sawyer then back to them. "This is Sawyer. He's my CPO. Perks of dating Christian I guess..."

"Dating?" Both Ray and Kate asked looking to her.

Ana nodded a little. "Short version? We argued. We talked. We cried. We confessed. We kissed and now Christian and I are together…" She told them with a slight chuckle before she smiled to Sawyer. "Sawyer this is my father Ray and my best friend, Kate." She introduced as they headed back to the car. She didn't want to talk about her relationship with Christian, especially to her father. She knew he'd ask way too many embarrassing questions. Ana climbed in the back with Kate while Ray got in the passenger side while Sawyer put the bags in the trunk before getting into the driver's side.

Ray raised an eyebrow as he followed them to the car. "He hired a bodyguard for you? I knew there was a reason I liked that boy." He mused with a grin before nodding to Sawyer. "Good to have someone watching my little girl." He told him as he got in the car.

"Dad." Ana groaned with a shake of her head as she settled in the seat as Sawyer began to drive.

Kate looked to Ana. "Got to say Steele…I'm loving the red on you! You look hot!" She beamed with a grin.

Ana smiled to her friend. "Thank you. Although it is only a wig. I wasn't brave enough to go through with it permanently."

Ray looked to her. "Has she seen you?"

Ana shook her head. "No. Though it was a close call the other night. She turned up at Christian's place when I went there for food. I hid in his bedroom while he got rid of her."

"You told him everything?" Ray asked.

Ana nodded. "Everything." She confirmed before sighing, her eyes pooling with tears. "She went after him dad. I left thinking I was doing what was best for Christian but she still went after him."

"Miss Steele, Mr Grey has asked that I take you all to GEH. There have been some developments regarding yesterday's incident." Sawyer piped up as he looked to Ana in the mirror.

"What incident?" Ray demanded looking to his daughter. "What happened?"

Ana looked to her father and sighed a little as she quickly wiped her eyes before the tears fell. "I went back to the hotel to get my stuff as Christian insists I stay with him until my place is ready…while me and Sawyer were in the elevator… _ **he**_ got in."

Ray's face practically drained of colour. He knew exactly who she meant. The monster who robbed his baby girl of her innocence. "You sure it was him?"

Ana nodded a little as she looked to him. "Not really a voice you can forget." She told him with a little shrug. She felt and probably looked so deflated.

"Did he know it was you?" Kate asked softly. She looked like the Ana she knew when they first met. Vulnerable Ana.

"He didn't see me. I pulled Sawyer into the corner with me. Told him to pretend like we were making out and that he wasn't to see me. Sawyer did a good job but just hearing his voice…it bought it all back. I practically ran to my room and locked myself in the bathroom until Christian came to get me." She admitted with a defeated sigh. "Guess it was wishful thinking on my part that he would have disappeared. I have been so focused on destroying Elena…I completely forgot about him." She shook her head and looked to him. "Anyway…Christian's head of security got the footage from the elevator and they sent it to someone who can track him down and get information on him. I'm guessing that's what Christian wants to see us about. They probably got a name." She told him. As they pulled into the underground garage of Christian's building, Ana climbed out of the car as Sawyer opened the door for her and headed over to the elevator, her dad and Kate following behind. As Sawyer punched in the code to get to Christian's floor, Ana looked to her father. "How's mom?"

Leaning against the elevator wall, Ray smiled to his daughter. "She misses you."

"I miss her too. I can't wait for all of this to be over with." She looked to her dad. "You're still going to move back to Seattle right?" She asked looking to him before looking to Kate. "You too?"

"Of course we will Annie. Your mother is packing as we speak." Ray told her with a smile. Truth be told he couldn't wait to move back to Seattle. New York wasn't the same. It wasn't home.

Kate nodded. "You're my best friend, Steele. I'm wherever you are. Besides. You have a nice two bedroom apartment. I'm sure you could do with the company."

Ana smiled to Kate. "You know you're more than welcome to move in with me."

Kate grinned to Ana before she looked up as the doors opened. Following Ana and Sawyer out she glanced around and raised an eyebrow. "Wow…Grey sure knows how to work in Style…"

Ana smirked as she looked to her friend. "You don't know the half of it." She told her before following Sawyer into a conference room. Seeing Christian sat at a large table with Elliot one side, Taylor next to him while a guy on a computer sat a few seats down next to a projector.

Seeing Ana, Christian smiled as he got up. "Ana." He smiled and made his way over to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek before looking to Ray and offered him his hand. "Mr Steele. So good to see you again."

"Oh enough with the formalities Christian. I've known you long enough." Ray laughed shaking his hand. "But it's good to see you son. Thank you for looking after my girl."

"Trust me Ray. I'm not letting her out of my sight." Christian told him before he smiled to Kate. "You must be Kate."

"That I am." Kate confirmed with a smile.

"I'm Christian and there is my brother Elliot and my head of security, Taylor." He looked to Ana and Ray before gesturing to the guy with the laptop. "This is Barney Sullivan. He's one of my security advisors and investigator. He's also very handy with a computer." He looked to them before gesturing them to sit down.

Ana smiled to Barney before she then moved and sat down next to Christian. She felt sick. She didn't know why she felt so nervous.

As soon as everyone was seated, Sawyer moving to sit next to Taylor, Christian looked to Barney and gave a slight nod to him. "Tell us what you found Barney."

Barney nodded. "Okay before I start, Miss Steele I'm going to show you a picture. Can you just confirm for me that it's your attacker? I know you recognised his voice but I want us to be 100% sure it's the right guy."

Ana's jaw clenched but she nodded all the same. They had to do this. As Barney got up and handed her the iPad she looked to the picture before she gave a slight nod and quickly handed it back to him. "Yeah that's him." She mumbled.

Barney nodded sitting back down and typing away on his computer before he bought up a file on the big screen. "His name is Jack Hyde. Thirty four years old, originally from Detroit. He does have a criminal record most of them are drug offences when he was younger but there was an arrest a month after Miss Steele's attack. Too put it bluntly he was pissed out of his brain and was caught driving. He was fined and released."

"Guilty conscience?" Christian asked looking to him.

"Possibly. It seemed he had a problem with drugs and alcohol most of his life and he admitted himself into rehab for four months after his arrest. Ever since he has been clean and he moved to L.A."

"Connection to Lincoln?"

"That's where it gets tricky." Barney sighed as he pulled up another file. "I can't find a solid link between the two. What I do have however are bank transfers. Now two days before the attack Hyde received fifty thousand dollars from an offshore account to which we know Lincoln uses a number of them. When looking at her finances the same amount was transferred from her account to an offshore account the day she grabbed Miss Steele. "

"Why is he back in Seattle?" Ana asked looking to him. "You said he moved to L.A."

"He's here on business. He owns a number of book stores in L.A and he was looking to expand. According to the information I have he'll be leaving for L.A tomorrow. He has no intention of staying in Seattle."

"Has he had any contact from that bitch?" Elliot piped up looking to Barney.

"None. I tracked both their cell phones. Not only have they had zero contact with each other they haven't even come within thirty feet of each other. No emails either."

"So she literally paid someone she didn't know to rape me." Ana commented looking blankly ahead of herself.

"He was twenty four when he raped you. He's as just as much a paedophile as that woman. Probably was high on drugs as well." Kate commented her voice laced with revulsion.

Christian looked to Ana. Moving his hand to hers he interlocked their fingers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I need some air." Ana mumbled as she pulled her hand from Christian's and got to her feet. Heading over to the balcony doors she slid them open before going out, closing the doors behind her as she leant on the railing, pulling her wig off she tossed it onto a chair before she looked ahead of herself, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Watching his daughter go, Ray looked to Barney. "You able to keep tabs on this guy when he gets back to L.A?"

Barney nodded. "I should be able to sir."

"Good. When this mess is sorted with that bitch I'll be going after that piece of scumbag." He seethed shaking his head.

"I'll make sure I know of his whereabouts at all times."

Christian looked out to Ana as he watched her before looking to Elliot. "Elliot will you go with Sawyer and take Ray and Kate to Bellevue." He looked to Ray. "My mother is very eager to speak to you."

"Sure no problem." Elliot commented as he got to his feet and tapped Sawyer on the shoulder. "Come on big guy."

"Look after my girl Grey." Ray told him as he got to his feet and looked over to his daughter. He knew she would need space to think but also knew Christian wouldn't let anything happen to Ana.

Christian nodded. "We'll be at my parents' house soon. No doubt my mom will insist you stay with her. Kate you're welcome to stay with me and Ana. I'm not sure when Ana's apartment is going to be ready."

Kate smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She looked to her best friend one more time before she followed the others out. She hated seeing her friend like this. She didn't deserve it. Hell she wouldn't wish this on her worst enemy. What Ana went through, as well as Christian and those other boys was absolutely callous.

"Barney thank you. I'll be in touch." Christian told him before he looked to Taylor as Barney left. "Is it done?" He asked looking to him.

Taylor nodded. "Yes sir. Ryan confirmed it all just before the meeting started. He sent me pictures and everything looks perfect."

"Good." Getting to his feet he looked out to Ana. "Get the car ready, we'll leave as soon as she's ready." He told him before he headed over to the balcony and joined Ana. Seeing her tear stained cheeks his heart broke. Gently pulling her to him he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her head, tightening his arms around her as he heard her break into sobs into his chest. Nothing he would say would make anything better for her. All he knew was that he had to be there for her. He could reassure her all he could but he knew deep down right now it wouldn't make a difference. Everything was too raw for her right now. She needed time.

"I'm sorry." Ana whispered between sobs as she clung onto Christian's shirt tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Christian told her as he looked down to her, cupping her face in his hands he bought her face up to look at him, gently wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "He might be leaving Seattle but this is far from over. He will get what's coming to him." He promised as he looked to her. He wasn't going to let that fucker get away with it and he knew Ray and Elliot wouldn't either. Jack Hyde was going to regret the day he accepted that money off Elena Lincoln. He'd make sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N  
** **Apologies for the delay! Work has gotten in the way. Good news is I now have a complete week off. Bad news my laptop is literally falling apart so as long as it behaves I should be able to get a few chapters out to you over the next week. I get paid next Friday so hopefully be purchasing a new one then!** **  
** **Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm so happy that this story has proven to be such a success! I do have one question for you….would you like me to continue this story for as long as I can or would you like me to split it into a sequel? Let me know your thoughts!  
I have had a lot of questions over what Ana does for a living so this chapter we will go into it as well as a little background into her life in New York and her friendship with Kate.  
As some of you may know I work with children and last year I was promoted to Manager so I've based Ana's job around my own job role as it's something I know a lot about and it was easy to link in with the story etc. Anyway enjoy the chapter; any questions don't hesitate to PM me.  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

"Grace that was lovely, thank you." Ray smiled as he looked to Grace as he put down his knife and fork. "I will say your cooking is one of the things I have truly missed here in Seattle. Shame Mia is out of town until next week. I was looking forward to her making her famous peanut butter cookies." He told her with a smile before he looked to Carrick. "When this mess is over with how about we go fishing? We'll take the boys like old times."

Carrick nodded as he took a sip of his wine. "You got yourself a deal." He smirked to Christian before looking to Ray. "That's if you can pry Christian away from Ana long enough." He teased. After hearing they had found out about Ana's rapist both Grace and Carrick vowed to be at any help that they could to help Ana through this and to make sure that both Lincoln and Hyde burned in hell. Carrick would make sure neither of them walked away from this.

Christian shot his father a look before he looked to Ana beside him. She hadn't eaten much and he could tell she was not in the right frame of mind and was off in her own little world. She had nodded off on the ride over here, exhausted from crying and he felt guilty for waking her up. All he wanted to do right now was take his girl home. Wanted to take her pain away.

"So Kate…" Elliot began eyeing the blonde. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her since he first laid eyes on her. She was unreal! "How did you meet Ana?" He asked curiously to her. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

"She broke my nose." Kate chimed looking to him.

Elliot nearly choked on his beer as he looked to her. "She did what?" He asked. Surly he didn't hear that right but he guessed from the looks Christian and his parents were giving Kate he hadn't!

"It was a total accident." Kate told him with a soft smile. "I was behind Ana in a queue for coffee. Some jackass barges past me sending me flying straight into the back of Ana. Next thing I know I've got an elbow colliding full force with my nose and Ana is apologising like there's no tomorrow. She took me to the hospital and paid for all my medical bills even though I told her she didn't have to. She told me about her fear of touch and that's why she reacted the way she did. From there our friendship just got stronger and stronger. I even gave Ana her business idea and used my own contacts to promote it." She told them with a smile.

Listening to Kate, Christian gave a slight nod. He knew all too well the effects of having someone touch you when it's the thing you fear the most. At Kate's last comment he frowned a little before he looked to Ana. She was still in her own little world. Looking to Kate he frowned a little. "I'm sorry…business idea? What business?" He asked curiously.

Kate frowned. "You don't know?" She asked confused before she looked to Ana and sighed before looking to Christian. "She's the Chief Early Years Executive."

"A what?" Elliot asked with a mouth full of food.

"Elliot." Grace scolded looking to him.

"I run my own pre-schools." Ana commented as she finally looked up from her plate and looked to Elliot. "My pre-schools are for children under five. We run a specialised program for the children aged two until they are three where the childcare is paid for by the government. It aims to help families who in deprived areas and are struggling with childcare costs when they have to go to work before the child starts kindergarten but we have private spaces where parents pay if their child doesn't fall under the right age range for our program or are out of area. It gives children an early start in life making sure that they are getting all the best opportunities that are available to them before moving onto full time education, even the private spaces are affordable and are not costing parents ridiculous amounts. Most of my staff who have children and pay privately feel less pressured into coming back to work knowing they don't have to worry about childcare. It's a win, win situation for the children and parents. I have several schools over New York."

"Wow Ana, that's remarkable." Grace beamed with a smile to her. "What made you go into that field of work?" She asked curiously to her. As a paediatrician she was fascinated. She never thought Ana would go into that line of work but was thrilled that she had.

"Because children under five are the most vulnerable." She replied. "When children are in school, the schools are pretty good with noticing signs of abuse or if something is wrong. The younger children are forgotten about and are often overlooked. My schools can act like a safe haven as well as a place for children to play and learn. My staff are trained in advance with Safeguarding children and what signs to look out for if they suspect that a child is being abused. I used my trust fund to start up my first pre-school. Kate had just graduated college when we met and was aa eager journalist wanting to get a big break. Her first article she wrote about my pre-school. We didn't think it would get much response but it did. Slowly but surely the number of children increased. About a year after I opened the first one it came clear that there was a greater need all over New York. Kate now works for me. She works in the social media aspects of things. Promoting the schools and articles she finds she shares them on our websites for parents to gain access to. When all this is over with I'm hoping to open a school here in Seattle."

Christian couldn't help but look at Ana in complete awe. While some might think she was a glorified babysitter she was actually protecting the young children. Ana was very aware of his early childhood and often made it no secret how she wished she was there to protect him. Maybe if there was something in place for him when he was younger, who knows, maybe he wouldn't have gone through what he did? Maybe his birth mother could have kept him safe if there were programs that were in place to help parents.

Ray smiled proudly at his daughter. Despite everything she has accomplished so much. Instead of blowing her trust fund she put it to good use and it was the best thing she could have done.

"What about your schools in New York?" Grace asked curiously to her.

"I have a great team working in each of my schools. Now and again I will go there to make sure everything is running smoothly and to make sure everything is in order, they know if any problems occur they can ring me and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Can I ask you a question?" Elliot asked looking to Ana, his features softening. "And I'm not asking to upset you or offend you…"

Ana nodded to him. "Sure…"

"Is what happened to you and what happened to Christian before he was adopted the reason you started the schools?" He asked curiously to her.

"Elliot." Carrick scolded with a frown.

"No it's fine." Ana cut in smiling to Carrick before she looked to Elliot and nodded. "Yes. I know I was older…but the boys Elena targeted…the ones she abused. They were all children who were abused as young children. Boys who were adopted or in foster care and had rough childhoods and were having behaviour issues. She took advantage of their vulnerability. It was quite early on I noticed the pattern and remembering what Christian went through as a little boy did play a big part in my decision. The earlier we can save the children the more likely monsters like her can't get their claws into vulnerable people. Teaching children or even just making them aware of what is right or what is wrong…if I can save one child then it's all worth it."

"Anastasia, you are amazing." Grace whispered with a smile to her as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"That she is." Ray commented with a smile. "She's worked hard the last few years."

"Well whatever help you need for starting your new schools, you let me know." Carrick told her with a smile. "Even if it's just trying to find the right building."

Ana smiled softly to him. "Thank you Carrick."

"So Kate…" Elliot began looking back to the blonde. "Are you moving to Seattle too or will you be heading back to New York?"

Kate smiled. "I'll be moving to Seattle with Ana. We'll be sharing her apartment."

"Is that nearly done?" Ray asked curiously as he looked to his daughter.

"Nearly. Should be able to move in by the end of next week. They emailed me yesterday they're just finishing off the last few touches and making sure everything is working fine and all the furniture is assembled correctly."

"Where are you moving too?" Grace asked looking to the girls.

"Near Pike Place Market." Ana told her with a smile. "It's a nice apartment, not too big but not too small either."

Grace nodded. "I've seen some of the apartment buildings; they look lovely from the outside and a nice quiet neighbourhood."

Ana nodded. "A nice quiet neighbourhood was something I was looking for, but until then Christian is kindly offered for me to stay with him."

"And me." Kate piped up with a smile.

"Well Ray I insist you stay here with us." Grace told him looking to him. "Are you planning on moving back to Seattle?"

"Thank you Grace that's very kind of you." He smiled and nodded. "We are. Carla is home packing the house up. She'd be here but feared if she came face to face with Lincoln she wouldn't be held accountable for her actions…and well you know Carla. She can have a right temper on her. More so now since everything has happened to Ana. We're actually in talks with purchasing our old home. Turns out the couple who are currently occupying it are moving to New Zealand."

"Oh that's perfect!" Grace beamed with a grin to him. "Well anything you need you tell us and we will help. You are family to us."

"Thank you Grace." He smiled to his dear friend before he then looked to his daughter and frowned a little. "Annie you okay? You've hardly touched your food."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and not really that hungry. Been a long day." She told him with a soft smile.

"You know you can call Jacobs at any time…"

"I know but honestly. I'll deal with it tomorrow. I just want to have a hot shower and go to bed."

Christian looked down to her. "We can leave when you're ready." He told her moving some hair from her face.

Ana looked to him and smiled. "Okay." She whispered before she looked to Kate. "You ready to bounce?"

"I could always drop Kate over later?" Elliot suggested looking to them.

Kate smirked. "Very kind of you Elliot but I'm good. I'll go with Ana and Christian."

Christian smirked to his brother before he got out his phone and text Taylor that they would be out shortly. Looking to his parents he sighed. "Let me know when Mia arrives? I don't think we can wait any longer to tell her. Not without raising suspicion."

Carrick nodded. "I agree. The sooner she knows the safer it will be. We can't risk Elena prying and Mia slipping up because she's been kept in the dark."

"I'll call you when she's home." Grace promised looking to her youngest son.

Christian nodded before looking to Ana. "Ready?" He asked looking to her.

Ana nodded getting up from her seat, everyone else also getting up as they were settling in for the night. "Thank you for the food Grace."

"You're more than welcome sweetheart. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

Ana nodded to her before looking to Kate who was on her feet and smirking to Elliot as she grabbed her duffel bag. Shaking her head she then took Christian's hand as he offered it to her. Looking down to their hands, she looked to Christian briefly before she let go of his hand and headed over to her father. "I love you dad." She whispered before she moved her arms around him. It had been so long since she hugged him. But like with Christian, she knew her father wouldn't hurt her.

Ray's eyes widened as he saw Ana and Christian holding hands but nothing prepared him for when his daughter moved her arms around him and hugged him. Blinking back the tears he gently moved his arms around her. "I love you too Ana." He whispered down to her.

Ana smiled up to him before she gently moved away from him and headed back over to Christian, once more her hand going into his. Giving a wave to the Grey's she then headed out with Christian, Kate following behind them. Climbing into the SUV, Ana sat in the back with Kate while Christian got in the front with Taylor.

"I'm proud of you." Kate whispered with a smile to her.

"You are?" Ana asked looking to her. "Why?"

"Because you hugged your dad…that was such a precious moment Ana…"

Ana nodded a little to Kate. "I can't keep being afraid of human contact. I can do it with Christian…I should be able to do it with my own family. With you." She smiled to her. "I know it's going to take time, but I know I'll get there. Each day I feel myself getting a little bit better."

"Good. Hell if I had known bringing you back to Seattle would sort your fear of touch out I would have encouraged you to come back sooner."

Ana smiled to Kate before she relaxed back in the seat. She felt exhausted. As they eventually pulled up in Escala, Ana climbed out of the car and headed over to the elevator with Christian and Taylor with Kate curiously following them behind.  
As they reached the penthouse, Ana looked to Kate. "Do you need anything?" She asked softly.

Stepping into the penthouse, Kate's mouth dropped as she looked around. "Wow Grey…nice digs…" She mused before she shook her head to Ana. "I'm good. I got everything I need here." She told her gesturing to her bag. "You go get some rest before those bags under your eyes get any bigger."

Ana smiled to her before she looked to Christian and leant up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a bit." She told him before she smiled to Kate. "See you in the morning." She told her before heading into Christian's room.

Watching Ana go, Christian then smiled to Kate. "Let me give you the tour." He mused before he started walking. "So kitchen, main living room, I do have a media room down the hall. Mrs Jones my housekeeper will be here in the morning. You'll meet her when you come down for breakfast." He smiled heading upstairs. "So you can stay in this room, there is a bathroom adjoined. There is also a library across the hall but it's just been redecorated so I don't think it's ready to go in yet. Wet pet etc."

Kate followed Christian, listening to him intently before she smiled to her room. Hearing his comment about a library she chuckled. "Don't worry about me going in there. I'll leave the ready to Ana. As long as I got a plug output and WiFi I'm good."

Christian smiled. "There should be a card in the bedside table with the WiFi code on. My home is your home so feel free to explore. Though please try and refrain from going in my office." He commented with a chuckle.

"No worries boss man. Now go see to Ana. Make sure she's okay. I don't want her to go into a funk now we know who this jackass is."

"A funk?" Christian asked with a frown.

Kate sighed and nodded. "Just keep an eye on her. Sometimes when she goes into these weird moods she won't look after herself. Her appetite being the main thing that seems to disappear. Normally I would arrange an emergency meeting with her therapist when she starts to show these signs but that's going to be a bit tricky here…"

"I'll take care of her." He promised with a soft smile. "Thank you for telling me." He told her before offering her a small smile. "I'll let you to it." He exited the room before making his way down to his bedroom. Going in he smiled seeing Ana crawling into bed, her hair damp and in a messy bun wearing one of his shirts once more along with a pair of his boxers. Deciding on having a shower in the morning he stripped out of his own clothes, slipping on his pyjama pants before he climbed into bed. Sliding over to Ana he pressed a kiss to her head and gently moved his arm around her, bringing her back flush against his bare chest. "You okay?" He whispered down to her as he pressed another kiss to her head.

Ana gave a slight nod as she relaxed back into Christian's embrace. Sighing to herself she closed her eyes. "It's been a long day." She mumbled; sleep quickly taking over her as she nodded off.

Seeing she had nodded off, Christian pressed a soft kiss to her neck, bringing the covers over them both as he watched her sleep for a few minutes. He dreaded the conversation with Mia but he knew it had be done. They couldn't avoid it. He vowed to bring down Elena and now they had a name to Ana's rapist he vowed to make that sick bastard pay. And he knew the exact first thing that he was going to do. Come tomorrow he was setting his own plan into motion. Jack Hyde was going down.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Next chapter, Mia finds out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N  
** **So this is by far my longest chapter! And you'll be happy to know we are getting closer to the main event ;)  
In this chapter Ana and Christian explain to Mia what happened to them so some readers might find it upsetting – I apologise to those who find it difficult to read but it is important Mia knows. I don't go into major detail about Ana's ordeal like she did when she told Christian but Mia is told what happened.  
For those curious Mia is 22, Kate is 25 and Elliot is 29. (Reminder: Ana is 24- will be 25 during the story and Christian is 26)  
Thank you for all the support. You guys rock! Hope you like the chapter :)** **  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

Eyes fluttering open as she felt soft kisses trailing down her face, Ana smiled to herself. "Something I can help you with Mr Grey?" She whispered tilting her head back to look at him. "That was a very nice wakeup call I will admit."

Christian smirked as he looked to her. "No, just admiring my beautiful girlfriend." He told her with a smile before he grinned and leant in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Then I'll make sure that I'll always grace you with this kind of wakeup." He whispered against her lips. "I have a surprise for you."

Ana smiled kissing him back before she frowned a little. "A surprise for me?" She asked turning to face him.

Christian nodded as he climbed out of the bed. Taking Ana's hands he gently pulled her out of the bed, pressing a kiss to her head he smiled. "Don't worry. You'll like it." He promised as he interlinked their fingers and headed out of the bedroom and towards the stairs.

"What time is it?" Ana asked curiously as they headed out, a small yawn passing her lips. She could smell cooking but was yet to see Kate. Normally Kate was up as soon as she smelt food due to her lack of ability to cook.

"Just after eight."

"That explains no Kate. Still early." She commented with a chuckle as she followed him up the stairs, still holding onto his hand tightly.

As they reached upstairs, Christian stopped outside one of the doors before he smiled down to Ana. "Close your eyes." He whispered down to her.

Ana looked to the door before he looked to him once more. She felt a little unsure but she knew she trusted him so she gave a nod and closed her eyes, her grip on his hand tightening.

"You're okay." He promised as he smiled and kissed her head before he opened the door and took both of Ana's hands in his. "I got you, walk with me." He told her softly as he backed into the room, bringing Ana with him.

Ana gave a small nod as she stepped with him. She could feel the soft carpet under her toes, the smell of vanilla hitting her nose. She had no idea what he was up to but she was getting more and more curious.

Christian glanced around the room making sure everything was perfect and in its place before nodding to himself and looking to Ana. "Okay…open." He whispered to her.

Slowly opening her eyes, Ana let her eyes adjust to the light before she glanced around the room, her mouth dropping open slightly. "Christian….this is beautiful…" She whispered in complete awe as she gazed around the room.

"It's yours." He told her looking to her.

Ana frowned as she looked to him. "What?"

"It's yours." He confirmed with a smile. "I know you'll have your own place soon, but I want this room for you. It can be like your safe haven whenever you stay here." He told her with a smile. He would love nothing more than to ask her to move in but he knew it would be too soon and it would probably end up scaring Ana a little. He wanted to take things at their own pace when Ana felt more comfortable but he hoped to have her moved in by Christmas and they were already at the end of August. Would it be too soon? He didn't know but he knew he wanted her with him. "My office is kind of boring so I thought if there are times you are here and I have to work or something, you can always come up here…my home is your home Ana. I love you and I want you to be comfortable and feel at home here…"

Ana looked to him as he explained. Smiling to him she cupped his face and gently pressed her lips to his. "I love it, thank you." She smiled up to him before she looked back around to the library. Heading over to the bookcase she ran her fingers lightly over the spines of the books. "You have all my favourites from when we were kids…" She smiled to him. "You remembered…"

"Of course I did." He smiled to her and moved over to her and gestured to some other books. "I've added some of my favourites too. I know you like to read anything, but you know never know. Maybe we will be reading in here together one day."

"I'm counting on it." Ana told him with a smile before she looked around the room once more and smiled. "You are one of a kind Christian Grey." She whispered with a smile to him.

Moving his arms gently around her he smiled down to her. "How about some breakfast?"

Ana smiled and nodded. "Breakfast sounds good."

XoxoxoX

"Mr Grey your brother is on the way up." Came Taylor's voice as he appeared in the kitchen.

Looking to Taylor Christian frowned slightly. "He is? I wonder what he wants." He mumbled as he finished off his breakfast.

Ana smirked as she glanced to Kate before looking to Christian. "Probably has something to do with a blonde at the breakfast bar."

"Bite me Steele." Kate grumbled sipping her coffee.

Ana smirked. "She's not a morning person as you can tell." She looked to Kate. "Admit it you are into him."

"I only met him yesterday!"

Ana scoffed. "Never stopped you before." She shook her head before sipping her tea. "Besides he's so into you. He's like a little lost puppy following you around."

Kate glared at Ana before she then watched as Elliot came strolling into the kitchen area.

"Awe man I missed breakfast?" Elliot pouted.

"What do you want Elliot?" Christian asked looking to him.

"Can't a brother come and see his brother?" Elliot questioned with a frown.

"Not really. You never have done before."

Elliot sighed as he looked to his brother before he sat down. "Okay…I'm here because that fucking bitch turned up at the house and I refuse to be in the same house as her."

"Elena turned up at the house?" Christian asked before he looked over to Ana who seemed to visibly stiffen at the mention of Elena's name.

Elliot nodded as he sat himself down on one of the stools; coincidently next to Kate seeing as it was the only spare one. "She got her invitation about the party. She's talking dresses and offering her help." He rolled his eyes. "Mom looked like she was going to smack her right in the mouth but she's playing the part of a good friend well."

"And dad?" Christian inquired looking to him as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Dad refused to come out of his office. He's pretending he's working." He shook his head before looking to him. "Mia text me. She's getting an early flight. She'll be landing some point this afternoon. I told her to text me when she arrives and I'll pick her up."

"I think we best tell her here. Especially if Elena is going to pop into the house whenever she feels like it. Where was Ray? Did she see him?"

Elliot shook his head. "He's hiding in dad's office with him, although I think the two of them are plotting something. They're all hush hush."

"Is it safe for my dad to be staying there?" Ana asked looking to Christian and Elliot. "If she's coming and going as she pleases…"

"It's not so much she comes and goes as she pleases. She has to be invited in but she does tend to come over unannounced." Elliot explained to her. "We won't risk her seeing you or your dad Ana. I promise you."

"I thought you said Christian was the serious brother?" Kate asked looking to Ana.

"Ana's like a little sister to me." Elliot began looking to Kate. "Knowing what that bitch did to her and Christian…well…I'm in protective big brother mode and will be until she's behind bars. Along with that scumbag Hyde."

"One problem at a time." Ana told him with a soft sigh. "Hyde should be on his way back to L.A." She shrugged a little before she finished off her cup of tea. Despite not having much of an appetite she made an effort to finish her breakfast, especially seeing as Christian and Kate had tagged teamed to get her to eat more.

"I'll get Barney to check where he is." Christian promised with a smile before he then frowned feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he smirked at the message.

 **To: Christian Grey.  
From: Elena Lincoln.  
** _Christian, why on earth have you pulled out of my businesses? I got the paperwork through this morning! You liquidated all of your shares! I know I angered you with pressing you about a sub, but this is a bit extreme, I was only looking out for your best interests. I would like to arrange a meeting so we can discuss this nonsense. I'll be in touch x_

"Taylor." Christian called as he put his phone down on the counter.

Taylor appeared in the kitchen. "Yes sir."

"It seems Elena Lincoln has received her paperwork. Make sure she does not attempt to come up here or into GEH."

"Yes sir." Taylor commented trying to contain his smirk as he exit the room.

Grabbing his phone, Christian quickly text her back.

 **To: Elena Lincoln.  
From: Christian Grey.**  
 _There is nothing to discuss. Silent partner or not I do not wish to continue our business arrangement. I have a few new projects I'd like to invest in that are more beneficial to me. Pulling out of yours seemed the most appropriate. Nothing personal._

Sending the text he couldn't help but smirk. She wouldn't last long with him not being in partnership with her. Her empires would crumble before him.

"You seem very smug." Ana commented with a smirk.

"Oh I am." Christian beamed with a grin to her.

Elliot rolled his eyes at his brother before he then grabbed his phone as it went off. "Well it seems dear brother that our sister has arrived…" He commented getting to his feet.

"Wow she wasn't kidding when she said she was getting an earlier flight." Christian commented with a raised an eyebrow. "I'll let mom and dad know they need to come here."

"And my dad." Ana commented with a sigh. "I can see Mia being the one with the most questions. We might need backup."

"I'll be back soon." Elliot promised as he headed out of the apartment.

Christian nodded as he quickly text his mother before he then looked to the girls. "I'm going to have a quick shower."

"Me too." Kate chirped as she got to her feet. "I'll see you guys in a while." She told them as she headed upstairs.

Watching Kate go, Ana then glanced to Christian. "She's so into your brother." She told him as she got to her feet and followed him to his bedroom.

Christian chuckled as he looked back to her. "He's into her." He smiled to her before he looked to the bathroom and then back to Ana. "Wanna join me in the shower?" He asked curiously to her, holding out his hand for her.

At his question, Ana felt herself blush. Swallowing the lump in her throat she then gave a little nod. "Okay." She whispered taking his hand. She never thought she'd be sharing a shower with him.

"It's okay." Christian reassured her with a smile as he led her into the bathroom. Turning the shower on Christian pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside before he looked to Ana who still seemed unsure. Stepping closer to her he gently took her hands and rested them on his chest. "It's okay if you don't want to."

Watching Christian take his shirt off Ana could feel the heat rising to her cheeks once more. Hearing him she smiled a little. "It's just not something I've ever been asked before. Never known people to shower together…" She whispered looking at her hands resting on his chest.

"Well just think of it as us saving water by showering together." He shrugged a little and smiled down to her.

Ana chuckled a little. "Well when you put it like that…" She smiled up to him and nodded a little. Taking a breath she moved her hands to the shirt she was wearing and began to undo the buttons.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Christian pushed down his pyjama pants and kicked them away before heading into the shower letting the water flow over his body.

Ana had to stop herself from drooling as she watched him go into the shower. Surly it was illegal to be that good looking and in good shape? Shaking the thoughts out of her head she pulled the shirt off before sliding her panties off. Taking a breath she headed into the shower with him, joining him under the water.

As she finally entered the shower with him Christian gently pulled her tiny body to his, gently backing her up against the wall as he gazed down to her, keeping his body pressed to hers as the water flowed over their naked bodies. "You're so beautiful." He whispered down to her, his eyes scanning the scars on her chest before he looked back to her. "You never have to be ashamed of your scars." He told her as he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I love you…every inch of you."

Hearing his words, Ana looked up to him, cupping his face she bought his face down and pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. He knew how to make her feel like the most cherished and loved person alive. The way he made her feel left her speechless and her heart swell with love for him. Breaking the kiss to catch her breath back she gazed up to him. "I love you so much." She whispered to him before she bit her lip feeling his erection poking her stomach, the blush returning to her cheeks.

At her blush, Christian blushed before he smirked down to her. "Don't be embarrassed. I would apologise but this is how you make me feel. Your beauty, your courage…everything you are…turns me the fuck on."

"When we've sorted this with Mia…you're going to make love to me." She told him looking up to him.

Christian looked to her, slightly shocked by her comment. "Are you sure?" He whispered down to her. "We don't have to, not until you're ready."

"I'm ready." She told him, running her hands over his chest, her eyes locked to his. "I can't keep fighting what I want and what I want is you. You show me nothing but love and respect…I want us to take the next step. I don't want to be afraid of sex…I want it and I want it with you more than anything. I was going to say we wait until Elena is dealt with…but I don't think I can wait that long. I want you."

Running his fingers lightly down her neck he gave a nod. "As long as you're sure." He told her. "I don't want you to regret anything."

Cupping his face once more, Ana looked deep into his eyes. "I'd never regret anything I do with you. I love you Christian and I want to be able to show you." She told him before she pressed her lips back to his. She loved him more than anything and she wanted to show him. Sex is supposed to be the most natural thing to express love. She didn't want one tainted experience to hinder her thoughts and feelings about it knowing Christian will do nothing but make it extra special for them.

Kissing her back, Christian pulled her body tightly to his, running his hands gently over her body. Now and again he could feel her flinch but he chose to simply ignore it knowing that she wanted him to touch her. Breaking the kiss to catch his breath back, Christian smiled down to her as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we look like prunes." He whispered as he quickly washed himself down before stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist before he watched as Ana repeated his actions of washing herself down before turning off the shower. Grabbing another towel he opened it up for her and wrapped it around her as she stepped out of the shower.

"Thank you." Ana whispered with a smile to him as she moved the towel around herself more before she grabbed another one for her hair, squeezing some of the moisture out before wrapping up her hair. Heading into the bathroom she went over to her suitcase and pulled out some clean underwear. Glancing to the window she saw it was a sunny day so she pulled out a dress. Not that she would end up leaving the apartment but the sun was out so it was a good enough excuse for her.

"You know if you want you can hang some of your clothes up in my closet. There's plenty of room. That way you'll always have stuff here for when you stay over." Christian told her with a soft smile.

Ana looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have said if I wasn't." He mused with a smirk to her.

Ana rolled her eyes at him before she smiled and nodded before she looked up hearing voices. "I think that's our parents." She mumbled as she quickly got dressed. Towel drying her hair she then tossed the towels in the laundry bin, grabbing her hairbrush as she headed out of Christian's bedroom, brushing her hair along the way. Seeing her father along with Grace and Carrick she couldn't help but smile as she headed over to her dad who was chatting away to Taylor, to which she guessed about Hyde.

Spotting his daughter Ray smiled to her. "Hey kiddo. You are looking much better."

"I feel it." Ana admitted to him with a smile. "Guess I just needed a good night sleep." She told him before she smiled to Grace and Carrick before she looked up as she heard Kate coming down.

"Good to see you again Mr and Mrs Grey." Kate chimed looking to the Grey's.

"Oh please call us Grace and Carrick." Grace insisted before she smiled to Christian as he came out of the bedroom. "Elliot is on his way here now with Mia. He said she seems to be in an alright mood."

"Well she won't be alright when we've finished. Let me and Ana explain most it to her. She might take it better if it actually comes from us." Christian mumbled with a roll of his eyes before he then looked to Gail. "Gail would you be able to provide refreshments and place them on the family dinner table please."

"Of course Mr Grey." She responded as she headed off towards the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath Christian then looked to everyone. "If you all want to take a seat I'm sure they won't be much longer…" He trailed off hearing the elevator open and looked over seeing Elliot entering with a confused Mia.

"Hey what's going…." Mia began before her mouth dropped as she spotted Ana. "Oh my god, Ana is that you?" She squealed as a wide grin spread across her face.

Knowing Mia would probably launch at Ana, Elliot quickly moved his arm around Mia's shoulder and hugged her close, making sure she stayed put. "Indeed it is little sis. Talk about a blast from the past ey?"

"Deffo! Oh this is awesome!" She beamed before she smiled to Ray. "Hi Mr Steele. Wow I feel like I'm twelve years old again! The gang back together again!" She frowned. "Wait where is your mom?" She asked looking to Ana.

"She's back in New York packing. We're going to be moving back to Seattle."

"Oh yes!" She grinned before she frowned looking to everyone before looking to Elliot who still had his arm around her. "Okay am I missing something?" She asked before she raised an eyebrow seeing Kate.

Seeing Mia looking to Kate, Ana looked to her and smiled. "Mia this is my friend Kate from New York. We're going to be sharing an apartment together." She informed her before she looked to Christian for help. How the hell were they supposed to break this information to Mia. She seemed so happy.

"Oh well nice to meet you!" She grinned at her before wriggling out of her brother's embrace before she looked to Christian. She could feel an atmosphere. "What's happened?" She asked looking to him. "You never have people over here, hell even Elena had to text me for the code…"

"And you're never to do that again." Christian quickly cut in looking to her. "She's not family Mia. I don't want her here."

Mia frowned. "Why? She is practically family…."

"No she's not." Grace hissed through gritted teeth.

Mia frowned at her mother before she moved her hands to her hips. "What is going on? Someone better tell me what is going on and quick."

"Why don't we all go and sit down?" Carrick suggested.

"Yes. Let's." Ray agreed as he followed Carrick over to the family. As Carrick sat down at one end of the table, Ray sat one side of him while Grace sat the other. Kate sat by him and then Elliot next to her while Christian sat at the other end of the table, Ana next to him and then finally Mia next to Grace. They were all seated. It was time for the truth to come out.

Clearing his throat, Christian looked to his sister and sighed a little. "Mia…Ana and I have something that we need to tell you. And we don't know how you're going to take it…"

"Are you guys dating?" She asked with a smile. "Cause I'm totally cool with that if that's what you're worried about. I always knew you two would end up together."

Christian smiled. "Yeah we are but that's not what we want to talk to you about. Whatever we say to you today cannot get back to Elena and Elena is **not** to know that Ana and Ray are back in Seattle."

Mia frowned in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Because Elena was the reason we left ten years ago." Ana told her softly before she looked to her father before she then turned to face Mia. "Do you remember the day I left?" She asked softly.

Mia frowned even more before nodding. "How could I forget? That day Christian was distraught…but what's that got to do with Elena?"

"The day before I left I went over to Elena's house to drop off some wine. She had an open door policy with my parents so I assumed that it applied to me as well. When I went in I overheard her speaking to someone on the phone. They were talking about Christian and things they wanted to do to him…"

Mia's face paled as she looked to her brother before turning her attention back to Ana. "What kind of things?"

"Disgusting things. Things I certainly didn't want to hear and things no fifteen year old should go through." She told her before sighing. "Anyway I ended up dropping a bottle of wine and that's when Elena realised I had heard her entire conversation. I threatened to go to the police to tell them what I heard, but she said I had no proof and no one would believe a stupid kid like me so I said that I'd warn Christian. She said she would leave him alone on the condition that I was to leave and never come back…I had to have no contact with Christian or any of you and if I did she would do to me what she wanted to do to Christian…I was so scared that I went home and told my dad and we left. Dad isn't an Elena fan, but he knew I was telling the truth. We wanted to keep Christian safe." She took a breath before she looked to her. "But I did come back. We left in the February and I returned the day before Christian's birthday."

Mia listened to Ana carefully. At the mention of Christian's birthday she frowned. "I don't remember you at his birthday."

"Because I wasn't there. Elena had caught me. She took me prisoner and she punished me."

"Punished you?"

Ana nodded. "Do you know about BDSM?"

Mia pulled a face. "Bondage and kinky stuff? Doms and Subs?"

"Sort of…anyway a part of BDSM is punishments. And she punished me for coming back. On Christian's birthday she burnt me with a cigarette. She gave me scars that mirrored Christian's on my back and chest."

Mia looked to her horrified as her eyes moved to Ana's chest and there she could see some of Ana's scars. "She did what?" She looked to Ray. "You didn't know she took her?"

"She's clever Mia." Ana told her. "She took my phone and text my parents telling them I was fine." She sighed. "But she did punish me further. I won't go into specifics but I do have more scars." She told her before she paused and took a sip of her water. "She held me captive for five days…" She looked to her. "On the last day…she bought home a guy…" She swallowed the lump in her throat quickly blinking back the tears as she looked to her. She looked so heart broken and they weren't even finished. "He beat me up and raped me to which we recently discovered his identity when we bumped into him at my hotel and the fact she paid him to attack me." She sighed. "When she eventually let me go, I ended up collapsing outside the hospital. Your mom found me and treated me."

Mia felt sick. Someone she saw as family doing all those horrible things to her friend. Shaking her head she looked to her mother. "You never said you saw Ana." She whispered, trying to hold back her own tears. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Your mom was sworn to secrecy." Ana told her looking to her. "Mia at the time I just wanted to get the hell away from here and go home to my parents. I never told your mom what happened to me. I never disclosed anything. She treated me and I left."

She frowned and looked to Ray. "Why didn't you report Elena then? Why is she still walking around a free woman when she is clearly a monster? Who has someone rape a fourteen year old girl?" She demanded with a shake of her head. She was so angry, confused. Nothing made sense.

"Elena has a lot of friends in high places." Ana whispered looking to her. "I knew she had friends in the police force and I didn't want to risk her finding me in New York." She sighed. As hard as this was, Mia needed to know. And she needed to know everything. "A year after my attack…I tried to commit suicide. I wasn't coping. I was having nightmares, I couldn't be bared to be touched…I still don't…"

"That's why you held onto me…" Mia cut in looking to Elliot. "You knew she doesn't like to be touched so you kept a hold of me so I wouldn't run and hug her…"

Elliot nodded. "Yes."

"I'm getting better though…and it's thanks to Christian that I am…" She sighed. "Anyway…after my failed suicide attempt I was sectioned for a while and then began to see a therapist. Which I still do…but it was then I decided I needed to bring Elena Lincoln down…I couldn't let her get away with what she did to me. My dad knew some people who could be discreet….and it turns out Elena favours underage boys. She seduces them and introduces them to BDSM…"

"Sick bitch…" Mia muttered shaking her head before she then looked to the water and then looked to Christian. "Do you have anything stronger?"

"I'll go get some wine." Carrick told them as he left the table and quickly went to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass and a bottle he headed back in and put it in front of Mia.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she poured herself a large glass and took a large gulp and looked to Ana. "There's more isn't there?" She whispered looking to her, trying her hardest to hold back tears.

"I was her first." Christian whispered looking to his sister.

"No." Mia whispered as she burst into tears and shook her head. "Why didn't you tell mom or dad? Or Elliot? Anyone!"

Christian sighed. "Because I didn't want to." He told her. "Back then I thought it was hot an older lady wanting me…I was a mess without Ana and she was just there…she offered to help me when my behaviour started to get out of control…I became her submissive…I saw it as a way to escape."

Mia wanted to be sick. Swallowing the bile that rose in her throat she looked to him. "Her submissive? For how long?" She asked, the tears streaming down her face.

"Until I was twenty one…she then trained me to be a dominant…"

Mia looked to him horrified. "You're into it?" She asked disgusted.

"I was. Not anymore. She made believe that I wasn't worthy of love…it was easy to just go to her…it wasn't until Ana returned that it came clear what kind of monster she was."

"I'll kill her." Mia shook her head downing her glass of wine before pouring another glass. "Sick perverted bitch."

"Mia…" Ana began looking to her. "I know this is a lot to take in…but I have a plan and I'm hoping you'll be able to help."

Mia nodded as she looked to her. "Of course. Anything."

"At your mom's Labour Day party I'm going to expose her. To what she did to me and to all the boys she hurt. We won't let her get away with it." She promised. "Kate made a slideshow of all her victims and all the injuries she conflicted, including mine."

"Mia it's vital that now and until the party Elena doesn't find out that Ana and Ray are here…" Grace whispered softly to her daughter.

"My lips are sealed." She promised looking to her mother. "Whatever you need I'll do it. I have no intention of spending any time with that woman. I'll be looking for a new hairdresser." She looked to Ana. "I'm sorry this happened to you." She looked to her brother. "To both of you."

"Mia you have nothing to apologise for…" Ana told her with a sigh. "I'm sorry we sprung this one you like this but we needed you to know. We were going to tell you next Sunday over lunch but when Elena got the code to this place from you, we knew we couldn't wait any longer than necessary. You needed to know."

"I appreciate it." She smiled a little before sighing. "I know you don't like to be touched…but can I hug you?" She asked looking to her.

"Mia…" Christian sighed.

"No." Ana cut in with a smile to Christian before she looked to Mia and smiled and nodded. "Just don't squeeze me okay and don't be surprised if I flinch. Hugging is still new…"

Mia smiled and nodded as she gently moved her arms around Ana, respecting her wishes and trying to be gentle as possible. She couldn't believe what kind of monster Elena was. Hurting Ana like that. Blackmailing her and then doing all those things to her brother. She wanted to end the bitch there and then. Gently pulling away from her she smiled a little to her. "Whatever you need." She simply told her.

As Mia hugged her, Ana flinched slightly but soon relaxed into Mia's embrace. She hated seeing how upset Mia got so she knew hugging her would help ease Mia's pain. As she pulled away she smiled and nodded. It was a difficult conversation but she was glad they had it.

Christian watched them, a small smile on his lips before he then glanced to his father who gave him a simple nod. Nodding back he then looked to everyone around the table. Grace was comforting Mia along with Ana. Elliot and Kate were chatting and Carrick and Ray were speaking. Now that everyone knew it was time to bring Elena down for good. The countdown to the Labour Day party had now begun.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N  
** **I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and how Mia responded!  
Next Chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for ;) Elena's downfall. I want it to be absolutely perfect so it may take me a few days to get up as I'll probably proof read it and edit it about fifty times to make sure it's perfect for you guys.  
Anyway enjoy the chapter and the lemons it has to offer ;)  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

"Mia took that better than I thought she would." Ana commented as she looked over to Christian who was answering some emails on his phone over on the couch while Ana sat at the breakfast island, nursing a glass of wine. Everyone left not long after two o'clock and Elliot asked Kate if she fancied going for lunch. Ana could see that she wanted to go so Ana encouraged it. It was obvious that they liked each other.

Popping his phone into his pocket Christian got to his feet and headed over to Ana, sitting next to her he nodded as he poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip. "She did. Honestly thought she was going to go bat shit crazy, but she…well she surprised me." He admitted as he looked to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I know it wasn't easy for you to explain that again."

Ana shrugged a little. "To be honest…it's a story that'll never get easy, but it's happened. There's nothing I can do to change what happened. It's made me the person I am today. I have my bad days but what victim doesn't?" She smiled to him before she took another sip of her wine. "Where do you think Elliot has taken Kate for lunch?" She asked curiously to him.

Christian looked to her in awe. She was so amazing. So strong. At her question he couldn't help but chuckle. "Knowing Elliot he's probably gone to some pub." He rolled his eyes before looking to her. "When Elena is behind bars I'm going to take you on a date."

Ana smiled to him. "You don't have to take me on a date."

"But I want to." He told her with a smile. "You deserve to have the very best. And I want to give that to you."

Jumping down from her stool, Ana moved closer to him, standing between his legs as she leant in and pressed her lips to his. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She whispered with a smile to him, pressing her forehead to his.

"You came back." He whispered back as he smiled down to her, moving his arms gently around her as he held her close to him, softly running his fingers along her jaw and down her neck. "You're so beautiful." He whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I haven't changed my mind." Ana whispered looking to him.

Christian frowned a little in confusion. "Changed your mind about what?" He asked looking to her.

"About you making love to me." She whispered with a smile. "I still want to."

"Are you sure?" Christian asked looking to her. Although he wanted nothing more than to show her how much he loved her, he always wanted her to be one hundred percent sure.

"Yes." She moved her hand to his cheek, her eyes locking to his. "Never been more sure about anything…"

Getting down from his stool, Christian gently took her hand in his as he led her through to his bedroom. Going over to the side of his bed he pushed the button to close the curtains. They might have been on the top floor, but he wanted Ana to feel as comfortable as possible. Moving to face Ana he gently cupped her face as he looked down to her. "If at any time it gets too much for you…just tell me to stop."

Ana watched him carefully. Her breathing already starting to accelerate but she didn't know if that was from nerves or excitement. She knew she wanted him. She wouldn't be afraid anymore. Nodding at him she pulled him down, capturing his lips in a heated yet loving kiss.

Kissing her back, Christian moved his hands to her shoulders, gently taking the straps of her dress and sliding them down her arms, pushing the dress down before gently moving his arms around her petite body, his hands slowly moving down her back , his fingers gently caressing her skin. She had such soft, beautiful skin. Moving his hands to her ass he gave it a gentle squeeze before he picked her up, heading towards his bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips locked as he gently laid her down on the bed, breaking the kiss as he gazed down to her, his eyes dark and full of love and lust for her.

Ana smiled against his lips as he picked her up. He was being so gentle with her. Pouting slightly as he broke the kiss she looked up to him, her own eyes darkening, her legs falling from around his waist and resting each side of him as he knelt between her legs.

Pulling his t-shirt over his head he tossed it aside before he bent down and pressed soft kisses along Ana's collarbone, slowly making his way down her sternum. As Ana arched her back up off the bed Christian took the opportunity and unhooked her bra before he kissed his way back up to her neck, sliding the straps down her arms before tossing it onto the floor with his shirt. He was going to take his time. Savour every moment with her. Hovering his lips to hers he looked to her. "Remember to tell me if it gets too much." He whispered to her.

As Christian took off his t-shirt, Ana bit down on her lip. She had one hot boyfriend. Her eyes falling to a close as she felt his lips on her skin she just enjoyed the feel of him. As he tossed her bra aside, Ana felt herself blush slightly before she nodded up to him before she let out a soft moan as she felt his lips wrap around her nipple. Her breathing already uneven she looked down to him as he turned his attention to her other nipple. She could feel the heat between her legs building.

Christian couldn't help but smile as he heard her moan. Alternating between nipples he slowly moved his one hand down her body, slipping his hand inside her underwear he gently began to rub her clit but he could already feel how wet she was. She wanted him and it turned him on. He was glad he was wearing joggers right now. Moving his lips back up her chest he pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he slipped two fingers inside her, his thumb still circling her clit.

Wincing a little as she felt his fingers inside her, Ana looked up to him before she pressed her lips back to his.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked as she winced but still kept gently moving his fingers slowly in and out of her, adding more pressure to her clit.

Ana nodded. "Don't stop." She whispered against his lips as she moved her hands down his back before she pushed down his joggers and boxers.

As she pushed his joggers and boxers down Christian smirked against her lips. "Eager little thing aren't you?" He mused as he pulled away from her lips slightly and looked down to her as he kicked them to the floor before gently sliding his fingers out of her. "Let me grab a condom."

"I'm on the pill." She whispered up to him, running her hands down his back once more to his ass. "I want to feel you…"

Christian relaxed hearing she was on the pill. He hated condoms. Kneeling between her legs he slowly slid her panties off, throwing on the floor with the remainder of their clothes. Grabbing his rock hard erection he slowly rubbed himself up and down her folds, biting down on his lip. "Shit baby you're so wet for me…" He whispered in awe before he slowly pushed his tip in before he leant over and pressed a kiss to Ana's lips. "I'll be as gentle as I can." He promised before slowly pushing himself deep inside her. "Fuck you're so tight…" He moaned as he looked down to her.

Looking up to him, Ana nodded to him before she let out a loud moan as he finally pushed himself inside her, her legs moving to wrap around his waist. He was big and he filled her so much.

Moving down so his forearms rested on each side of her face he gazed down to her as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her, making sure he was being as gentle as possible. He knew he was big and the last thing he wanted to do was end up hurting her.

As Christian began to move, Ana let out another moan. She never knew it could feel this good. She knew Christian would make it special but the way she felt now with him inside her, words couldn't describe. Moving her arms around him more she pulled his body flush to hers, her legs tightening around him more.

"Are you okay?" Christian whispered as he peppered kisses along her jaw before hovering his lips to hers as he still kept thrusting deep inside her, rolling his hips now and again so he grinded against her clit.

Ana nodded looking to him, running her fingers lightly over his lips. "I'm fine I promise…don't stop." She whispered to him before pressing her lips back to his.

Christian nodded a little before he began to thrust a little faster into her. With each moan Ana let slip past her lips the more Christian was eager to make her moan more. He loved the sound of her moaning into his ear, love the way she felt around him.

With soft moans passing her lips now and again Ana looked to her Christian with a soft smile as she moved her hips in time with his so he got nice and deep inside her. Keeping her legs tight around him she bit her lip, her breathing becoming so erratic the more turned on she got. "Faster..." She moaned digging her nails into his back slightly. It felt so good right now.

Hearing her he happily obliged and thrusted as fast as he could inside her, getting as deep as possible. He wanted her give her so much pleasure. "Fuck, baby you feel so good." He moaned as he kept pumping himself deep inside her he could feel the urge to let go and explode inside her but he wasn't letting this end just yet. He couldn't. He was enjoying this way too much for it to just stop now. He'd waited years for this moment to happen. He was going to savour every moment.

Looking to him as he went as fast as he could, the moans just tumbled from Ana's lips. She could feel herself getting closer to climaxing as she tightened around him. He knew exactly how to make her feel good. "I love you so much." She whispered to him. The love she genially felt for him was so overwhelming for at times but she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved this man and she wanted to be able to show him at any given opportunity. As Christian gave her one final thrust she moaned his name out as she finally let go and climaxed, clinging onto Christian as if her life depended on it, her breathing erratic, a fine layer of sweat coating her body.

As she finally let go it triggered Christian's own release but he didn't stop. Holding onto Ana tightly he kept thrusting deep inside her, thrusting through the pleasure between them. Cupping her face he pressed his lips to hers and smiled down to her. "I love you too. More than anything." He whispered to her against her lips as he began to slow down his thrusts before he come to a complete stop. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead he then looked down to her as he gently pulled out of her before lying on the bed next to her. To say that they needed that was an understatement. "Are you you're okay?" Christian asked looking over to her. He hoped he wasn't too rough with her.

Wincing slightly at the loss of contact between them, Ana rolled onto her side and cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest as she smiled to herself. "I'm more than okay." She whispered before she then looked up to him. "That was perfect."

Christian smiled down to her hearing her and kissed her once more.

Ana smiled as she happily kissed him back. Moving to straddle him she cupped his face and smiled down to him as she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You make me feel normal…all my troubles disappear when I'm with you." She whispered as she let her fingers touch every inch of his face.

Smiling up to her, Christian softly ran his fingers lightly up and down her back. "I'm glad I can make you feel better." He whispered back to her. Anything above a whisper seemed a crime right now. If he could do one thing it would be to take her pain away.

Pressing her lips back to his she then smirked as she felt him twitch underneath her. Pulling back slightly she looked down to him. "Ready for another round Mr Grey?" She whispered seductively moving her hands either side of his head, her eyes locking to his.

"Only if you are…" He whispered back to her. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Ana slowly grinded down on him, smirking as she felt him harden even more. "Does that answer your question?" She whispered to him.

Christian smirked to her before he rested on hand on Ana's hip while he used his other to grab his erection, slowly pushing inside of Ana, biting down on his own lip. She was so tight. She felt incredible. He would never get tired of this. He knew it. He loved the way she felt around him.

As he pushed himself inside her, Ana's mouth dropped open a little as a moan slipped from her lips, moving her hands onto his chest as she moved fully down on him, letting herself adjust to him for a few seconds before she started to ride him, leaning down she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, her forehead resting against his as she rode him nice and slow. She was going to savour this moment for as long as she could.

Biting his lip as she started to ride him, Christian let a sigh of lust pass his lips as he cupped her face with both his hands and captured her lips with his, slowly pushing himself deeper inside her, getting into rhythm with her though the slow pace was killing him right now. Banding his one arm around her waist he held her tightly before he done a few hard, fast deep thrusts inside her a smirk forming on his lips as she let out a loud moan against their lips before rolling them over so he was on top, happily gazing down to her. "I'm going to go a little harder than last time." He whispered. "If it's too much tell me to stop." He told her as he began to thrust harder into her.

Moaning loudly against his lips as he gave her a few hard, fast deep thrusts, Ana looked up to him as he rolled them over, her legs moving tightly around his waist. Her breathing was shallow already; he was driving her crazy already. Nodding a little as he said he was going to go harder she looked to him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. As he started to thrust hard and fast into her, loud moans just tumbled from Ana's lips as she kept her legs tightly around his waist. She never wanted this to end.

Thrusting harder and deeper into her, Christian locked his lips to hers, his hands feeling over every inch of her body. He couldn't get enough of her.

With soft moans passing her lips now and again Ana moved her hips in time with his so he got nice and deep inside her. Keeping her legs tight around him she bit her lip, her breathing becoming so erratic. "Oh god Christian..." She moaned as she began to feel herself tighten around him once more. She could feel herself getting closer.

Hearing her moaning he happily carried on thrusting as hard and fast as he could inside her, he could tell she was close and he was making sure he was getting as deep as possible. He wanted her to scream his name by the end of this. Pumping his cock deep inside her he could feel the urge to let go and explode inside her but he wasn't letting this end just yet.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath back Ana moved her forehead to Christian's as she clung onto him tightly trying to hold back moans but he was making it impossible as he thrusted as hard and as fast as he could into her, her hips moving rapidly against his. It was impossible for her not to moan at this point. "Christian…" She moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulder her head falling back onto the pillow exposing her neck to which Christian took full advantage of as he moved his lips to her neck and began kissing, sucking and biting at her neck.

Christian couldn't help but smirk as he watched Ana's reaction to him. He never thought she would be enjoying it this but after what Hyde did to her but it was clear she was enjoying every moment of them being intimate together. Showing each other their love for one another. Biting down on her neck he thrusted hard and fast. There was no stopping him. Or them at this point. They were so lost in each other right now. His hands firmly on her hips as he thrusted he had to hold back his own moans but she felt too good not to moan.

Completely out of breath Ana bit down on her lip as she clung to Christian. "Oh fuck Christian…" She whispered breathlessly. "Oh fuck Christian I'm gonna…" But before she could even finish her sentence she let out a loud moan of Christian's name as she finally let go and climaxed, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it, her hips moving frantically against his wanting him to climax with her.

Feeling Ana climax around him felt incredible, feeling her still moving against him he used what energy he had left he really went for it and thrusted as hard and fast as he could before he let a moan of his own pass his lips as he climaxed himself, pouring himself deep inside her before eventually collapsing gently on top of her, his head burying in her neck as he pressed a soft kiss against it as he tried to catch his breath back.

Moaning as he kept thrusting, Ana bit down on her lip, her body arching into Christian's feeling him climax, her own breathing rapid as she tried to get it back to normal, but right now this moment was too perfect. Moving her arms around him, she let her legs fall either side of him before pressing a kiss to his head as she just happily held him in her arms. She was treasuring this moment right now.

Lifting his head up, Christian looked down to her, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb before he leant in and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Ana smiled as she happily kissed him back, running her fingers lightly through his hair she broke the kiss and looked to him. "I love you."

"I love you." He told her as he kissed her again before he gently pulled out of her and flopped on the bed beside her.

Rolling onto her side as Christian moved on the bed, she hooked her leg over his, resting her head on his shoulder as she curled into him. "You certainly know how to tire a girl out Mr Grey."

Christian smirked hearing her and pulled the covers over them as he pressed a kiss to her head. "Well didn't want to disappoint you."

"You could never do that." Ana told him with a smile as she looked up to him. "You turned something that I feared….into something I can love…" She kissed his chin. "You make everything better for me Christian. It's one of the many things I love about you. I don't think I'd be able to do this without you."

Christian smiled down to her before he kissed her forehead. "Luckily you won't ever have to be without me."

Ana grinned to him before she leant in to kiss him but she frowned as her phone went off and interrupted them. Rolling over to the bedside table she looked to the number and frowned. "It's work." She mumbled as she sat up properly before she pressed the phone to her ear. "Anastasia Steele." She answered before she then listened to the ramblings on the other end of the phone before she shook her head. "What? Who the hell let that happen?" She demanded before sighing. "Can't Rachel sort it?" She asked before rolling her eyes. "Of course she does." She shook her head and sighed. "Alright Meg I'll try and book a flight for tonight and I'll be there some time tomorrow. Bye." Hanging up the phone she tossed it on the bedside table and flopped back on the bed and sighed. "I have to go back to New York for a few days."

"Everything alright?" He asked looking down to her.

Ana sighed as she stared up to the ceiling. "A complete cock up apparently. A dad came to collect his little boy, earlier than normal finishing time but it's not highly unusual for some parents to do that only for his mom to then turn up at collection time and when one of the girls said dad had picked him up she went bat shit crazy saying dad currently wasn't allowed access to the little boy. Apparently she told the room leader but the room leader hadn't told the other girls and she was in a meeting with another parent when the dad came. Mom is demanding to see me." She shook her head and sighed as she looked to him. "I'll only be gone a few days. I wouldn't go unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Let me come with you…"

Ana shook her head as she looked to him. "You need to stay here. Go on with your days as normal. I don't want Elena suspicious. She might start watching your movements now you've liquidated your shares. We can't risk it."

"Baby…"

"No." Ana cut in looking to him before she sighed and sat up and moved onto his lap. "I love you Christian…but I need you to stay here. I'll be back before you know it."

Christian reluctantly sighed and gave a short nod. "Will you at least take Sawyer with you?"

Ana shook her head. "No. You need him here. Everything has to appear completely normal and that includes your security. If she notices someone is missing she'll get suspicious."

Christian sighed moving his arms around her. "You're going to be the death of me Miss Steele."

Ana smiled. "Not until we are old and wrinkly." She teased as she stole a kiss off him before she sighed getting up from the bed. "I need to book a flight." She commented grabbing her phone off the side.

"Use my private jet…"

Ana rolled her eyes as she looked to him. "You were listening about the part of me saying completely normal right? That includes the use of your private jet. Besides I'm fine flying on a normal plane." She told him with a smirk before she tapped away on her phone, despite being completely naked in front of him she felt completely comfortable. She didn't feel shy or a need to hide her body. "Okay I've booked a flight for nine o'clock tonight." She told him as she moved back over to the bed and crawled over to him and pecked him. "A few days is all it will be over and done with. I'll be back in time for the party I promise. We can call and text and even Facetime every day…"

Christian smiled a little. "Okay." Sighing he gently grabbed her and pulled her to him before flipping her down onto the bed and hovering over her. "I suppose we better make the most of the…" He glanced at his clock before looking down to Ana. "Four hours before I take you to the airport. And before you even think about arguing I'm taking you." He told her. "I won't back down on that."

Squealing as Christian grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed, Ana giggled before she smiled up to him. Moving her hands up his chest and around his neck she then smiled and nodded. "Okay, you can take me to the airport." She whispered with a smile to him.

"Good." He grinned to her once more before he happily captured Ana's lips with his. He didn't want her to go but he knew what it was like to have work need him. He was just going to savour this moment with her now. He was going to miss her like crazy but he knew it would only be a couple of days and she would be back in his arms. Back where she belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOT A CHAPTER**

 **Okay so before i start writing the labour day party i have a question for you beautiful people.**

 **I've had a lot of requests for me to do a POV. I will admit i have never written anything from a characters perspective, but i'm willing to do it.**

 **So...would you people want to see the labour day chapter from Ana's POV or would you like me to continue how i am writing now?**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Much Love**

 **K xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N  
** **Okay so by popular demand I will be continuing this story as I have been.  
However, when I finished this story I will be treating you to the outtake of the Labour Day Party in both Ana and Christian's POV.  
I will be doing this story into a sequel, I was just going to go on and on and write for as long as I could but I thought with the title being Revenge it only seemed fitting for this story to focus on their revenge.  
I know some of you were worried that something may happen to Ana when she went back to New York but I can assure you nothing was going to happen to her she did genuinely go for work.**

 **To the guest reviewer who commented on saying I use the word 'pop' or 'popping' in every chapter. Yes I probably do because where I come from it is a very common word to describe what we are doing. E.g. I'm just popping to the shop or I'll pop down later. It's used every day so sorry if you find it annoying or whatever but I tend to write what comes into my head at that given time.**

 **Anywho…on with the chapter! Hope it meets everyone's expectations!  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Christian asked as he looked to his mother and father as they stood in the centre of the gazebo which had been put up for the party. The venue looked stunning. Just like when her mother does her charity events. It looked exquisite. Grace really did outdo herself. People were mingling, drinking champagne and eating canapés while finding their table ready to sit down.

"Yes, darling." Grace smiled as she looked to him. "Elliot is showing Kate where to set everything up and Mia is greeting her friends."

"Did she manage to do her part?" Christian asked curiously. In his eyes Mia did have the easiest thing to do. Get as many people as she could here.

Carrick smirked. "You know she did. Your sister is a very popular girl, Christian. Every chef she knows has travelled here for this event along with everyone in her social group. Of course it will be a great shock when they realise."

"And Ray?"

"He is currently in your father's study. He'll come out just before the main event. Luckily everyone got the added information of this being a masked party." She mumbled looking to her guests seeing they had all managed to get a mask.

Christian nodded. "I let Ana know that it was changed to a masked party. She said she and her mother managed to pick up a mask in New York."

"Will she be here soon?" Grace asked looking to her son.

"Yes, she text me when she was boarding the plane this morning. She said she'll be here in time for everything to play out." He explained as he adjusted his own mask and took a sip of his champagne. It had just been over a week since he had last seen Ana and he was dying to see her. Things got complicated at work and she had to stay longer than expected but she said there was no way she was missing this party.

"Do you know what dress she is wearing?" Grace asked curiously.

Christian shook his head and laughed a little. "She wouldn't tell me what it looked like. Said it would be a surprise." He rolled his eyes a little before glancing around slightly before looking back to his parents. "Elena?"

"She text me about ten minutes ago to inform me she was on her way over." Grace told him with a sigh. "I can't wait for this to be over with. Pretending to be her friend has been…exhausting. I can't wait for this to be over with already."

"Don't worry mom, a few more hours and this horrible nightmare will be over with." He offered her a small smile before he looked to his father. "Have your associates arrived yet?"

Carrick nodded. "They have. And they have bought some good friends from the Seattle police department. None that are connected to Elena Lincoln."

"Did you manage to find out who she had connections with?" Christian asked with a slight frown.

"Yes and one of them is an Inspector." He sighed and shook his head. "As soon as Elena is arrested he will also be questioned and he will lose his job. I'm sure the money Elena paid him to keep her in his good books will cover him until his retirement."

Christian shook his head before he then looked up as he saw Kate and Elliot come over. Like himself, Elliot was in a tux while Kate was in a beautiful red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her curves and a simple gold mask that went with her gold jewellery and clutch bag. He knew Elliot would probably drool over her all night. "Everything okay?" He asked looking to Kate. He had managed to get a copy of the pictures Elena had of him. It wasn't easy but thanks to Barney and Welch they managed to get into her computer. Safe to say they would be getting a big bonus. He had yet to tell Ana he would be included in the slideshow but he had informed his family.

Kate nodded. "Everything is set up and ready to go." She smiled. "Just waiting for the guest of honour."

Christian glanced around. "Which shouldn't be long. The place looks full. Looks like most people are here."

"I'll go check with Maurice to see who is left on the guest list." Grace commented as she headed off, Carrick following behind her.

"Have you heard from Ana?" Kate asked looking to Christian.

"Not yet. She text me when she was boarding her flight." He pulled out his phone making sure he had no messages before looking to Kate as he slid his phone back in his pocket. "How's the apartment?"

"Amazing." Elliot cut in.

Kate looked to Elliot in disbelief before she laughed and rolled her eyes and smiled to Christian. "What he said. Got nothing on your place mind."

"Good." Christian smiled before shaking his head at his brother. When they had the all clear for the apartment, Christian insisted that Kate use Sawyer but Kate refused. She saw no point in having a bodyguard and Elena would never know who she was. Safe to say she had a point but Elliot being Elliot said he would stay at the apartment with her until Ana's return. Kate reluctantly accepted. Elliot told him he sleeps on the couch but Christian has a feeling there was more going on between them but neither wanted to either admit it or were waiting for the right time to tell everyone. As Mia bounced over to them Christian couldn't help but chuckle. You couldn't miss Mia. She was in a bright pink gown with a matching mask. Very Mia.

"Heads up bitch troll has just arrived." She commented with a roll of her eyes. "She's talking to mom."

"Bitch troll?" Elliot asked with a chuckle.

"Hey that's the most appropriate words I can use without mom and dad having a complete meltdown on me for swearing. Not to mention I think mom would faint if I used the word I actually want to call her."

The three of them chuckled before stopping as Elena and Grace came over. In true Elena style she was wearing a black dress that was a little bit too short for a woman of her age, her hair up in an elegant bun with a simple black mask, much like the male masks.

"Christian." She mused with a smile to him as she leant in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "So good to see you, feels like I haven't seen you in such a long time." She glanced to Mia and Elliot before her eyes settled on Kate. "Hello."

"Elena this is Katherine. My date." Elliot introduced with a smile. "Katherine this is Elena. She's been a family friend since we were kids."

Christian smiled. Oh he was good. Top marks for Elliot.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kate smiled offering her hand to shake.

Christian smirked. Top marks for Kate.

"Pleasure." Elena smiled before looking to Christian. "No date for you Christian?"

Christian frowned at her. "You know I don't stay to these events longer than necessary." He commented with a frown. "And I prefer my own company."

"Speaking of company…" Elena began before sighing. "I really wish you took a different approach to liquidating your shares in the salons…"

"Like I said. It was nothing personal. Just business. I have a number of projects that I'd like to invest in and your salons are not exactly profitable for me."

"But you could have least gifted me the shares…"

Christian frowned. "Then I would lose money? I think you are well aware that my job entails me making money Elena not losing it." He shrugged. "I'm sure your salons will do fine. If you would still like a silent partner I can ask around and see who would be interested?" He suggested looking to her as he took another sip of his champagne. As he noticed his father trying to get his attention he then looked to Elena and smiled. "Think about it let me know by the end of the evening and I'll see I can find that'll be interested. Excuse me my father wants to speak to me." Slipping away from them he headed towards his father. "Everything okay dad?" He asked reaching him.

Carrick nodded. "Yes, all the guests have arrived so we will be beginning shortly. Ray wants a quick word with you in my office."

"Do you know if Ana has arrived yet?" Christian asked with a frown.

"I think Ray said she text him to say she was on her way over. Something about Carla not being able to decide what shoes she should wear." He shrugged. "Go. I'll start getting people seated."

Christian nodded as he headed towards his father's office. Stepping inside the office he frowned seeing it empty. "Ray?" He called as he stepped in more before he frowned as he heard the door close. Turning around he raised an eyebrow before a smirk played on his lips. "Better late than never."

Ana smirked back to him as she leant back against the door and gave a little shrug. "You can blame my mother. Six shoes later and she still wasn't sure." She mused as she looked him up and down. He looked even sexier in a tux. "Nice tux Mr Grey."

Standing in front of her, his eyes travelled up and down her body. She was in a black and silver dress, fitted to the waist before flowing down to the floor. She looked breath taking. "You look…magnificent." He told her moving his hands each side of her head to box her in, hovering his lips to hers. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too." She whispered as she ran her hands down his chest. "And later tonight…I'm going to show you how much."

Christian groaned at her words before he captured her lips in a heated kiss, his arms snaking around her back as he pulled her body flush to his. He had missed her like crazy and now finally having her back in his arms was the best feeling in the world.

Moaning against his lips, Ana wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him as tight as she could to her. She had missed him so much. Being away from him was so hard. Breaking the kiss to catch her breath she looked to him. "As much as I would love you to take me against this door…we need to get back in there…"

Looking down to her he smirked on nodded. "We'll finish this later." He promised before he pulled away from her. "Where's your dad?"

"With my mom. They'll be sat at their table now. Your mom made sure they were seated as far away from Elena as possible so she wouldn't recognise them. Which is a good thing really because my mom would easily end her there and then." She shrugged as she went over to the desk and grabbed her wig and put it on as well as her mask for the evening, an elegant silver one that really enhanced the blue in her eyes. "I just needed to see you before we went out there." She leant in and kissed him again.

Kissing her back he smiled before he then sighed a little. "There's something you should know…"

Ana frowned a little and looked to him. "What?"

"There's now also pictures of me…I managed to get some copies and Kate has managed to get them onto the presentation as well. She managed to add them in at the end."

"You didn't have to do that…"

"I know but I want to." He smiled to her. "We're in this together."

Cupping his face Ana pressed her lisp to his one more time. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He told her with a smile before he took a breath. "Okay…let's do this. You sure you're ready?"

"More than ready." She smiled. "Go. Let your mom do all she needs to do then we will watch that bitch go down."

"I'll see you out there." He promised before he made sure his mask was in place before he left his father's office and went back to the party. Going to the table he sat himself down next to his father before he gave a slight nod to Kate who returned his nod.

As soon as Christian was seated Grace got to her feet who then gave a nod to security to indicate they were ready and all the guests were here. As the doors closed Grace made her way onto the stage and smiled to her audience as she stood in front of the microphone at the podium. "Good evening ladies and gentleman and thank you so much for coming, my family and I are truly touched by the effort you have made to come this evening." She paused as she glanced around the room before speaking once more. "Now normally this is just a party to celebrate Labour Day, but this year it's slightly different. This year my husband and I, with the help and guidance of a remarkable young woman who was a patient of mine, have started up a new charity. Now as you all know my husband and I founded our first charity Coping Together when we adopted our youngster son, Christian. It's a charity close to our hearts as this one will be as it is something that has really touched our lives. This year our new charity is Stronger Together. This charity is to help those who have been victims of physical and sexual abuse. The money raised will help these victims get the best possible help with dealing with the psychological damage that has been done to them and to offer the best possible support for them during this difficult time." As everyone clapped she couldn't help but smile as she glanced around. "Now…tonight we are not asking for any money from you, we wanted to use this opportunity to introduce to you the girl that has inspired us to do this great work and hopefully at our next gala…it will be a life changing experience for these victims. So…without further ado… our beautiful inspiration." Clapping Grace smiled as everyone clapped as Ana came onto the stage.

Coming out onto the stage, Ana made her way over to Grace and leant in to give her a gentle hug. Ana found hugging people a lot easier these days. She doubted anyone would recognise her. She wore her red wig and the mask covered the majority of her face.

"The clicker will change the pictures for you. If you hold it down for three seconds it will play the pictures in a loop." Grace whispered hugging her back. "Remember we are all here for you darling girl. You can do this. We love you."

"Thank you Grace." Ana whispered before she stood in front of the podium. As her eyes glanced around she spotted Elena but didn't keep eye contact with her. Smiling she took a breath. "Thank you Grace for that lovely introduction. When Grace first came to me with her charity idea I was a bit…sceptical. I thought to myself what good would it do? What would victims benefit? But the more we talked the more I changed my mind. I was victim of both physical and sexual abuse and if I had the help that the Greys and this charity are offering…my life could have played out very differently." She paused and picked up the clicker before looking to the audience. "Now…I'm going to show you some pictures…they're not nice pictures I'll tell you that now. On this presentation I'm going to show you the extent of what abuse can lead to. Some of them are of myself after my ordeal and some are of others who have gone through the same trauma." She glanced at Christian before looking to her audience. "As shocking as the picture will be…you may also be shocked to see that I am the only girl you will see." Pushing the clicker the first image came onto the screen, the whole audience gasped. She knew it what order the pictures would come up. It was one of the young boys who had belt marks all over his back. Clicking the button slowly she went through the pictures, glancing at Elena at the corner of her eye to wait for her reaction. To wait for her realisation to kick in. The images weren't of the victims faces…yet. Clicking the button again the gasped that escaped the audience hit her like a ton of bricks. Glancing to image she then looked to the audience. "That is me. That's my back. I have a number of scars over my body from my abusers." Knowing a picture of Christian would appear next as Ana was originally the last images she pressed the button to change onto it, looking at it herself she felt sick. You couldn't tell it was Christian but he was tied up and naked with a whip on the floor next to him. She glanced to Christian before she then looked at Elena got up to leave. A smirk sliding onto Ana's lips she watched her. Jackpot. "What's wrong Elena?" Ana asked as she watched her walk down the main isle, her smirk growing as Elena stropped right in her tracks and turned to look at her. If it was a competition of who was the palest person…Elena won hands down. "Don't you like seeing the pain you inflicted on people?"

Elena looked to the girl and frowned. She knew the last picture was of Christian. It was one she had of him but how this girl managed to get she had no idea. She needed to find out what the hell was going on. "What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice hoarse. She needed to get out of here.

"Oh don't play dumb Elena." Ana commented as she slowly made her way off the stage and down to her. "Don't tell me you don't remember me?" She asked as she finally came within two feet of the monster. "Oh wait…it's the hair right?" She asked before she then pulled off her wig, her chestnut locks flowing down her back before she took off her mask and practically glared at Elena. "How about now?" She asked before she looked to see everyone staring at her. "Some of you may recognise me. I used to live around here until this bitch came and ruined my life. My name is Anastasia Steele and ten years ago this…monster kidnapped me, kept me prisoner for five days where she beat me with whips and chains, burnt me with cigarettes…and paid a complete stranger to beat me up and rape me and why? All because I wanted to see my best friend on his birthday after she ran me and my family out of town out of pure fear because I found out she's into BDSM and wanted to try it out on my friend. And just so you know I'm twenty four so I'll let you lovely people do the math."

"Liar!" Elena hissed as she glared at her, her hands going to fists. She couldn't believe she didn't recognise this little bitch. Couldn't believe she actually came back after all this time. "You've always been a compulsive liar!" There was no way she was going to let this little girl get the upper hand.

"Oh really?!" Ana boomed looked to her before she clicked the clicker and bought up and video of a young lad who was explaining what Elena did to him. "Was Billy a liar too? Was Billy lying when he told me how you practically dragged him into your dungeon where you kept kissing him before slapping him repeatedly across the face?" She demanded before clicking onto another video. "Or how about Eric? The thirteen year old boy you introduced to your sick BDSM lifestyle but then whipped him so hard that even when he safe worded for you to stop you carried on and left him with multiple scars on his back and ass? Was Eric lying when he told me that he tried to commit suicide four times because of what you did to him? Or how about Sebastian? You tied him up so tight then pulled on his restraints that you dislocated his shoulder then refused to get him medical attention. Was he lying then?" She clicked to the final photo which showed Christian tied up but you could see his face which made the whole room gasp. The only thing you could hear in the room was Ana and breathing. "Or was Christian lying when he told me that despite you promising me you'd keep your filthy claws off him if I left that you still went after him? You used his feelings for me to your advantage and went after him knowing he was hurting. Violated a teenage boy who was missing his friend. A fifteen year old boy. Not to mention completely abused the trust of his parents who have shown you nothing but loyalty." Ana looked to her in disgust. "But that's what you like isn't it Elena? You like underage boys. The younger the better for you isn't it? All these boys you abused were in the system. You abused the trust of everyone you've ever met."

Elena glared at her. She was absolutely furious. They planned this. All of this. "You interfering little bitch!" She snapped. "You should have stayed away like I told you! I'm going to ruin you!" She screamed. This girl was in for a rude awakening.

"No! You won't! You ruined my life already! My parents haven't been able to hug me for years. Because of you I feared the human touch. For years I had nightmares about what you did to me. Nightmares so bad that I tried to kill myself! But you know what? It then hit me. You're not fucking worth it. I'm here ruining you Elena Lincoln. You think anyone in this room is going to believe a single word you say when the evidence is here right in front of them? You think anyone in this room is going to want to be associated with a paedophile like you?" She asked gesturing to the screen where everything was playing in a loop, looking as Christian and her parents came to stand beside her along with the rest of the Greys and Kate. She had her support. She had her family. She could feel her eyes stinging from the tears threatening to fall but there was no way that she was going to cry in front of this monster. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing her vulnerable. She was going to stay strong. "You abused me. You abused all those boys because of your sick fantasy And when I'm done with you…I'm going to find Jack Hyde…the guy you paid to rape me…and I'll be destroying him."

"I'll kill you!" She screamed before swinging for Ana, back handing her across the face as hard as she could. Though as soon as she heard the whole room gasp she knew that was it. There were too many witnesses. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this. Even her inside man probably wouldn't be able to help her. Fucking Anastasia Steele.

"Get your hands off my baby you sick bitch!" Carla shouted going for Elena, but Ray held her back and shot daggers at Elena.

"You're going to regret the day you were ever born." Ray hissed looking to Elena with nothing but utter hate and disgust. This monster hurt his baby and now he would like nothing more than to watch this woman go down in ruins. Karma was a bitch.

As Elena hit her, Ana stumbled, falling into Christian as she held her cheek before looking to Elena. "Oh you're going to regret that." She commented seeing security coming closer to them as she held onto Christian, making sure he stayed put. She could feel the anger radiating off him.

"The only thing I regret is not finishing you off when I had the chance!" She screamed, her face red with rage as she glared at Ana. "I should have finished you off all those years ago! You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since the moment you arrived in Bellevue!"

Ana smirked. "Well guess what? You didn't. Now I have some people I'd like you to meet." As two men appeared either side of Elena she gestured to the one. "This is my good friend Daniel. Daniel here works for the Child Protection bureau and this is Robert. Robert here is the Chief Inspector of the Seattle police department." She chimed looking to her. "Your little friend Malcom won't be able to help you out of this shit either Elena."

"You're going to be sorry little girl." Elena spat as Robert grabbed her wrists and cuffed them behind her back. How the fuck was this happening? How did she not see that she was back. She should have seen it. The change in Christian. The way he kicked off when she turned up at his apartment. Ana must have been there. He wouldn't have reacted the way he did if he was truly alone. Even Grace was being a little distant. She cursed herself she should have seen that something was up. How could she be so stupid not to see it?

"Oh I doubt that very much." Ana stated moving her arm around Christian, her hand moving to rest on his chest, over his heart to which Elena glared at her even more knowing that there was no way in hell that Christian would have allowed Elena to touch him, even in her playroom. "I have my man and I have my family and the people who are most important to me. You're the one who is going to be sorry. Every single one of those boys has testified. Including me and Christian. You're going to die in a prison cell."

Elena looked to her blankly. With those boys testifying…she knew that she was done for. "I'll see you in hell, bitch."

"Save me a seat." Ana commented before she watched as Elena was dragged off, her body finally relaxing into Christian's embrace as she moved to hug him, hiding her face in his neck. She was tense throughout the whole thing.

"Baby I'm so proud of you." Christian whispered as he pressed a kiss to Ana's shoulder before trying to get a good look at Ana's cheek where Elena hit her. When Ana said when she was away in New York that they had to let Elena hit her, knowing that she would, Christian hated the idea but knowing Elena would deny the accusations they knew the only way to get Elena to admit what she was up to was to get her angry enough. And they succeeded.

"I'll be right back, Christian darling why don't you take Ana and her parents up to the main house, away from everyone." Grace whispered before she headed off to the stage so they could explain what was happening.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Christian whispered as he held Ana close to him as they headed into the main part of the house, ignoring the stares that were coming their way. Everyone now knew what had happened to him. Everyone knew what he was once into. He always dreaded the day everyone would find out but he felt…relieved. Never again would Elena Lincoln hold anything over him.

"Annie are you okay?" Ray asked as he looked to his daughter, holding his wife close to him. If given the chance Carla would go after Elena and probably beat the shit out of her. For the last ten years it's all Carla ever sworn she'd do if she ever came face to face with her.

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, Ana looked to her father and nodded. "I am. She's going to get what's coming to her. I've waited so long to bring her down and now I have. With all the evidence that's been collected along with the witness statements not to mention her threat to kill me and assault…she'll be going down for a very long time." She smiled. "I feel…liberated."

"I feel exhausted." Mia commented with a sigh as she flopped on the seat next to Ana and smiled. "You done amazing. You were so strong. I could hear people saying how brave you were. They can't believe what Elena was capable of."

"Thank you Mia." She smiled before nodding. "I'm not surprised. Elena wasn't stupid. She hid everything well. Played the part of a good friend well. No one would think she's a back stabbing paedophile. She'll get what's coming to her." She smiled a little to her before she then looked to Grace and Carrick and smiled as they joined them. "Thank you for everything."

"Darling you have nothing to thank us for. We were more than happy to help. Now that monstrous woman will behind bars where she belongs. I hope she rots in hell." Grace grumbled as she leant into her husband as he moved his arm around her.

Carrick nodded in agreement as he held Grace close to him. "With all the evidence gathered on her, she'll be spending the remainder of her life in jail."

"Good riddance." Elliot grumbled with a shake of his head before he then looked to Ana. "Though got to admit kiddo seeing you all…shouty and in control like that. Was hot."

"Dude, seriously?" Christian asked with a shake of his head as he stayed close to Ana, his hand gently resting around her waist. He really didn't want to hear his brother thinking his girlfriend was hot.

"What? You telling me you weren't turned on watching her put Elena in her place?" Elliot countered looking to his brother. As Christian said nothing he smirked. "Knew it." He shook his head before heading to the fridge and pulling out some food. "I'm starving."

"When don't you think about your stomach?" Mia commented with a roll of her eyes before looking to her mother. "How did everyone take it?"

"I think they were still in shock." Grace admitted with a sigh. "They understood why we did it and have all offered help, support, whatever we need. I just feel bad that the charity bit wasn't true."

"That's not entirely true…" Ana commented with a smile as she opened up her clutch and pulled out a piece of paper. "One of the reasons why I was in New York longer was because I was getting this done. I know charities are something that are close to your hearts and I wanted to do this as a way of saying thank you for everything that you have done for me. Even when we were planning this I knew it was something you felt so passionate about it and it got me thinking what if there was a charity…the support that a charity can offer to victims…" She shrugged and smiled and passed her the paper. "Stronger Together is officially a charity to help those who have endured both physical and sexual abuse. You and Carrick are named as the founders and in a few days there will be posters, websites, everything needed to promote this charity."

Grace looked to her in complete awe. "You didn't have to do this Ana…"

"I know. But I wanted to. You have no idea what you have done for me. The support you have shown me…words can't describe what it means to me. If I had opened up to you when you found me, maybe things would have been different for me. There's no one else who would be better to do this…than you." As Grace got teary, Ana jumped down from her seat and moved her arms around her. "You're like a mother to me Grace. I wouldn't have this any other way. Your kindness towards others makes you the perfect person to make this charity a success."

The tears flowing as Ana hugged her Grace hugged her back before gently moving back and cupping her face. "You're an angel." She told her with a smile.

Ana smiled to her before she pulled away and looked to her mother. "You okay mom?"

Carla nodded. "I am. Though I think we could all do with a good night's rest. It's been a long, eventful evening."

Grace nodded. "Well Carla, Ray is actually staying here with us, so you two can go and rest up."

"You're too kind, Grace." Carla told her with a smile.

"Stay with me tonight?" Christian whispered to Ana as he moved his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Ana smiled to him and nodded. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She whispered back to him before she looked to Kate. "You okay getting back to the apartment."

"Don't worry kiddo I got her." Elliot chimed in with a smile to her which made Ana raise an eyebrow and smirk at him.

Kate laughed and shook her head at Elliot before smiling to Ana. "I'm good. I think your man has missed you a bit. We can catch up tomorrow." She smiled proudly to her. "You really smashed it out there."

"Thank you, wouldn't have been able to pull it off it wasn't for your mad computer skills." She told her with a smile before she looked back to Christian. "How about we head to yours? I could do with a nice hot bath and maybe some pizza." She looked to her parents. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Christian nodded as he text Taylor to meet him out front as well as ordering a pizza. They didn't exactly get a chance to eat much throughout the evening. Though Christian was far too nervous to eat full stop. Not until Elena was led out in cuffs.

"Why don't you all come here for lunch?" Grace suggested to them all.

"Oh I can get the barbeque up and running!" Carrick beamed with a grin. "I have some amazing rib –eyes I can get cooking."

"I'm in!" Elliot beamed with a grin.

"Doesn't surprise me son." Carrick laughed shaking his head.

Ana smiled and nodded as she looked to Grace and Carrick. "Wouldn't miss it."

Once they had all said their goodbyes, Christian guided Ana down to the SUV, his arm protectively around her waist as he held her close to him. He felt so much more at ease just having her back in his arms. "Taylor." He greeted as Taylor opened the door for them.

"Mr Grey. Miss Steele." Taylor acknowledged back, waiting for them both to get in before he closed the door and headed to the driver's side, starting up the engine and heading for Escala. He knew how much Christian had missed Ana. He was grumpy without her. He felt sorry for poor Andrea but hopefully now she was back Andrea might get a break.

Settling in the back of the car, Ana then pulled Christian to her and captured his lips. She had been dying to get her hands on him all night.

As Ana pulled him Christian couldn't help but smirk against her lips. "Eager to finish off what we started earlier?" He asked as he ran his hand up her thigh.

"Yes. I've missed you like crazy." She whispered against his lips as she held onto his face tightly. Elena was going down. There was no doubt about it. They still had to deal with Jack Hyde but right now he was not relevant. He was at the back of her mind. She had missed Christian and she wanted to spend the next couple of days with the man she loved and her family and the people closest to her. They were mattered right now. They had helped her bring down Elena Lincoln and now she was going to enjoy the freedom because that was what she was. Free.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N  
** **Apologies for the delay, been a busy few days and I had to go and get a new laptop!  
Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it! For those curious about Jack Hyde. He will get his just deserts don't you worry!  
Enjoy this chapter! Slightly shorter than normal! Next chapter will be Ana's birthday!  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

As soon as they entered his bedroom Christian was all over Ana. Pulling her body tight to his he slid the straps of her dress down her arms before pushing the whole garment down along with her panties, letting them pool to her feet as he pressed his lips to hers, shrugging out of his own shirt as he picked her up and bought her legs around his waist as he pressed her back up against the wall. He couldn't wait to have her. Between her being away and the way she looked tonight, not to mention their make out session in his father's office and the car he couldn't wait to make love to her. He had missed her so much.

As he pinned her to the wall Ana smirked against his lips as she looked to him. "Someone getting a bit excited?" She mused against his lips as she kissed him, playfully biting his lip before she moved her lips to his neck, softly biting his neck before she let out a loud moan against his skin as he slowly pushed himself inside her. She didn't even hear him undo his zipper.

At her moan Christian couldn't help but smirk. He loved to hear her moan and more importantly he loved to be the reason for her moaning. His own face moving to her neck he pressed soft kisses to her neck as he kept his thrusts hard and deep.

Moving her forehead to Christian's, Ana clung onto him tightly trying to hold back moans but Christian was making it impossible as he thrusted as hard and as fast as he could into her. "Oh god Christian…" She moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulder her head falling back onto the wall exposing her neck.

Christian took full advantage as Ana let her head fall back onto the wall as he moved his lips to her neck and began kissing, sucking and biting at her neck.

Crushing her lips back to Christian's, Ana hold back her moans but not moaning at all was impossible. He always knew how to make her moan and drive her crazy. Moaning against his lips she held onto his hair tightly, tightening her legs tightly around him her grip on him getting tighter the closer to her orgasm she got. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"That's it baby…let go…" He whispered against her lips he kept going, he could feel her gipping him and he was desperate to let go but he wasn't giving in yet. He needed her to let go first.

As Christian kept going Ana could feel she was close. With one hard thrust Ana let go, detonating around Christian as she moaned his name against his lips.

Feeling her let go Christian bit his lip and thrusted fast into her before he moaned her name as he let go himself, pouring himself deep inside her as he hid his face in her neck and kept her close to him. When he finally stopped he lifted his head and pressed his forehead to hers as he smiled to her. "You drive me crazy…" He whispered to her before he then held onto her tightly before he went over to the bed and fell back on it, keeping a hold of Ana as he gazed up to her. Even just fucked she looked beautiful.

Groaning slightly as Christian moved onto the bed with him still inside her, Ana smiled down to him as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I take it you missed me Mr Grey?" She mused with a grin to him.

"Indeed I have Miss Steele. I hope you're not tired because that was only the start of what I have planned tonight." He told her with a smirk happily playing on his lips as he looked to her. "It felt like I hadn't seen you in months."

Ana laughed a little. "I was only gone just over a week."

"Longest week of my life." Christian admitted looking to her moving some hair from her face. "It was so hard not having you here. Each day I wished you'd be sending me that message that you'd be coming home."

"I'm sorry." Ana whispered as she rested her head on his chest. "You know I would have been home sooner if I could. This mom was being too difficult for me to just leave. I had to make sure everything was back to running smoothly."

"Baby you don't have to explain to me. I know what it's like running your own company remember? They needed you." He kissed the top of her head, moving his arms around her as he held her close to him. "Don't worry about it. All that matters now is that you're home and back in my arms where you belong."

Ana couldn't help but smile as she heard him. Pressing a kiss to his chest she tilted her head up and looked to him. "Back in my favourite place." She beamed with a smile to him.

Christian smiled down to her as he rolled them over, leaning down onto his forearms as he gave her a little thrust as he felt himself hardening again inside her. "This is one of my favourite places too. Deep inside you." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers, his hips slowly moving.

Squealing as Christian rolled them over, Ana giggled up to him before she bit down on her lip as she felt him push inside her again, swallowing back a moan knowing it wouldn't be long before he had her moaning like there was no tomorrow. Smirking as she heard him she moved her arms around him, kissing him back as her hips began to move in time with his. She loved the feel of him inside her. Loved how much he filled her. Loved how complete he made her feel.

As she moaned he kept his eyes locked on hers, breaking the kiss as he slowly withdrew himself slightly, smirking at the small pout she gave before she pushed himself inside her, hard.

As he pushed back into her a louder moan passed Ana's lips as she looked up to the man she loved. Her legs wrapping around his waist more she moved her one hand to the back of his neck before she pulled him down to her, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as she slowly began to move her hips against his as he began to build up more of a rhythm.

As their lips met Christian began to thrust harder and faster, knowing now that if it got too much for Ana he knew she would tell him to stop, not that she had yet and he hoped she never would. Pressing his body tightly to hers as he kept his thrusts hard and deep, smirking to himself as each thrust caused a loud moan to escape Ana's lips and muffle against his own.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath back, Ana looked up to him, trying to hold back moans but it was clear that wasn't going to happen. Christian knew how to get her moaning.

As she broke the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers, happily gazing down to her as he kept his thrusts hard and deep picking up the pace slightly, her moans driving him more crazy for her. He loved how he made her feel. Loved how she made him feel. He had never felt like this with any of his subs so to feel it now after so long and for it to be with Ana too, made everything that happened worthwhile. If he didn't have Ana in his life he dreaded to think what Elena would have planned for him or what number sub he would be in because no doubt if Ana wasn't here he'd be back in that lifestyle, trying to fill a void that would never be fulfilled, but here, now with Ana. Everything was just perfect.

As Christian picked up the pace, another loud moan passed Ana's lips as she wrapped her arms around him more, wanting to feel him. Wanting to be as close as possible to him. The faster they moved the deeper she could feel him and her orgasm creeping up on her.

Needing a release, Christian moved his hands to Ana's, bringing them up above her head as he interlocked their fingers and pinned them to the bed before he began to thrust hard and fast as he could into her. He needed to let go. Needed her to let go with him.

"Oh fuck…that's it…right there…" Ana moaned as he moved harder and faster. He always knew how to hit the right spot. Her moans breathless as she moved her hips rapidly against his, she could feel a light line of sweat on her forehead.

Hearing her he moved as fast and hard as he could into her, moans passing his own lips before he let a loud low groan pass his lips as he climaxed and poured himself into her, still thrusting wanting Ana to orgasm with him. He knew she was on the brink of orgasm.

A loud moan passing her lips as she finally climaxed, Ana clung onto Christian, biting down on her lip as they rode out the remaining of their orgasm together. Her breathing was still in pants and her heart was racing. They were both sweaty but she didn't care. Her hips coming to a stop as Christian slowed down she looked up to him a tired smile resting on her lips. "I love you so much."

Another groan passing his lips as he felt Ana orgasm he looked down to her before he smiled as he came to a stop and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he heard her. "I love you too. More than anything in this world." He whispered down to her as he stole a kiss off her before he gently pulled out of her and fell back on the bed beside her trying to control his own breathing.

Curling into his side, Ana sighed happily as she gazed up to her man before she let small yawn pass her lips.

"Tired are we Miss Steele?" Christian mused as he looked down to her a small smirk playing on his lips, his arm moving around her pulling her closer to him.

Ana chuckled hearing him and looked to him and nodded. "I am. You've worn me out."

"Naughty me." He mused, his smile widening.

"Naughty you indeed." She smiled and moved her arm around his waist, resting her head on his chest as she let her eyes fall to a close.

Christian smiled down to Ana, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head as he pulled the covers over them and happily snuggled into her more. He was so happy that she was here. Softly running his fingers lightly up and down her arm he happily watched her sleep a smile on his lips.

"Stop staring at me." Ana mumbled as she opened her eyes and smiled to him.

"I call it admiring." Christian countered back with a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked looking to her. "About the Elena thing? I know you said you were okay…but are you?" He asked curiously.

Ana looked to him and nodded. "I am. She will finally get what is coming to her. With her behind bars I feel…free." She explained with a small smile. "Don't get me wrong it was probably the hardest thing I've ever done. I never expected that when I saw her that I would be able to go through with it. There was always this little bit of doubt in the back of my mind that the time would come and I would just end up freezing…but I didn't. I did it and I feel so good for doing it. I can't let her run my life anymore. She did it for so long. I couldn't let her do it anymore. You are my future and I knew if we were to have the future we want then she would have to go. If I just came back… I dread to think of what she would have done to you. She made no secret that you would end up suffering because of me." She looked to him. "I just couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let her hurt you anymore."

Listening to her, Christian smiled a little to her and took her hand and moved it over his heart to rest on his chest, something no one else could ever do. "She'll never hurt either of us ever again." He promised her. "As soon as we get Jack Hyde out of the way…"

"You leave Jack to me." Ana cut in looking to him. "I don't want you near him."

Christian frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because I know you Christian…I don't want you to end up doing something stupid. Please just leave Hyde to me."

"How can I when he did those things to you?" He asked looking to her. "I love you so much and knowing what he did to you…" He trailed off and shook his head as he looked away from her.

Ana looked to him and frowned a little. As he wouldn't look to her she got up and straddled his lap. "You've done something haven't you?" She whispered looking to him.

"Maybe." He grumbled still not looking to her.

"Christian." She scolded before she cupped his face and made him look at her. "What have you done? Please don't tell me you've confronted him…"

"No I haven't." He sighed and rested his hands on her thighs. "Me and my dad were looking into his businesses…"

"And?"

"I might have bought one…"

Ana raised an eyebrow. "Were they even for sale?"

"No but one of his bookstores isn't doing so well. I want to go into publishing and this bookstore might be the perfect opportunity. I've enquired and the COO of that bookstore will get back to me when they have spoken to Hyde."

"But you're giving him money by buying it."

"Yes…but then I'm going to make that one store so successful that his others will crash and burn and then he'll beg me to buy them. I'll own them all then fire his fucking ass and he will be left with nothing."

"I love you…but stop." She told him looking to him. "I will deal with Hyde. I already have a plan in motion." She leant in and kissed him. "Promise me you'll stop…"

Christian sighed a she looked to her. Could he really promise not to get involved with her dealing with Jack? "I just want you safe."

"I will be safe." She promised before looking to him. "No more okay?"

Christian gave a nod. "Fine. I'll get Ros to deal with it all. I can't just pull out it'll look too suspicious." He shrugged a little before looking to her and sighed. "I don't want him anywhere near you."

"Stop worrying." Ana whispered as she leant in and kissed him once more before climbing off him and curling up beside him. "Now come on. Let's go to sleep. It's been a long night."

Kissing her back he gave a nod before he then laid down beside her. "Move onto your side." He whispered to her.

Hearing Christian Ana frowned a little but did as he asked before smiling as she felt Christian spoon her and move his arm around her waist.

Pressing a kiss to her shoulder he smiled cuddling to her more, pressing his naked body to hers before he closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back to him as she closed her own eyes and happily drifted off in Christian's arms. As much as she loved Christian she didn't want him involved with her plan with Hyde. She knew he'd never like her plan and would probably object her doing it but she had her plan in motion for dealing with Hyde. Just like Elena, Hyde would be going down. She just needed to plan it carefully and execute. She would get justice.


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't you think you're exaggerating just a tad there Kate?" Ana asked as she looked to her friend who was bringing her a cup of tea in bed whilst wearing a surgeon's mask over her face.

Kate scoffed behind her mask as she popped Ana's tea on her bedside table as she rested her hands on her hips and looked to her sick friend. "I think not. For the last three days all I've heard is you throw your guts up as well as Christian complaining that he is missing you. Seriously the guy is like a little lost puppy. Please tell me you are feeling a little bit better? I think he might cry if I tell him he can't see you another day, especially today of all days."

Ana sighed as she listened to Kate. For five days she had been bed bound in her and Kate's apartment with the flu. It had started off with a little cold before turning into a vomit fest over the last three days. Her nose was sore and red from constantly blowing it and she had lost a shit load of weight which she knew wouldn't go down well with Christian when he eventually saw her. Even when they were kids he was always nagging her about eating regularly throughout the day. She had told Christian and her parents to stay away in fear someone would end up catching watch she had. She felt like shit and she wouldn't want anyone else to succumb to her illness. Hearing Kate she frowned. "Why today?" She asked confused.

Kate looked to her in disbelief. "Anastasia Steele. How on earth could you forget today?" She asked with a shake of her head as she sat on the bed next to her. "It's your birthday silly." She grinned. "Happy birthday."

Ana groaned as she flopped back on the bed. "Already?"

Kate laughed. "Yes, already. Now I give it an hour before lover boy shows up to try and see you so I suggest you get your skinny ass in the shower while I make you some toast. See if you can keep that down."

"Yes mother." Ana teased as she picked up her tea and took a small sip.

Poking her tongue out, Kate left Ana's room and headed to the kitchen. It wasn't the nicest seeing her best friend so sick, especially on her birthday. Hopefully she would be up for some visitors, mainly because she knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of Christian or Ana's parents. They'd want to see the birthday girl. Kate put it down to everything just taking it's toll on her and it finally hitting her like a ton of bricks. Ana put on a brave face for everyone but Kate knew Ana was so stressed about the whole Elena thing, despite Ana being sick it was nice not seeing her so stressed.

Rolling her eyes at her friend Ana put her mug back down before she grabbed her phone, raising an eyebrow at all the messages. She had put it on silent so she could get some rest, although she knew Christian was probably pulling his hair out if he couldn't get hold of her but hopefully he would understand it was because she was sleeping.

 **To: Ana xx  
From: Christian xx  
** _Happy 25_ _th_ _birthday baby. Hope you are feeling better today. I'm missing you like crazy. I'm seeing you today, I don't care how sick you are. I love you xx_

 **To: Ana  
From: Mom  
** _Happy birthday baby girl! I know you're sick but we will come and see you, even if its just for ten minutes! See you later, mom x_

 **To: Ana  
From: Dad  
** _Happy birthday kiddo. Bugger me you're 25? Now I feel old. Your mother insists we see you today even though you're sick. Take it easy, we'll come by this afternoon. Dad._

 **To: Ana  
From: Grace**  
 _Happy birthday darling girl. How terrible you are still so poorly. Let me know if there is anything you need. Hopefully when you're better we can celebrate properly_ _Take it easy, see you soon. Grace x_

 **To: Ana  
From: Mia  
** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY! OMG so sucks you are still sick! When you're better we are celebrating! Take care! Xx_

Ana smiled at the messages. The Grey's had been a gift from god for all of her life. She was so thankful to have them in her life. Replying to each of them she saved Christian's till last. Smiling to herself she messaged him back.

 **To: Christian xx  
From: Ana xx  
** _Thank you babe. I know I've missed you too. Feeling a bit more human today. Going to have a shower and attempt to eat some toast. Can't wait to see you. Love you xx_

Sending it she popped her phone on the side before she pushed the covers off her and climbed out of bed and headed to her en-suite bathroom. She was so glad she and Kate had separate bathrooms, the first day the sickness started she spent four hours straight hugging the toilet. She dreaded to think what would have happened if she and Kate had to share.  
Stripping out of her nightwear she turned the shower on and slipped under the hot water, letting the hot water flow over her hair and body. It was the first time she could enjoy her shower without the urge of running to the toilet to be sick. Washing her hair she then jumped as she felt arms wrap around her.

"You've lost too much weight Miss Steele." He whispered pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Relaxing back into Christian she smiled. "I'm surprised you got past Kate."

"I think when I made it pretty clear that I was seeing you today no matter what she knew better than to try and stop me." He mused with a grin before he kissed her neck. "Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you." Turning in his arms she smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving her arms around his neck and hugging him. "I've missed you."

Holding Ana's body close to his Christian pressed a kiss to her head as he softly stroked her back. "I've missed you too." He whispered holding her close to him before he leant back and kissed her forehead. "You feeling better?" He asked looking to her.

Ana shrugged a little. "I haven't thrown up since about four this morning so I guess that's something but I'm still feeling like crap."

"Well in that case we need to get you back into bed."

"Maybe in a minute." She whispered as she pressed a kiss to his neck. "I'm enjoying being in here with you too much."

Feeling her kiss his neck, Christian groaned slightly as he tightened his arms around her as he felt his dick twitch. It had probably been the longest five days of his life being without her.

Ana smirked against his skin as she felt his dick twitch against her leg and kissed his neck again. "You like that baby?" She whispered as she playfully bit his neck her hand moving down his body, her hand wrapping around his cock.

"Baby you're sick…" He groaned feeling himself completely harden in her hand.

"I know." She whispered against his skin gently pumping him. "But I've missed you….and I want you. Right here. Right now." She looked up to him. "Please."

Looking down to her he sighed as he pressed his lips to hers as he bought her leg up around his waist as he slowly slipped himself inside her, groaning as he moved his face and hid his face in her neck. She felt so good. "God I've missed being inside you." He whispered against her skin. He didn't care if he ended up sick. He needed her. She needed him.

As he pushed himself inside her Ana couldn't help but moan. He just felt so good inside her she couldn't help but moan feeling him again. It had felt like forever. Keeping her one leg tight around his waist she pulled him closer to her, wanting him close as possible as she lifted his head, capturing his lips with hers she moved her hands to his hair, gripping onto his hair tightly as she moaned against his lips.

Keeping his body tightly against Ana's, Christian kept one hand on her hip while the other supported her leg against his hip as he kept thrusting into her just letting the water flow over their naked bodies.

Sighing out in lust against his lips Ana broke the kiss and looked to Christian, pressing her forehead to his she moaned his name softly now and again as she looked to him. "Christian…" She moaned gripping onto his hair tighter, her hips moving in time with his, her head falling back onto the shower wall as he got deeper inside her. She was getting closer to letting go. "Oh fuck….Christian…"

As Ana's head fell back Christian moved his head down and pressed his lips against her neck, his hands moving to her ass as he held onto her tightly and thrusted hard and fast into her, he was getting breathless but he wasn't giving in yet. Biting down on her neck he smirked as Ana moaned again and he looked up to her and smirked. He loved hearing her moan; it turned him on even more.

Holding Christian's head against her neck, Ana dragged her one hand down his back before she bought her head back up and rested her forehead against his, her hands resting on his arms. She was so close. She wanted to let go.

Pressing his forehead to hers he kept his arms firmly on her ass and thrusted as fast as he could, wanting Ana to let go. He could tell she was close. The way she was tightening around him he knew it wouldn't be long.

As Christian went faster moans tumbled from Ana's lips, she could feel how deep he was inside her and the speed that he was going was just bringing her to edge. Clinging onto him Ana moaned out loud as she finally let go and climaxed, her nails digging gently into Christian's arms the pleasure just taking over her.

Feeling Ana climax Christian let go with a loud groan as he poured himself into her. Holding onto her tightly he buried his face in her neck once more as he slowed down his movement before looking to Ana as he stopped and caught his breath back and kissed her forehead as he looked to her. "You're incredible…" He whispered to her. "I love you so much."

Biting down on her lip as she felt Christian explode inside her, Ana looked up to him, smiling as she heard him she cupped his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you too."

Gently pulling out of her, Christian grabbed a washcloth and gently washed her down, keeping his arm around her as he did. Kissing her head when he finished he smiled down to her. "Let's get you back into bed and see if you can get some food down you."

Ana couldn't help but smile as she watched Christian. He was always so gentle with her. Hearing him she smiled. "Will you lay down with me?"

Getting out of the shower, Christian wrapped a towel around his waist before he grabbed a towel for Ana and opened it up for her, smiling as he heard her. "Of course I will. You're stuck with me for the rest of the day." He happily told her. There was no way he was not going to spend her birthday with her, he didn't care if he got sick he had to be with her.

Turning the shower off Ana stepped into Christian's arms smiling as he wrapped the towel around her. "Good." She whispered before she secured the towel around herself and grabbed another towel and wrapped up her wet hair. Going into her bedroom she stopped in her tracks, her mouth dropping open slightly. Inside was a huge silver balloon with 'Happy 25th Birthday Baby' personalised on it along with some banners that were hung around her room. On her bed were a number of gift bags. "Christian…" She whispered her eyes filling with tears. She was not expecting this.

Moving behind Ana, Christian moved his arms around her waist and kissed her head. "Only the best for my girl. We can't go out and celebrate so we will celebrate in here. Gail said when you're feeling better she will bake you a cake."

"Hmm cake." Ana mused with a smile as she rested her hands on top of Christian's and smiled. "I can't believe you did all this…"

"Dry off and I'll go and get you something to eat." He told her softly as he quickly dried himself off before slipping on his boxers and joggers. He had no intention of going anywhere today so he opted for comfy clothing.

"I think there are some dry biscuits in the cupboard by the kettle."

Christian smiled and nodded as he headed out of her bedroom and over to the kitchen area. Seeing Kate sat at the table typing away on her laptop he offered he a little smile. "Do you ever stop working?" He asked curiously to her.

Kate smirked. "You're a fine one to talk Grey. Elliot told me you were a right workaholic before Ana came back on the scene." She looked to him, raising an eyebrow seeing him shirtless. "Nice shower?" She asked with a shake of her head before turning her attention back to her laptop. "She feeling better?"

"Ana changed me for the better." He shrugged before he smirked. "Yeah. She has a good shower." He mused before he sighed a little. "She said she's still feeling like crap, but she's going to attempt some dry biscuits." He told her as he went over to the cupboard and pulled out the 'Rich Tea' biscuits.

Kate gave a small nod. "Okay, well I have to pop out for a few hours."

"Meeting Elliot?" He asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." She commented before she smiled. "I'm going to get her birthday present and Elliot's giving me a hand."

"Why what is it?"

"You'll find out later." She chimed. "Now go. Don't keep your woman waiting."

Christian nodded as he grabbed the biscuits and headed into Ana's room. Seeing her dressed in some fresh pyjamas and ruffling her hair with the towel he smiled holding up the biscuits. "Hopefully you'll finish the packet."

Ana laughed tossing the towels into the laundry basket in the corner. "I doubt that." Brushing her hair she then tied it up in a messy bun before heading back over to the bed. Seeing all the gifts she looked to Christian. "You didn't have to buy all this."

"I know. I wanted to." He told her as he pressed a kiss to her head.

Ana looked to him before she moved and sat on the bed. "I don't even know where to start…"

Climbing on the bed with her he passed her a gift bag. "Try this one first."

Taking the bag Ana smiled as she peaked inside. Seeing a Pandora bag she smiled as she pulled it out. Undoing the perfect bow she then pulled out the box and carefully opening it up where a beautiful silver bangle. "Christian this is beautiful…thank you."

Christian smiled as he slid over another bag. "Now you can open these ones…"

Ana looked to him and raised an eyebrow, peaking inside the bag she saw another three Pandora bags. Shaking her head she laughed and looked to him. "One would have been enough you know?"

"Mia seemed to disagree." He chuckled with a roll of his eyes as he watched her open the first box.

Ana shook her head before she opened the first box. Inside a beautiful Dreamcatcher charm.

"You keep the nightmares away…" He whispered as he looked to her.

Ana smiled as she leant over and kissed him softly. "You keep my nightmares away too." She whispered back before she set it down next to her bangle before grabbing another box, opening it she raised an eyebrow not understanding. "A seashell?" She asked looking to him.

Christian smiled. "That's from their Disney collection…it's Ariel's shell…from your favourite movie…"

Ana looked to him, her eyes welling with tears. "You remembered…"

Christian chuckled. "Considering you made me watch it whenever you were feeling sick or sad or you wanted to sing…" He gently wiped a tear that escaped her eye. "Of course I remembered. I remember everything about you."

Ana grinned as she leant in and kissed him again. "You're amazing." She smiled and admired the charm before she popped it down next to her dreamcatcher before picking up the final box. Opening it she looked at the charm, her heart instantly melting seeing it was a personalised heart charm. _**'My beautiful Ana, forever yours, Love C x'**_ Quickly wiping her eyes before the tears fell she cupped Christian's face and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you. I love them. I love you." She whispered kissing him again before she grabbed her bangle and put the charms on it. Smiling she then looked to Christian. "Will you put it on for me?"

Christian couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Kissing her back he smiled. "I love you too." He whispered before he watched her. Nodding he took the bangle and gently popped it on her wrist before clipping the clasp together.

Lifting her wrist up Ana smiled admiring the beauty of it all before she then sighed happily before she then moved onto her other gifts. He had totally gone overboard but that was Christian all over. He had bought her a number of sexy lingerie sets which made her blush yet turned on. No man had ever bought her underwear before. Her final present was something she could have never expected.

"Our moms helped me with that." He told her with a little smile.

Ana looked to him in awe before she flicked through the photo album. Inside were photo's from when they were younger and from the last couple of weeks. Some of the pictures she didn't even know were taken. Hugging the album to her chest she smiled to him, her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you. This is by far the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever given me."

Moving his arm around her he pressed a kiss to her head and held her close to him. "And there's lots more room to add more memories. Speaking of…" He trailed off and grabbed his phone putting it on selfie mode.

"Christian I look like shit…"

"You look beautiful to me." He told her before he smiled and happily took their picture before smiling as he looked over it. Ana had her face hidden in his neck slightly and still had the photo album close to her chest as she smiled softly for their photo. In his eyes Ana never looked awful. She always looked beautiful to him. "Now." He began as he put his phone down and picked up the pack of biscuits. "You need to eat something."

Ana gave a little nod as she popped the album down next to her before taking the biscuits off Christian. Opening the packet she took a biscuit and hesitantly took a bite out of it. It was her first bit of food since she started vomiting. Finishing it off she then smiled a little to Christian. "All done."

"Fancy another?"

Ana shook her head and scrunched her nose up. "No. I just want to lay down with you for a little while. I'm feeling sleepy."

Christian nodded as he climbed off the bed and gathered up her gift bags and put them over on her chest of drawers. Moving back over he climbed back on the bed with her and laid down, opening up his arms for her.

As soon as Christian laid down Ana happily moved into hi arms. Resting her head on his chest she smiled to herself as she let her eyes fall to a close. "I've missed this." She mumbled as she felt sleep slowly take over her.

"Me too baby." He whispered back as he gently ran his fingers up and down her arm. "Get some sleep." He told her as he let his own eyes fall to a close as he happily drifted off with Ana in his arms. This really was the best feeling in the world for him.

XoxoxoX

A wave of nausea hitting her, Ana's eyes flew open. Not moving for a few minutes hoping the feeling would pass she soon bolted out of the bed and to the bathroom, closing the door as she fell to her knees as she reached the toilet. She didn't want to wake Christian but she knew he'd probably wake up as soon as he felt her leaving the bed.

"Baby are you okay?" Christian asked as he gave the door a gentle knock and leant against the wall. He felt her get up from the bed but he knew from the speed she moved that she was quickly heading to the bathroom.

Emptying her stomach…well whatever was left in her stomach, Ana groaned a little as she rested her head against the toilet. "I'll be out in a second." She called to him. She really thought the sickness had passed.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water." He told her softly as he headed out of her room and back to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass he run the water for a few seconds to make sure it was cold enough before filling up a glass. Turning off the tap he headed back into the bedroom, seeing Ana come out of the bedroom he put the glass down on the beside table for her before he opened his arms for her. "Come here."

Going into Christian's arms Ana sighed as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He whispered kissing her head. "Have a little drink of water. You need to keep hydrated."

"Okay." She whispered as she moved away from him and grabbed the glass and took a small sip.

"Knock knock." Came Kate's voice as she poked her head around Ana's door and frowned to Ana. "Oh no have you been sick?"

Ana gave a small nod as she took another sip before she sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry guys. I know you want to be all excited for my birthday."

Sitting next to her, Christian moved his arm around her. "Don't you worry about it baby. You can't help being sick. Though I think if you're not better by the end of the weekend or at least improving you should see a doctor, even if it's my mom."

Ana gave a small nod. "Okay." She whispered as she rested her head on Christian's shoulder.

"Christian's right Ana. Don't worry about it. You getting better is the main thing right now…but saying that. I have your birthday present." She beamed with a grin to her hoping to cheer up her best friend.

Ana looked to Kate and smiled a little and nodded. "Sure."

"Come on in Elliot." Kate mused with a smile as she looked to the door.

Ana raised an eyebrow as she heard Kate before she looked up and watched as Elliot came in holding a small ball of fur in a blanket.

"Happy birthday Ana." Elliot beamed with a grin as he headed over to Kate and passed her the blanket before he handed Ana a card.

"Thank you Elliot." Smiled Ana as she took the card and opened it, seeing a gift card for a book store inside she smiled. "You didn't have too.."

"I know, but I wanted to. You've always loved books and I didn't know what to buy you so it was a safe bet."

"Thank you."

Taking the blanket, Kate headed over to Ana. Bending down in front of her she put the blanket in Ana's lap. "Happy birthday bestie."

Ana smiled to Elliot before she then looked down to the ball of fur in her lap. Looking to Kate she then looked down and smiled. "You got me a kitten…"

"Well you've always said you've wanted one….and now that bitch is behind bars...he's the start of your new beginnings along with lover boy there…"

Ana looked to her in awe before she then smiled down to the sleeping kitten in her lap. "Thank you Kate. He's adorable." She sighed happily looking to them all. "I might be sick but this is the best birthday. You guys didn't have to do all this for me." She smiled lovingly to Christian before she gently stroked the kitten's head. "Does he have a name?"

"Awe Ana." Kate smiled before shaking her head. "Nope he's all yours to name."

Ana smiled before she lifted the kitten up to have a good look at him. "What you think babe?" Ana asked looking to Christian.

Christian smiled the entire time he watched Ana and Kate's interaction. He was so glad that during her time in New York she had Kate as well as her family. Looking to the kitten as Ana lifted him up he smiled. "He's quite…patchy.." He commented looking to his back.

Looking to his back, Ana smiled and nodded. "Patch it is." She beamed with a grin before she smiled to Kate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Getting to her feet she moved over to Elliot and smiled. "Well I'm going to leave the three of you to get acquainted. This one was moaning he was hungry from the moment I picked him up." She rolled her eyes and looked to Ana. "Do you want anything while we're out?"

Christian rolled his eyes and looked to his brother. "Do you never not think about your stomach?"

"Honestly? No. I've been to the construction site this morning then when Kate called I had just finished work so I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Ana shook her head at Kate. "No I'm good thanks. I'll stick with water and maybe try another biscuit in a few hours."

Kate pointed to Christian. "Make sure you look after her." She told him before she headed over to Elliot. "Come on you."

"See you guys later." Elliot waved to the pair of them and headed out with Kate.

Watching them go, Ana then looked down to the kitten and smiled. "He's so cute." Picking up the kitchen she sat back on the bed more and looked to Christian. "Come on."

Climbing onto the bed more with her, he happily sat next to her and moved his arm around her and held her close to him as he watched the kitten stretch a little before snuggling into the blanket more. Kissing her head he smiled. "Try and get some sleep."

"Okay." She whispered as she snuggled into Christian more as she let her eyes fall to a close. This was by far the best birthday should could have asked for and it was only lunch time. She dreaded what her parents would bring her. They made a point of going overboard on her birthday. Sighing happily she drifted off to sleep.

Watching her drift off to sleep, Christian smiled to himself as he looked down to her. She looked so peacefully. Her cheeks had gained a little colour since her last bout of sickness so he was hoping it would begin to pass for her. Smiling to himself he lent his head down on hers and let his own eyes fall to a close. They might now have been celebrating her birthday the way he imagined but this was the next best thing. He was with his girl and that was the most important thing.

* * *

 **A.N  
** **Sorry for the delay guys!  
Not the most conventional way to celebrate a birthday but I wanted some cuteness between Ana and Christian.  
I'm from the UK so I don't know about my fellow UK people but when I'm sick a Rich Tea always helps!  
Up Next we will have a little time jump (nothing major a couple of weeks) And Hyde will get his just deserts ;) ****  
Much Love  
K xx **


	17. Chapter 17

**8 Weeks Later.**

"Did I mention I do not like this?" Christian asked as he looked to Ana and sighed. Over the last couple of weeks he knew Ana had put her plan in for Hyde but for some reason he wasn't allowed to know anything about it. The only thing she agreed on was allowing him to come to L.A with her and now here they were sat outside a coffee shop that Hyde was currently sitting in, Ana preparing to go in and facing that monster.

"You did but I also mentioned that I have it covered." Ana told him looking to him. "Everything is going to be okay Christian, please calm down."

"How can it be okay when you're going to confront him? He hurt you Ana…"

"Do you trust me?" Ana asked looking to him.

"Baby you know I do."

"Then trust me when I say I've got this covered." She smiled to him and cupped his face and kissed him. "Stay in here with Taylor and Sawyer."

"What if he hurts you and we're too late? One of them should be in the coffee shop with you at least."

Ana rolled her eyes and looked to him and lifted up her shirt to show she had a wire taped to her stomach, she had to tell him before he ended up having a heart attack. He was such a worry wart when it came to her, not that she blamed him. "Christian I'm wearing a wire. Taylor has the frequency so you can listen in on the conversation if you want to. There is also a van just across the street that have police inside. They'll also be listening in. As soon as I get the confession I need I will be out." She looked to him. "Under no circumstances…no matter what you hear do you come into the coffee shop, understood?"

Christian looked to her as she spoke. Looking to the wire he ran his fingers through his hair. Surly this wasn't safe for her? No one knew what Hyde was like. He could be armed! Reluctantly nodding to her request he sighed. "Fine, but the moment you sense he's going to hurt you I want you to run." He told her firmly. He didn't want to risk her safety.

Ana smiled as she leant over and kissed him again. "This shouldn't take long. I love you." She whispered before she climbed out of the car. Closing the door she headed into the coffee shop. Glancing around she saw Hyde sat at a table by the window typing away on his laptop. Getting herself a latte to go she then headed over to the table and silently sat down opposite Hyde ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a close call when she saw him in the elevator and now she was sat face to face with her rapist. She didn't want to be anywhere near him but she needed justice for what he did to her. Elena might have orchestrated it but he was just as guilty as her.

Hyde was busy with work. As he saw someone sit opposite him he raised an eyebrow as he looked to the girl. Glancing around he saw there were plenty of empty tables she could have sat at any one of them. "Can I help you?" He asked looking to her.

"I like window seats." She told him with a slight shrug as she relaxed back in her seat and took a sip of her drink.

"Well sorry to be the bearer of bad news but my girlfriend is on her way so I'm going to need that seat." He told her with an apologetic smile.

"Girlfriend ey?" Ana asked looking to him. "How long you been together?" She asked curiously.

"Just over a two years…why?" He asked with a frown. He had no idea who this girl was and she was asking him personal questions. Was she crazy?

"Tell me Jack…does your girlfriend know you were paid fifty thousand dollars to rape and beat a fourteen year old girl?" She asked casually to him. She thought she would never be able to do this, that she would never be able to confront him about what he did but now the sick feeling she had disappeared and now she was full of anger and she wanted answers from him. She had been able to do this with Elena and now it was his turn.

Hearing her his face dropped as he went white as a sheet. "W..what are you talking about? How do you know my name?" He asked looking to her, slamming the lid of his laptop. Who the hell was this girl?

"Oh don't deny it Jack." Ana chimed looking to him. "Don't tell me you don't recognise me. But then again when you beat me up and raped me I probably didn't look my best. Tell me…was the fifty thousand dollars worth what you did to me?"

Jack felt sick. After all these years his past had come to truly bit him in the ass. Never in a million years did he think the girl would come and find him. If anything he had tried his best to forget that part of his life but to think she was only fourteen? Things were going to get a whole lot worse for him.  
Running his fingers through his hair he looked to her and sighed. "Look…I didn't know you were fourteen…"

"And that makes it better?" Ana cut in looking to him. Damn this was going to be easier than she thought! She thought trying to get a confession out of him was going to be hard. "You took money from a paedophile and became a paedophile yourself by attacking me."

"I'm not a paedophile." He hissed at her trying to keep their voices down. He didn't want them to attract any attention.

"No? I was fourteen. A child. What else would you call yourself?" She asked in disbelief, the anger slowly boiling out of her. Was he seriously trying to justify what he did to her?

"Look, I was in a very bad place back then. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I was drinking and doing drugs. When this woman found me at the bar and offered me money to do a job and honestly I needed the money. I thought it was be a simple job. At first she didn't tell me what the job was she just told me to meet her back in the bar two days later and I did. We got in her car and she got me to drink a bottle of vodka…by the time we got to her place I was completely off my face. I just did what she asked without thinking of the consequences. When I woke up the next day I thought it was just a dream but then she left me a note saying the money was already in my account. I knew then everything wasn't a dream. I've been living with the guilt ever since…"

Ana could feel the tears building in her eyes. "Why didn't you go to the police?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell them what happened?"

"Because I couldn't face going to prison myself. I was too scared."

"So you let her get away with it?"

"It wasn't an easy decision." He whispered hanging his head in shame.

Ana shook her head as she looked to him in disgust. "Wasn't an easy decision? Did you ever think of the consequences of what you did to me? Did you think I would be okay after what you did? That I would just get over it?" She asked with a shake of her head. "You and that monster completely destroyed me. I was so afraid of being touched that I couldn't even let my parents hug me. I couldn't go back to school, I never went on dates or had a boyfriend. For ten years you both destroyed my life." She shook her head as she quickly wiped her eye as the tears began to fall before she then looked to him, determination on her face. "Did the money ease your guilt?" She asked looking to him.

"I didn't touch the money for years." He told her with a sigh. "Eventually I used the money to start up my books stores. Knowing how I got it…I didn't want anything to do with it, but when I wanted to open my own stores all the banks declined my application for a loan. Using that money was a last resort." He looked to her. "I have money left over…you can have it…"

"I don't want your money." Ana snapped at him. "You seriously think I'm here for money?"

"I don't know why you're here…" He whispered looking to her.

"You want to buy my silence? So I don't go to the cops?"

Jack glared at her. "They wouldn't believe you even if you did go to them. You have no proof."

"You're right. They probably wouldn't have believed me back then, but you see…back on Labour Day I destroyed that bitch. She's currently rotting in a jail cell for what she did to me and what she did to a number of underage aged boys. Now I know you had no part in what happened to them…but they were after what happened to me. Maybe if you had gone to the police she could have been stopped instead of me taking ten years to plot my revenge on her." She looked to him. "And now I'll get my revenge on you."

Jack rolled his eyes as he listened to her. Now he was losing patience. "I have nothing to do with that woman. She paid me. That's all it was. It's nothing to do with me if she went after others. Me speaking out wouldn't have stopped her, there wouldn't be any evidence. Hell why didn't you go to the police?" He asked with a shake of his head before raising an eyebrow. "Revenge on me? How? Going to get my girlfriend to dump me?"

Ana leant forward, resting her elbows on the table she rested her head in the palm of her hand as she looked to him. "Wanna know a secret?" She asked looking to him.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"I've got my revenge on you. When that bitch was arrested I moved on to making sure you got what you deserved. I contacted the police."

"You still don't have any evidence I did anything to you." He shrugged.

"Sure I do." Ana chimed looking to him before leaning forward slightly and looking him square in the eye. "I'm wearing a wire." She declared before she looked to the van. "And that van out there? Well I give you about five seconds before they are in here arresting your ass."

Jack glared at her before he looked to the van. Seeing the cops getting out he then glared at Ana. "You silly little bitch." He hissed at her getting quickly to his feet.

Ana scoffed. "Hardly. Though you're the silly one if you think it's a good idea to run." She looked up to him before getting to her own feet. "You seriously think I was going to stay quiet the rest of my life? You had this coming Jack. Sorry it just wasn't any sooner." Watching as the cops swarmed the place and placed Jack in cuffs she looked to him. "Oh and by the way…seeing as you started your stores with the money that monster gave you…you're going to instantly lose them. I hope it was all worth it Jack, because like her? You're going to be spending the rest of your life in a prison cell." Watching as the cops dragged him out of the shop, Ana reached under her top and gently pulled the tape of her skin before handing the wire to the detective who was working on this case. Thanking him she then headed out of the shop and over to the SUV where Christian came rushing out and quickly embracing her. Moving her arms around Christian she held onto him tightly. "It's over." She whispered hiding her face in his neck.

Throughout the whole conversation Christian was on edge. He was constantly bouncing his knee, running his fingers through his hair. He could have sworn he saw both Taylor and Sawyer clenched their jaw when Hyde said he didn't know she was only fourteen at the time. Like that made it any better! Clinging onto Ana tightly when she was finally back in his arms he kissed her head. "It is. They're out of our lives for good." He promised looking down to her. "You were so brave baby. I'm so proud of you."

Looking up to him Ana smiled a little. "I'm surprised you didn't come bursting in and knocking him on his ass."

"Believe me I wanted to. If Taylor and Sawyer weren't there I probably would have." He shook his head and sighed. "Will you have to go to court at all?" He asked curiously to her.

Ana shook her head. "No. His confession will be enough. Besides the police have all the necessary paperwork. Not even in the best lawyer in the world could get him off, not with the confession."

"Good. I just want to get you home."

"Well let's go home." She whispered looking up to him. "I just want to go back to yours and pig out in front of the television."

"That we can do." He confirmed with a smile before he gestured for her to get in the car.

Climbing into the back of the SUV, Ana instantly moved over to Christian as he got in and curled into his side. The whole thing with Jack was draining and she just wanted to sleep.

Moving his arm around Ana, Christian held her close to him. Pressing a soft kiss to her head he leant his head down on hers, just never wanting to let her go. As Taylor drove them to the airport he glanced out the window now and again before he would watch Ana. He could tell she had nodded off. Her body had gone heavier against his and she was hardly moving. Letting his own eyes fall to a close he just took the moment to just enjoy Ana being in his arms. As the SUV came to a stop he let his eyes open before noticing they were on the tarmac of the airport. Looking down to Ana he softly rubbed her arm and kissed her head. "Baby wake up." He whispered down to her. He hated waking her up but he they needed to get on the jet.

Pouting as Christian woke her up, Ana stretched a little before tilting her head up to Christian and pouted more. "Couldn't you just carry me?"

Christian smiled. "I will when we get out of the car." He promised kissing her head. As Taylor opened the door for him he climbed out and offered Ana his hand.

Taking Christian's hand Ana slid out of the car and moved her arms around Christian's waist. As he scooped her up Ana couldn't help but giggle as she smiled and kissed his chin.

Holding Ana close to him Christian headed to the jet. Heading up the stairs he greeted his pilot before heading over to the seats. Sitting himself down he held Ana on his lap as he kissed her head. "We'll be home in no time." He promised with a smile.

Ana smiled. "Can't wait." She whispered before sliding down onto her seat. Resting her head on his bicep she glanced up to him. "I think I need a kiss."

Hearing her he smirked. "Yeah?" He leant down and hovered his lips to hers. "How bad?"

Ana pouted. "Don't tease."

Christian chuckled hearing her. "When we get back to my place I'll be teasing you plenty." He promised before he pressed his lips to hers.

Ana smirked hearing him and happily kissed him back, her hand moving to rest on his cheeks as she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Christian's bottom lip to gain access before sliding it against his tongue as he opened his mouth for her. Moaning against his lips as she felt the kiss getting more intense she pulled away to catch her breath back and rested her forehead against his, her eyes still closed. "You never fail to take my breath away." She whispered with a shy smile.

Catching his own breath back, Christian smiled down to her and stayed close to her as he heard her. "Well as soon as we're up in the air I'm going to take you back in the bedroom and take your breath away even more."

Ana laughed as she looked up to him. "You're a bad influence Christian Grey."

"Hey it's your fault. Not my fault I can't keep my hands off my sexy as fuck girlfriend." He mused with a cheeky grin to her.

Ana rolled her eyes as she heard him, as the pilot announced they were ready for take off Ana quickly done her belt up before she gripped the armrests. She was never a fan of flying.

Doing his own belt up, Christian looked to Ana, seeing how tense she had gotten he moved his hand to hers and interlocked their fingers. "I got you baby." He whispered to her with a smile.

As Christian took her hand Ana smiled at their interlocked fingers. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze she smiled up to him. "Thank you." She whispered. She don't know how she had managed to go so long without Christian. Right now she couldn't imagine her life without him. She was completely and utterly in love with this man and she couldn't wait for them to finally start their lives together. She could start on getting her new schools up and running in Seattle. It would be a rare occasion she would have to go to New York to check on her other schools but she'd make monthly visits there to just make sure everything was running okay. Clinging onto Christian's hand tightly as the plane started to move she closed her eyes and tried to think of something other than the plane ride. This was the fresh start they both needed. No more Elena and no more Jack. She was free and Christian was free. They had each other and they had their family and friends. That was all they needed right now.

* * *

 **A.N  
** **So in the next chapter I will be wrapping this story up as well as giving you those POV I promised from Labour Day!  
It saddens me to end this story but I'm looking forward to writing their next instalment so keep an eye out for that!**  
 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter  
Much Love  
K xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N  
** **I just want to say a massive thank you to every single person who has supported this story. You have no idea how truly touching it is to receive such positive and encouraging feedback for my writing. It makes me want to write forever and as long as I have you amazing people supporting me I will be! I was so surprised with how well my first Fifty Shades Fic went and the response I got from this story has blown me away. You guys are amazing.  
For those who are asking there WILL be a sequel. I just want to finish this story and chapter in their lives now that their revenge is complete so they start their next chapter together. I have no date of when this will be published yet but make sure you follow me to get my next story!  
So here it is the final chapter of Revenge. Enjoy. (Up next will be the two POV's from Labour Day.)  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

"Ana are you alright in there?" Kate asked from the other side of Ana's bedroom door. She had no idea what was going on with her friend. She had isolated herself from pretty much everyone the last couple of days, including Christian.  
It had been a week since she went and confronted Hyde and the first three days she was absolutely fine but then she went downhill from there. She had put it down to maybe having a argument with Christian but even he said he had no idea what was going on with Ana. Even when he came to the apartment to see her she would just dismiss him.  
When Ana didn't answer her Kate frowned before she shook her head and walked into her bedroom. Seeing Ana curled up on the bed with Patch, her eyes red from where she had obviously been crying, Kate's heart broke. What was going on with her friend? "Ana…" She sighed and made her way over to the bed. Laying down next to her she faced her, smiling as Patch purred at her. "Ana what's wrong?" She asked looking to her. She wasn't leaving this bedroom until she knew what was going on inside that head of hers.

Ana wouldn't look to her friend. Keeping her eyes locked on Patch she then sighed as Kate laid down with her. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She had turned her phone off. She couldn't deal with people. At Kate's questioned she shook her head a little. "Nothing." She mumbled.

"Don't give me that Ana. You've been cooped up in this room for the past four days. You refuse to see Christian and it's obvious you've been crying and I know it's not because of Christian because he's just as confused as me as to your behaviour." She sighed. "Ana I'm your best friend…you know you can tell me what is going on."

Ana looked to her, her eyes already filling with tears. "He's going to hate me." She whispered looking to her.

Kate frowned in confusion. "Who will?"

"Christian."

Kate looked to her completely gone off. "Why? Ana you're not making sense. Christian loves you more than anything in this world. Just being away from you is killing him and I can see it's killing you too. You two are so much better when you're together…why would he hate you?"

"Because I'm pregnant." She whispered, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Oh Ana…" She shook her head and moved her arm around her, being careful not to squash Patch. "He's not going to hate you." She sighed. "Is this why you've been hiding away in here?"

Ana nodded a little before sighing. "Even after I recovered from the flu I still didn't feel right but I just shook it off thinking I was still a bit sick considering how bad I had it. I was so focused on getting Hyde when I eventually began to feel somewhat normal. When we got home from L.A…I just had this off feeling still so I went to the doctors to see what was going on. They confirmed I was pregnant. Since then I've just been a mess. We've only been together five minutes. I don't even know if I'm ready to have a baby. I don't know if Christian even wants to have kids."

"Well it's a bit late if he doesn't. Look Ana it takes two people to make a baby and from what I see of the two of you when you are together is that baby was made from two people who love each other more than anything. He's not going to hate you Ana. Though he might be angry you kept this from him. How far along are you?"

Ana sighed. "Nearly thirteen weeks…"

"What? And you're only finding out now?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"I've been a little preoccupied Kate…" Ana grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah but surly you would have had the signs…like a missed period?"

"When I'm stressed they're pretty much non-existent and with everything going on it was safe to say I was pretty stressed." Ana mumbled with a sigh. "I just didn't think anything of it."

"Ana…I'm saying this because I love you. Get your ass to Christian and tell him what is going. I know it's a lot to process but you two should be going through this together. He loves you, you love him. He has a right to know he's going to be a father and I know he'd want to be there with you through this." She offered her a smile. "He's not going to hate you." She promised. "How about I drive you over?" She suggested to her. "I'm going to meet Elliot anyway…"

Ana ran her fingers through her hair a little before she gave a little nod. Just the thought of seeing Christian now was making her anxiety rise. She had no idea what his reaction would be and that was what was scaring her more.

Getting up from the bed, Kate smiled as she took Ana's hands and pulled her up from the bed and looked to her. "You can do this." She told her. "You are the strongest person I know. Everything will be okay."

"Hopefully." Ana mumbled with a sigh as she grabbed her hoody and slipped it on before changing into her jeans. Heading over to her bag she dug through it, her breath hitching as she saw the scan picture she had. The day after her confirmation she was pregnant she was in for a scan. Probably the scariest thing she had done on her own not knowing who she should talk to. She felt so alone in that time and didn't want to burden anyone. Sliding the scan pictures into her back pocket along with her phone she then glanced around her room before she nodded to Kate. "Okay I think I'm ready." She told her slipping her dabs on before moving her hands into the pouch of her hoody.

Kate nodded to her before she left Ana's bedroom. Putting her own shoes on she grabbed her car keys and handbag off the side before looking back to her friend. She did look awful. Heading out of the apartment they headed down to the car and climbed in. Waiting for Ana to get in, Kate started up the engine and began the drive to Christian's. She knew Sawyer was still lingering around the apartment in case Ana did decide to leave the apartment so it was no surprise when she caught the sight of his SUV in her rear-view mirror.  
Pulling up outside Escala, Kate cut the engine and looked to Ana who seemed to be in her own little world. "Ana…"

Ana's head was all over the place as Kate drove her to Christian's. Looking up to the building Ana sighed a little before she looked to Kate as she called her. She felt lost.

"Everything is going to be okay." Kate told her once more. "Text me if you need anything."

Ana nodded a little before she sighed as she climbed out of the car. Looking back to Kate one more time she then headed inside the building and going over to elevator. Stepping inside the elevator she input the code for the Penthouse and nervously shifted in the elevator as it made it way up. As the doors opened she stepped inside, the sound of the piano immediately hitting her ears. Cautiously heading inside more, Ana played with her fingers in the pouch of her hoody. Seeing Christian sat playing at he piano her heart broke, guilt instantly sinking in. He looked as bad as she felt.

Seeing someone in the corner of his eye, Christian looked up, spotting Ana his heart sank as he stopped playing. "Ana…" He whispered getting to his feet as he looked her up and down. She had lost even more weight and looked paler than normal. He had missed her so much the last couple of days and it broke his heart that she didn't want to see him, but not having an explanation of why was killing him. Did she not want to be with him anymore? Did she not love him? Was there someone else? So many thoughts had run through his head and none of them were a happy scenario.

"I'm sorry." Ana blubbered as she burst into tears.

As Ana started crying, Christian instantly went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as he leant his head down on hers. He hated seeing her so upset. "Hey it's okay." He whispered down to her and he kissed her head. "I'm here."

Pulling away slightly Ana wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoody but the tears were falling faster than she could wipe away. "Please don't hate me." She begged as she looked to him.

Christian frowned in confusion as he looked down to her, his arms still around her as he stayed close to her, fearing if he let her go she would disappear on him. "Baby I don't hate you…I'm confused don't get me wrong but I could never hate you." He wiped some of her tears away. "Talk to me…"

Ana looked up to him, it was now or never. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. She was a mess. Being away from him was killing her. She hadn't been this miserable in such a long time. "I'm pregnant." She sobbed hiding her face in her hands.

Hearing her he rose an eyebrow. She was pregnant? He was going to be a dad? He didn't understand why she was so upset about it. Did she not want the baby? Did she not want any kids? Gently cupping her face he bought her face up to his and pressed his lips gently to hers. He needed to calm her down. "It's okay…" He whispered against her lips. "Calm down."

Ana wasn't expecting him to kiss her. Hearing him she broke away from the kiss and wiped her eyes again. She knew she was being too sensitive about the whole thing but she put it down to her fear of his reaction and her hormones. "I'm sorry." She whispered wiping her eyes again.

"Come here." He took her hand and led her over to the sofas. Sitting down her pulled her down with him and held her close to him as he looked down to her, moving some hair out of her face. "Why are you so upset?" He asked down to her. "Are you not happy?"

Sitting down next to Christian, Ana looked to him before she sighed as she looked down to her lap. "I was more worried you wouldn't be." She mumbled wiping her nose. Probably the most un-ladylike thing ever but she didn't care. "Not exactly something we have discussed."

"I know but did you really think you getting pregnant would change how I feel about you?" He asked looking to her before sighing. "I'll admit kids have never been on my radar. When I was a Dom… the thought of having kids pretty much disgusted me…" As she flinched at his words he bought his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "But the way I view things have changed since you've been back in my life. I admitted to you when you came back if I couldn't be with you then I wouldn't want be with anyone…it's the same for having children. If I couldn't have children with you then I didn't want them with anyone else. You are it for me Ana. I love you more than anything else in this world and I'll love our baby just like I love you."

At his admission Ana burst into tears all over again. She had been so worried and stressed about telling and worrying about his reaction and to hear the way he felt was like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Pulling her to him he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and gently rocked her. "Never be afraid to tell me anything okay?" He whispered down to her. "I'm here for you no matter what. Every single step of the way."

Ana nodded a little. Trying her best to compose herself she let out a little sigh. "I love you so much." She sniffled.

"I love you too." He whispered back kissing her head again. "Stay with me tonight. Please. I've missed you so much. I just want to hold you all night."

"I'll have to go and get Patch. I don't know what time Kate's going to be home."

"Well... how about you and Patch…move in with me?"

Ana pulled away slightly as she heard him. "You want me to move in?"

Christian nodded. "And Patch." He smiled to her resting his hand on her cheek. "The last few days have been hell Ana…I never want to be without you again. I know we'll have to find a new home when the baby arrives cause this place isn't exactly baby friendly…but until we find a place I want you right here. I want to come home from work to you. I want to wake up every single morning next to you. I want to go to bed every night with you."

"And Patch?"

Christian smiled. "And Patch."

Ana looked to him for a few minutes as she thought. She knew what he was saying. Them being apart was never a good thing. They both hurt when they are not together. Smiling a little she nodded. "Okay."

Christian smile grew as she agreed to move in before he lent in and kissed her. Pulling back slightly he rubbed his nose against hers. "I'll ask Sawyer to go and get Patch and his stuff. We can go get yours tomorrow or on the weekend to get your stuff. Right now I just want to curl up with you."

Ana wanted to protest and go get Patch herself but right now the thought of curling in bed with Christian was much more appealing. "Okay."

"I have a few phone calls to make for work. Why don't you go and have a nice hot shower and climb into bed and I'll be there in about twenty minutes?"

Ana nodded as she got to her feet, running her fingers through her hair she headed towards Christian's bedroom. Going into his bathroom she stripped out of her clothes and headed into the shower. She didn't want to risk having a bath in case she nodded off to sleep. All the crying had drained whatever energy she had left. Washing her hair she then let the water flow over her body. Looking down to her stomach she could feel the tears welling in her eyes again. Her normal flat stomach was slightly rounded, something she had never took notice of before. Shaking her head she took a breath. She needed to get a grip, she hated feeling so emotional and she till had a long way to go until this baby was born. She needed to get a hold of her hormones. Washing herself down she soon climbed out of the shower and dried herself and her hair off before she threw her hair up into a messy bun. Grabbing her clothes she headed into Christian's bedroom and into the closet to grab some clothes. She had some of her clothes their but she preferred wearing Christian's boxers and t-shirts. Slipping a pair on that she found in his drawers she then picked up her jeans and took out the scan picture along with her phone before heading into the bedroom and climbing on the bed, shimmying under the covers to stay warm. Rubbing her eyes she relaxed back against the pillows and text Kate.

 **From: Ana  
To: Kate  
** _So I told him. He's been absolutely amazing about it. I'll explain when I see you I have so much to tell you. I'm staying at Christian's tonight and he's asked me to move in with him to which I've said yes. You and Elliot can make as much noise as you like now lol. Thank you for giving me the push I needed. Girls catch up on the weekend. Love you xx_

Sending it she then jumped a little as she got an instant reply.

 **From: Kate  
To: Ana  
** _See! All that worrying for nothing. Can't wait to hear about it. Can't believe you're having a baby. I'm so godmother/Auntie. OMG no way! Congrats! Haha gee thanks! Elliot will be over the moon! Hey we're best friends it's what we do. 100% Steele. I'll drink on your behalf ;)_ _Ring you tomorrow. Love you too xx_

Ana smiled at the message from Kate. Kate always knew what to say and couldn't have last the last couple of years without her. Their friendship was something she truly did cherish. Looking up as Christian came in she smiled seeing he wasn't alone. "You sent Sawyer then."

Christian smiled bringing Patch over. Popping the kitten's bed down he then gently passed Patch to Ana before setting up Patch's stuff at the end of the bed. "Gail set up his litter box near the balcony and she showed him where it is?" He looked to Ana. "Apparently that's a thing?"

Ana smiled and nodded. "It's just so he knows that's his bathroom and where to find it. It's a cat thing." She chuckled and smiled as she stroked Patch's head, smiling as Patch started to purr snuggling into her more.

Stripping down to his boxers seeing as he had a shower not long before Ana arrived, Christian headed over to the bed and climbed in next to Ana.

"I have something for you." Ana commented as she leant over and picked up the scan pictures and handed it to him.

Christian raised an eyebrow before he then took the picture and looked down to it. Studying it for a few seconds he then looked to her. "Our baby?" He whispered with a smile to her.

Ana nodded and smiled to him. "They did that the other day when I was there….I'm nearly thirteen weeks."

Christian's head shot up. "That far along?"

Ana nodded and sighed. "I was so preoccupied with everything and never in a million years did I think that I would end up pregnant, but turns out when you're vomiting non stop for three days protection is none existent…"

"But didn't you have a missed period?"

Ana laughed. "You sound like Kate." She looked to him. "When I'm stressed I don't tend to have them. With everything going on with Elena and Jack…periods were last things on my mind. When I missed my period I just put it down to that."

Moving his arm around her he kissed her head and held her close, being careful not to squash Patch. Moving his hand to her stomach he smiled. "I can't wait to meet our little one."

Ana smiled up to him. "Really?"

"Really." He confirmed with a smile. "And from now on I promise to be there with you every step of the way. Every scan you have I will be there, whatever you need from me I will be there." He promised with a smile.

Ana smiled to him as she leant up and kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered to him before she got up from the bed. Scooping up Patch she scratched his ears before placing him down in his bed, smiling as he snuggled into his little blanket and settled for the night. Climbing back into the bed she laid down next to Christian a yawn passing her lips.

Christian watched her with Patch. Even though it was only a kitten he could see how loving Ana was with him and his heart swelled thinking of how she would be with their baby. As she climbed back into bed he turned on his side slightly to look at her. "How are you feeling?" He whispered moving his hand to her stomach.

"Tired mainly." She shrugged a little. "I had a little bit of morning sickness but it seems to have gone luckily. Just feel silly that I stressed over nothing. I should have just told you instead of chickening out and working myself up and thinking the worst."

Leaning over Christian pressed his lips to hers before he gently moved between her legs. Shuffling down the bed slightly he lifted up her top...well his top…up over her stomach, smiling as he saw a tiny swell. Evidence of their baby. Moving his hands each side of her stomach, effectively cupping her bump, he pressed a kiss to her stomach before looking up to Ana who was watching him. "You've given me one of the greatest gifts I could have ever imagined. Something I never thought I'd have." He whispered looking to her before he gently rested his head on her little bump, gently stroking the side of her stomach.

Ana watched him. See him kiss her stomach she couldn't help but smile. The love she felt for this man never failed to surprise her. Running her fingers through his hair she smiled as she heard him. "I love you." She whispered. This was the better outcome than she had thought. Their future was looking promising. Elena and Jack were gone and now they could start the next chapter in their lives starting with the little life growing inside her. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for them and their little one.

"I love you too. Both of you." Christian told her as he kissed her tiny bump once more before he let his eyes close as he sighed happily as he rested his head against her stomach. Right now he had his whole world in his hands and he had no intention of ever letting either of them go. In the short amount of time Ana had been back in his life they had accomplished so much. Elena and Jack's demise. Their confession of love for each other, a love that he knew would last a lifetime and now they were taking that next step in their lives. They were going to be a family and he couldn't wait.

 **The End**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N  
** **So here are the POV's. First up his Christian. Like I've said before I've never done a POV before so I've tried to keep it as close to the original chapter as possible.  
Enjoy ****  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"Is everything ready?" I asked as he looking to my parents. As usual my mother had really out done herself for tonight's event. Although I seriously couldn't wait for tonight to be over with. The thought of being in the same breathing distance of that bitch makes me feel sick. Ever since Ana's revelation all I want is for Elena to disappear off the face of the planet.

"Yes, darling." My mother smiled as she looked to me. Despite the revelation of what happened with both me and Ana my mother has been great. I know she's still upset and hurting. Her best friend betrayed her I would feel the same if I had a best friend. Well I do have a best friend. My Ana. "Elliot is showing Kate where to set everything up and Mia is greeting her friends." Great. Mia's friends. Bane of my life. Fuck I hope Lily's not here. I am so not in the mood for her attempted flirting with me.

"Did she manage to do her part?" I asked curiously looking to my parents. Mia had one job but she's too easily distracted for my liking.

My dad smirked at me. "You know she did. Your sister is a very popular girl, Christian. Every chef she knows has travelled here for this event along with everyone in her social group. Of course it will be a great shock when they realise."

"And Ray?"

"He is currently in your father's study. He'll come out just before the main event along with Carla. Luckily everyone got the added information of this being a masked party." My mother informed me with a smile. Oh she was good. My mother was a genius.

"I let Ana know that it was changed to a masked party. She said she and her mother managed to pick up a mask in New York." We didn't want Elena to end up recognising Ana so deciding on a masked party was the best option.

"Will she be here soon?" My mother asked looking to me.

"Yes, she text me when she was boarding the plane this morning. She said she'll be here in time for everything to play out." I explained adjusting my own mask and took a sip of my champagne. It had just been over a week since I had last seen Ana and I was dying to see her. Things got complicated at work and she had to stay longer than expected but she said there was no way she was missing this party. I couldn't wait to have her back in my arms again. I feel so empty when she's not here. I feel like a part of me is missing.

"Do you know what dress she is wearing?" My mom asked curiously.

I laughed a little. "She wouldn't tell me what it looked like. Said it would be a surprise." I rolled my eyes a little and shook my head. I had begged her over and over to tell me what her dress looked like but she wouldn't budge. My beautiful Ana. Stubborn as ever. I looked around at the room filling but was yet to see my girl. Looking to my mother I asked the dreaded question. "Elena?"

"She text me about ten minutes ago to inform me she was on her way over." She told me with a sigh. "I can't wait for this to be over with. Pretending to be her friend has been…exhausting. I can't wait for this to be over with already."

"Don't worry mom, a few more hours and this horrible nightmare will be over with." I looked to my dad. "Have your associates arrived yet?"

He nodded. "They have. And they have bought some good friends from the Seattle police department. None that are connected to Elena Lincoln."

"Did you manage to find out who she had connections with?" I asked with a slight frown. The thought of Elena having someone in the police department under her thumb as sickening. It made me question what else she was into. Well could it be worse than what she's already done?

"Yes and one of them is an Inspector." He sighed and shook his head as he looked to me. "As soon as Elena is arrested he will also be questioned and he will lose his job. I'm sure the money Elena paid him to keep her in his good books will cover him until his retirement."

I shook my head before smiling seeing Kate and Elliot come over. Like myself, Elliot was in a tux while Kate was in a red strapless dress. He knew Elliot would probably drool over her all night. "Everything okay?" I asked looking to Kate. I had managed to get a copy of the pictures Elena had of me, not something I was thrilled about but we needed to get as much evidence as possible. It wasn't easy but thanks to Barney and Welch they managed to get into her computer. Safe to say they would be getting a big bonus. I had yet to tell Ana I would be included in the slideshow but I had informed my family. I did have to show them all what would be shown. I didn't want to shock them. The whole thing upset my family enough, I couldn't just drop the bombshell of pictures of me appearing up on the screen without giving them any warning. My mother was the most upset while I'm sure my siblings and my father began to plot Elena's death not her impending incarceration while I let my mother sob into my chest and just hold me. It was still an odd feeling but I had to admit it I was embracing the feeling.

Kate nodded. "Everything is set up and ready to go." She smiled. "Just waiting for the guest of honour."

I looked around and frowned before looking to my watch. She should be here by now. "Which shouldn't be long. The place looks full. Looks like most people are here."

"I'll go check with Maurice to see who is left on the guest list." My mother commented as she headed off, dad following behind her.

"Have you heard from Ana?" Kate asked me.

"Not yet. She text me when she was boarding her flight." I pulled out my phone making sure I had no messages before looking to Kate and sliding my phone back into my pocket. Where are you baby? "How's the apartment?"

"Amazing." Elliot cut in. Fucking typical Elliot.

Kate looked to Elliot in disbelief before she laughed and rolled her eyes and smiled to me. "What he said. Got nothing on your place mind."

"Good." I smiled to her before rolling my eyes at my brother. Only him! It was so obvious they were into each other. They needed to just get together already. It's not like any of us are going to be surprised. If anything Ana keeps encouraging my brother. Not that he needs encouraging. As Mia bounced over to us I couldn't help but chuckle. You couldn't miss her. She was in a bright pink gown with a matching mask. Very Mia.

"Heads up bitch troll has just arrived." She commented with a roll of her eyes. "She's talking to mom."

"Bitch troll?" Elliot asked with a chuckle and I smirked. My precious baby sister.

"Hey that's the most appropriate words I can use without mom and dad having a complete meltdown on me for swearing. Not to mention I think mom would faint if I used the word I actually want to call her."

I laughed and shook my head. I loved Mia, she had taken everything in her stride since finding out about Elena. Sometimes I really do need to give her more credit. As my mom made her way over with Elena my laughter died along with my smile. I was not in the mood for her.

"Christian." She mused with a smile to me as she leant in and pressed a kiss to me cheek. "So good to see you, feels like I haven't seen you in such a long time." She glanced to Mia and Elliot before her eyes settled on Kate. "Hello."

As soon as she kissed my cheek I moved away. I did not want that monster in the same room as me let alone touch me. I looked to my mother. Holy fuck if looks could kill Elena would actually be dead. She was practically glaring at the back of her head.

"Elena this is Katherine. My date." Elliot introduced to Elena keeping his arm around Kate. "Katherine this is Elena. She's been a family friend since we were kids."

I smiled to myself. Oh he was good. Top marks for Elliot. Maybe I'll buy him a burger after this if he manages to keep this up.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kate smiled offering her hand to shake.

I couldn't help but smirk. Top marks for Kate. Okay they're both getting whatever they want. Food, handbags, shoes whatever girly shit she wants!

"Pleasure." Elena smiled before looking to me. "No date for you Christian?"

I frowned at her and shook my head. She's trying to wind me up already. She's lucky I haven't told her to fuck off. "You know I don't stay to these events longer than necessary." I commented with a frown. "And I prefer my own company."

"Speaking of company…" Elena began before sighing. "I really wish you took a different approach to liquidating your shares in the salons…"

Fuck should have known she wouldn't have let that lie. Shrugging I took another sip of my champagne. "Like I said. It was nothing personal. Just business. I have a number of projects that I'd like to invest in and your salons are not exactly profitable for me." Not that I owe you a fucking explanation but I'll go with that.

"But you could have least gifted me the shares…"

I frowned at her. Is she fucking serious? "Then I would lose money? I think you are well aware that my job entails me making money Elena not losing it." I shrugged. "I'm sure your salons will do fine. If you would still like a silent partner I can ask around and see who would be interested?" I need to try and act nice to stop her from being suspicious. Not that I would ever find her a silent partner. I'd make sure every single person in the business industry knows what you're like. Bitch. Seeing my father trying to get my attention I shrugged to Elena. "Think about it let me know by the end of the evening and I'll see I can find that'll be interested. Excuse me my father wants to speak to me." Slipping away from them I quickly headed over to my dad. Thank god he called me away. Another second with her I'd be going bat shit crazy. "Everything okay dad?"

He nodded and smiled to me. Why did he look like he was up to something? "Yes, all the guests have arrived so we will be beginning shortly. Ray wants a quick word with you in my office."

"Do you know if Ana has arrived yet?" I looked to my watch. Shit Ana you're cutting it close baby.

"I think Ray said she text him to say she was on her way over. Something about Carla not being able to decide what shoes she should wear." He shrugged. "Go. I'll start getting people seated."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Shoes? Really? Women! Shaking my head I headed towards my dad's office making sure no one was following me. Last thing I needed was Elena following me and seeing Ray and knowing her she would put two and two together. Heading into my dad's office I glanced around. "Ray?" I called before frowning as I heard the door close behind me. Why the hell would he close the door? Turning around the sight that met my eyes bought a smirk to my lips. "Better late than never." I teased.

Ana smirked back at me before shrugging to me. "You can blame my mother. Six shoes later and she still wasn't sure." She mused as she looked me up and down. Fuck she has that look and we don't have time. "Nice tux Mr Grey."

I stood in front of her, my eyes travelled up and down her body. Holy fuck she looked incredible. The dress. _Oh my_. She was in a black and silver dress, fitted to the waist before flowing down to the floor. She looked breath taking. This woman was going to be the death of me I knew it. I was going to be hard all night. "You look…magnificent." I told her moving my hands each side of her head to box her in, hovering my lips to hers. I needed her so badly. Being without her the last week had been the hardest week ever. Jacking off in the shower was not cutting and my cock knew it. He needed to be inside it's favourite place. My Ana. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too." She whispered as she ran her hands down my chest. "And later tonight…I'm going to show you how much."

I groaned at her words before I captured her lips in a heated kiss, my arms snaking around her back and pulling her body flush to mine. I had missed her like crazy and now finally having her back in my arms was the best feeling in the world. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without me again.

Moaning against my lips, Ana wrapped her arms tightly around me, pulling me as tight as she could to her. Fuck she wants me as much as I want her. We can't we don't' have enough time. Though I'm sure I would end up cumming within seconds being inside her. As she broke the kiss to catch her breath she looked to me. "As much as I would love you to take me against this door…we need to get back in there…"

Fuck I need her. Looking down to her I smirked on nodded despite wanting to fuck her against the door. "We'll finish this later." I promised before I reluctantly pulled away from her. If I stayed that close to her any longer I would have my trousers around my ankles. I need a distraction. "Where's your dad?" Way to change the subject Grey.

"With my mom. They'll be sat at their table now. Your mom made sure they were seated as far away from Elena as possible so she wouldn't recognise them. Which is a good thing really because my mom would easily end her there and then." She shrugged as she went over to the desk and grabbed her wig and put it on as well as her mask for the evening, an elegant silver one that really enhanced the blue in her eyes. "I just needed to see you before we went out there." She leant in and kissed me again. God damn it I need more baby.

Kissing her back I smiled before I then sighed a little. I had to tell her. I couldn't just let the pictures show up on the screen. "There's something you should know…"

Ana frowned a little and looked to me. "What?"

"There's now also pictures of me…I managed to get some copies and Kate has managed to get them onto the presentation as well. She managed to add them in at the end."

"You didn't have to do that…"

"I know but I want to." I smiled to her. "We're in this together." Damn right we were. Elena was going down and I was going to happily watch the bitch rot in hell for what she did to us.

Cupping my face Ana with those perfect soft hand she pressed her lips to mine. "I love you." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." God I loved hearing her say it. Loved saying it myself. "Okay…let's do this. You sure you're ready?"

"More than ready." She smiled. "Go. Let your mom do all she needs to do then we will watch that bitch go down."

"I'll see you out there." I promised before I made sure his mask was in place before I left my father's office and went back to the party. I'd rather be with Ana but right now we couldn't risk making Elena suspicious. We needed her to stay in place. Going to the table I sat himself down next to my father before I gave a slight nod to Kate who returned my nod. Looking around I could see Elena. She didn't look happy. Probably because she wasn't sat on the table with us.

As the doors closed indicating everyone was here my mother made her way onto the stage and smiled to the audience as she stood in front of the microphone at the podium. "Good evening ladies and gentleman and thank you so much for coming, my family and I are truly touched by the effort you have made to come this evening." She paused as she glanced around the room before speaking once more. "Now normally this is just a party to celebrate Labour Day, but this year it's slightly different. This year my husband and I, with the help and guidance of a remarkable young woman who was a patient of mine, have started up a new charity. Now as you all know my husband and I founded our first charity Coping Together when we adopted our youngster son, Christian. It's a charity close to our hearts as this one will be as it is something that has really touched our lives. This year our new charity is Stronger Together. This charity is to help those who have been victims of physical and sexual abuse. The money raised will help these victims get the best possible help with dealing with the psychological damage that has been done to them and to offer the best possible support for them during this difficult time." As everyone clapped I joined in, still keeping my eyes on Elena. I couldn't wait to see her downfall. "Now…tonight we are not asking for any money from you, we wanted to use this opportunity to introduce to you the girl that has inspired us to do this great work and hopefully at our next gala…it will be a life changing experience for these victims. So…without further ado… our beautiful inspiration." Clapping my mother smiled as everyone clapped as Ana came onto the stage. God she looked a vision. I couldn't wait to get that dress off her.

Coming out onto the stage, Ana made her way over to my mother and leant in to give her a gentle hug. Ana found hugging people a lot easier these days and he couldn't help but feel pride. I doubted anyone would recognise her. She wore her red wig and the mask covered the majority of her face so I'm praying that Elena won't click on who she is.

I could see my mother whisper something to Ana before leaving the stage. I quickly glanced to Elena making sure she was staying put before I turned back to my girl as she began her speech. "Thank you Grace for that lovely introduction. When Grace first came to me with her charity idea I was a bit…sceptical. I thought to myself what good would it do? What would victims benefit? But the more we talked the more I changed my mind. I was victim of both physical and sexual abuse and if I had the help that the Greys and this charity are offering…my life could have played out very differently." She paused and picked up the clicker before looking to the audience. This was the moment I've been dreading. The pictures. Her pictures. Seeing them was never easy. "Now…I'm going to show you some pictures…they're not nice pictures I'll tell you that now. On this presentation I'm going to show you the extent of what abuse can lead to. Some of them are of myself after my ordeal and some are of others who have gone through the same trauma." She looked to me and I winked to her. You're doing great baby, damn I wish I was up there with her. "As shocking as the picture will be…you may also be shocked to see that I am the only girl you will see." Pushing the clicker the first image came onto the screen, the whole audience gasped. I kept looking to Elena. I wanted to see the moment the realisation kicked in that what was going on Bitch you were going down and I'm going to enjoy every second of. As Ana spoke I glanced at the screen before quickly looking away. I hated seeing my girl so hurt. I couldn't look at them. "That is me. That's my back. I have a number of scars over my body from my abusers.". I heard the clicker. I knew the next picture would be me. Fuck I feel sick. Turning slightly to look at the screen I caught Ana's eye before I then watched as her changed and moved to Elena. She was getting up. Bingo. "What's wrong Elena?" Ana asked as she watched her walk down the main isle, Elena stropped right in her tracks and turned to look at her. If it was a competition of who was the palest person…Elena won hands down. "Don't you like seeing the pain you inflicted on people?" You go baby. Bring the bitch down.

Elena looked to the girl and frowned. She knew the last picture was of me, was she surly playing dumb? "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb Elena." Ana commented as she slowly made her way off the stage and down to her. God how does she make walking look so sexy? "Don't tell me you don't remember me?" She asked as she finally came within two feet of Elena. "Oh wait…it's the hair right?" She asked before she then pulled off her wig, her chestnut locks flowing down her back before she took off her mask and practically glared at Elena. "How about now?" She asked before she looked to see everyone staring at her. "Some of you may recognise me. I used to live around here until this bitch came and ruined my life. My name is Anastasia Steele and ten years ago this…monster kidnapped me, kept me prisoner for five days where she beat me with whips and chains, burnt me with cigarettes…and paid a complete stranger to beat me up and rape me and why? All because I wanted to see my best friend on his birthday after she ran me and my family out of town out of pure fear because I found out she's into BDSM and wanted to try it out on my friend. And just so you know I'm twenty four so I'll let you lovely people do the math."

"Liar!" Elena hissed as she glared at her, her hands going to fists. Don't you dare touch my girl. "You've always been a compulsive liar!"

"Oh really?!" Ana boomed looked to her before she clicked the clicker and bought up and video of a young lad who was explaining what Elena did to him. "Was Billy a liar too? Was Billy lying when he told me how you practically dragged him into your dungeon where you kept kissing him before slapping him repeatedly across the face?" She demanded before clicking onto another video. "Or how about Eric? The thirteen year old boy you introduced to your sick BDSM lifestyle but then whipped him so hard that even when he safe worded for you to stop you carried on and left him with multiple scars on his back and ass? Was Eric lying when he told me that he tried to commit suicide four times because of what you did to him? Or how about Sebastian? You tied him up so tight then pulled on his restraints that you dislocated his shoulder then refused to get him medical attention. Was he lying then?" She clicked to the final photo which showed me tied up but you could see my face which made the whole room gasp. The only thing you could hear in the room was Ana and breathing. "Or was Christian lying when he told me that despite you promising me you'd keep your filthy claws off him if I left that you still went after him? You used his feelings for me to your advantage and went after him knowing he was hurting. Violated a teenage boy who was missing his friend. A fifteen year old boy. Not to mention completely abused the trust of his parents who have shown you nothing but loyalty." Ana looked to her in disgust. As did most of the room, including me. I felt nothing but disgust to this woman and anger. My mother looked like she was about to blow and Elliot was practically holding Mia back. Mia might be small but fuck can she a real right hook on her. "But that's what you like isn't it Elena? You like underage boys. The younger the better for you isn't it? All these boys you abused were in the system. You abused the trust of everyone you've ever met." Holy fuck Ana wasn't holding back. I'm going to make love to this woman all fucking night!

"You interfering little bitch!" She snapped at her. Oh she's got some nerve. You're on cracked ice bitch. "You should have stayed away like I told you! I'm going to ruin you!"

"No! You won't! You ruined my life already! My parents haven't been able to hug me for years. Because of you I feared the human touch. For years I had nightmares about what you did to me. Nightmares so bad that I tried to kill myself! But you know what? It then hit me. You're not fucking worth it. I'm here ruining you Elena Lincoln. You think anyone in this room is going to believe a single word you say when the evidence is here right in front of them? You think anyone in this room is going to want to be associated with a paedophile like you?" I got up. I needed to be beside her and it seemed my family along with Ana's had the same idea. I wasn't going to let her do this alone any longer. "You abused me. You abused all those boys because of your sick fantasy And when I'm done with you…I'm going to find Jack Hyde…the guy you paid to rape me…and I'll be destroying him."

"I'll kill you!" She screamed before swinging for Ana, back handing her across the face as hard as she could, Ana stumbling back into my arms just as I got there. Fucking bitch. I'm going to end her.

"Get your hands off my baby you sick bitch!" Carla shouted going for Elena, but Ray held her back and shot daggers at Elena. Let her go Ray _please_. Let someone give this bitch what she deserves.

"You're going to regret the day you were ever born." Ray hissed looking to Elena.

"Oh you're going to regret that." Ana commented seeing security coming closer to them as she held onto me. I was boiling with rage. How dare that fucking bitch lay one finger on my girl.

"The only thing I regret is not finishing you off when I had the chance!" She screamed, her face red with rage as she glared at Ana. Keep speaking to her like that and I'll make sure you have a more difficult time in prison. "I should have finished you off all those years ago! You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since the moment you arrived in Bellevue!"

Ana smirked. God I love her smirk. I felt my ditch twitch in my pants. No not now Grey for fuck sake. "Well guess what? You didn't. Now I have some people I'd like you to meet." As two men I've never seen before appeared either side of Elena Ana gestured to the one. "This is my good friend Daniel. Daniel here works for the Child Protection bureau and this is Robert. Robert here is the Chief Inspector of the Seattle police department." She chimed looking to her. "Your little friend Malcom won't be able to help you out of this shit either Elena."

"You're going to be sorry little girl."

"Oh I doubt that very much." Ana stated moving her arm around me, her hand moving to rest on my chest, over my heart to which Elena glared at her even more knowing that there was no way in hell that I would have allowed Elena to touch me, even in her playroom. Yeah glare on Elena. Your life is over and I have mine in my arms. "I have my man and I have my family and the people who are most important to me. You're the one who is going to be sorry. Every single one of those boys has testified. Including me and Christian. You're going to die in a prison cell."

"I'll see you in hell, bitch."

"Save me a seat." Ana commented before we watched as Elena was dragged off, her body finally relaxing into my embrace as she moved to hug me, hiding her face in my neck. She was tense throughout the whole thing and I was relieved she finally relaxed, I had never felt her go so rigid before.

"Baby I'm so proud of you." I whispered as I pressed a kiss to Ana's shoulder before trying to get a good look at her cheek. When Ana said when she was away in New York that they had to let Elena hit her, knowing that she would, I absolutely hated the idea but knowing Elena would deny the accusations I knew the only way to get Elena to admit what she was up to was to get her angry enough. And we succeeded.

"I'll be right back, Christian darling why don't you take Ana and her parents up to the main house, away from everyone." My mother whispered before she headed off to the stage.

"Come on let's get you out of here." I whispered as he held Ana close to me as I headed into the main part of the house, ignoring the stares that were coming their way. Everyone now knew what had happened to him. Everyone knew what he was once into. He always dreaded the day everyone would find out but he felt…relieved. Never again would Elena Lincoln hold anything over him.

"Annie are you okay?" Ray asked as he looked to his daughter, holding his wife close to him. Damn I wish Ray would have let Carla go. I would have loved to see Carla rip the bitch to shreds.

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, Ana looked to her father and nodded as he gently rubbed her back. "I am. She's going to get what's coming to her. I've waited so long to bring her down and now I have. With all the evidence that's been collected along with the witness statements not to mention her threat to kill me and assault…she'll be going down for a very long time." She smiled. "I feel…liberated." I couldn't help but smile at my girl.

"I feel exhausted." Mia commented with a sigh as she flopped on the seat next to Ana and smiled. "You done amazing. You were so strong. I could hear people saying how brave you were. They can't believe what Elena was capable of."

"Thank you Mia." She smiled before nodding. "I'm not surprised. Elena wasn't stupid. She hid everything well. Played the part of a good friend well. No one would think she's a back stabbing paedophile. She'll get what's coming to her." She smiled a little to her before she then looked to my mom and dad and smiled as they joined us. "Thank you for everything."

"Darling you have nothing to thank us for. We were more than happy to help. Now that monstrous woman will behind bars where she belongs. I hope she rots in hell." My mother grumbled as she leant into my dad as he moved his arm around her. My mother might seem all nice as pie but you mess with one of her children and oh fuck you're in trouble.

"With all the evidence gathered on her, she'll be spending the remainder of her life in jail."

"Good riddance." Elliot grumbled with a shake of his head. It would be Elliot to speak his mind. "Though got to admit kiddo seeing you all…shouty and in control like that. Was hot."

"Dude, seriously?" I asked with a shake of my head as I stayed close to Ana, my hand gently resting around her waist. The last thing I want to hear is that my brother thinks my girlfriend was hot. Back away Elliot. She is fucking mine.

"What? You telling me you weren't turned on watching her put Elena in her place?" Elliot countered looking to me. Shit he has a point. She did look hot as fuck when she was in control. I stayed silent and he smirked. "Knew it." He shook his head before heading to the fridge and pulling out some food. "I'm starving."

"When don't you think about your stomach?" Mia commented with a roll of her eyes before looking to mom. "How did everyone take it?"

"I think they were still in shock." She admitted with a sigh. "They understood why we did it and have all offered help, support, whatever we need. I just feel bad that the charity bit wasn't true."

"That's not entirely true…" Ana commented with a smile as she opened up her clutch and pulled out a piece of paper. What has she been up to? "One of the reasons why I was in New York longer was because I was getting this done. I know charities are something that are close to your hearts and I wanted to do this as a way of saying thank you for everything that you have done for me. Even when we were planning this I knew it was something you felt so passionate about it and it got me thinking what if there was a charity…the support that a charity can offer to victims…" She shrugged and smiled and passed my mom the paper. "Stronger Together is officially a charity to help those who have endured both physical and sexual abuse. You and Carrick are named as the founders and in a few days there will be posters, websites, everything needed to promote this charity." Fuck could this woman get any better?

My mother looked to her in complete awe. A look she often gave us. "You didn't have to do this Ana…"

"I know. But I wanted to. You have no idea what you have done for me. The support you have shown me…words can't describe what it means to me. If I had opened up to you when you found me, maybe things would have been different for me. There's no one else who would be better to do this…than you." As my mom got teary, Ana jumped down from her seat and moved her arms around her. "You're like a mother to me Grace. I wouldn't have this any other way. Your kindness towards others makes you the perfect person to make this charity a success."

"You're an angel." She told her with a smile as the tears flowed. God I hate seeing my mother crying even when it's for a good cause.

Ana smiled to her before she pulled away and looked to her mother. "You okay mom?"

Carla nodded. "I am. Though I think we could all do with a good night's rest. It's been a long, eventful evening."

"Well Carla, Ray is actually staying here with us, so you two can go and rest up."

"You're too kind, Grace."

"Stay with me tonight?" I whispered to Ana as I moved my arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. I couldn't wait to get her home.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She whispered back to me before she looked to Kate. "You okay getting back to the apartment."

"Don't worry kiddo I got her." Elliot chimed . I rolled my eyes. You're so into her bro just admit it already.

"I'm good. I think your man has missed you a bit. We can catch up tomorrow." She smiled proudly to her. A smile we all shared. "You really smashed it out there."

"Thank you, wouldn't have been able to pull it off it wasn't for your mad computer skills." She told her with a smile before she looked back to me. "How about we head to yours? I could do with a nice hot bath and maybe some pizza." She looked to her parents. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Fuck yes I'm starving and not just for food. Elena ruined any chance of me eating tonight I was too damn fucking nervous. Me? Nervous? It's a novelty for sure. I need to get Ana back to my place. I'm hard as fuck and I just need her naked in my bed.

"Why don't you all come here for lunch?" Grace suggested to us all.

"Oh I can get the barbeque up and running!" Dad beamed with a grin. Him and his god damn barbeque. "I have some amazing rib –eyes I can get cooking."

"I'm in!" Elliot beamed with a grin. Of course you do.

"Doesn't surprise me son." Dad laughed shaking his head at my brother.

Ana smiled and nodded as she looked to my mom and dad. "Wouldn't miss it."

Say our goodbyes I guided Ana to the car keeping her close to me. I needed to feel her against me. Needed to feel her soft skin in my hands. "Taylor." I greeted as Taylor opened the door for us.

"Mr Grey. Miss Steele." Taylor acknowledged back, waiting for us both to get in before he closed the door and headed to the driver's side, starting up the engine and heading for Escala. He knew how much I had missed Ana and was probably a miserable prick all week and he took the brunt of it. Shit maybe I should give him the weekend off or something. Fuck and Andrea. I've been a right miserable fuck to her as well. Shit I'll need to make it up to her too. I'm surprised she hasn't handed in her notice by now.

As soon as I got in the car Ana pulled me to her and crushed her lips to mine. Fuck she wanted me. God I wanted her. But not now. Not in here. As tempting as it is I want to savour every second and every inch of her gorgeous body. "Eager to finish off what we started earlier?" I ran my hand slowly up her thigh. I needed to get her ready but knowing my beauty she probably already is. Fuck my cock is straining so hard in these pants. Taylor needs to drive faster. The sooner we get home the better. I'm going to spend the rest of the night making love to my beautiful woman.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ana's POV**

Today is the day. Today is the day I bring down Elena Lincoln. It may have taken me years of planning but it will be worth it I know it. We are on our way to Christian's parents house. Oh how I can't wait to see him. Being away from him has been the hardest thing I've done in a long time. I know it sounds silly considering I went ten years without him but knowing how he feels about me, knowing that it's not just me whose head over heels in love makes leaving him hard. I can't wait to be back in his arms. _And his bed. No! Ana stop_. _Not now._ You've been thinking about sex all week. Get a hold of yourself girl. You've gone longer than a week! Fuck I needed to get a grip. How can he affect me so much?

"Ana." My mother called bringing me out of my thoughts. I love my mother but the whole journey here she has been a pain in my ass. She tried on six pairs of shoes. SIX! Who the hell does that?

"Yes?" I looked to her. She hadn't stop fidgeting since we got in the car. Christian insisted Sawyer drive us here but I insisted to Sawyer that he keep it zipped of when we are on the way. I wanted to surprise my man.

"Do I look okay? Are you sure my mask matches my dress alright?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I scratched my head a little. I had my wig on and it was itching like fuck. I couldn't wait to get it off. She has been like this since we left New York and I know it's because she's worried. When she's worried she gets annoying, especially when it involves me. "Mom…you look amazing. Stop stressing. This evening is going to just as planned. We've been putting this into place long enough. As of tomorrow everything will be okay. We can all come home." I smiled to her trying to get her to ease up again though I hoped my mother doesn't come into contact with Elena because I doubt anyone will be able to stop my mother from attacking her. My mother has made is extremely clear of what will happen if she ever came face to face with Elena.

As we pulled into the driveway I could feel the butterflies building. Why was I nervous? I have dreamt of this moment for so long. As Sawyer stopped the car I saw Taylor come over and open the door for me.

"Miss Steele. Mrs Steele."

I roll my eyes. "It's Ana." How many times do I have to tell these guys? _Ugh!_

"Ana." Taylor repeated with a smile. "You're father is waiting for you inside."

"And Christian?" I asked grabbing my clutch. God he best have kept up his end of the secret.

"He's inside. He's under the impression you're delayed but shall be here before the main event."

I gave a slight nod. God I need to see him. He will put me at ease. Following Taylor inside he took us through the main house and towards Carrick's study. Last time I was in here both me and Christian were telling his parents what happened to us. A shiver went down my spine. It wasn't something I liked talking about.

"Annie." My father made his way over to me.

I grinned. I had missed him as much as I missed Christian. Gently moving my arms around him I smiled. It felt so good to be able to hug people I loved without fearing it would hurt. I owe that to Christian. Without him people still wouldn't be able to touch me.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered pulling away from me and looking to me with nothing but pride. It made my heart swell.

"Thank you daddy." I looked down to my dress. It wasn't something too over the top but it was still elegant in its own way. I hoped Christian would like it too. Pulling off my wig I placed it down on Carrick's desk and ran my fingers through my hair. God that felt so good. I looked up and smiled seeing my parents hugging and getting reacquainted. My mother made it no secret on how much she missed my dad. Thankfully she didn't go into too much detail that would gross me out and give me nightmares.

"Anastasia you look beautiful."

I turned and smiled seeing Carrick enter his office. "Thank you. Is everyone ready?" God I hope so.

"Yes. We've just been waiting for your arrival." He told me. _Shit now I felt guilty. Am I that late?_

"Christian is very eager to see you."

My face lit up. "He is? Would you be able to get him here? Without telling him it's me? I want to surprise him…"

"He knows your dad is in here so I'll tell him your dad wants a word." He smiled and left his office the butterflies in my stomach in full force.

"Annie I'm going to show your mother where she can freshen up. We will see you out there. Remember we are all here for you." He told me as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled and nodded and watched them go. Now I was all alone. Heading over towards the door I hid. I didn't want Christian to see me right away. I wanted to keep it a surprise. I could hear people walking past and then I felt it. I could always feel him before I saw him. It was a strange feeling but we were so in tune with one another it seemed normal.

"Ray?" He called as he stepped in. Hmm I've missed that ass. Gently pushing the door I closed it before leaning against it as I waited for him to turn around. As soon as he saw me he smirked. That smirk, it made me wet. "Better late than never." Oh he's a cheeky one.

I shrugged innocently. "You can blame my mother. Six shoes later and she still wasn't sure." I looked him up and down. Holy fuck how does he always manage to look SO good. I so want to jump him. "Nice tux Mr Grey."

He was eyeing me up. _Ugh don't!_ I'm horny and you are not helping mister! "You look…magnificent." He boxed me in. Oh shit he's so close. I can taste his after shave. God he smells so good. Jesus Ana calm down. You're acting like you haven't see him in years not one god damn week! "I missed you…"

"I missed you too." I whispered running my down his chest. I just need to touch him. "And later tonight…I'm going to show you how much."

Christian groaned and I couldn't help but smirk as he captured my lips in a heated kiss, his arms snaking around my back as he pulled my body flush to his. _Fuck I need him_. Wait what's the time? Do we have time? I moaned against his lips and kept him tight to me. I have missed these lips. Missed his kisses. _Control yourself woman!_ Breaking the kiss to catch my breath I looked to him. "As much as I would love you to take me against this door…we need to get back in there…"

He smirked. _You're killing me here Grey_! "We'll finish this later." He promised before he pulled away from her. "Where's your dad?"

"With my mom. They'll be sat at their table now. Your mom made sure they were seated as far away from Elena as possible so she wouldn't recognise them. Which is a good thing really because my mom would easily end her there and then." I went over to the desk and grabbed my wig and put it on as well as her mask for the evening. "I just needed to see you before we went out there." I leant in and kissed him again. _Hmm I love these lips._

He kissed me back before sighing. "There's something you should know…"

Uh oh. This doesn't sound good. "What?"

"There's now also pictures of me…I managed to get some copies and Kate has managed to get them onto the presentation as well. She managed to add them in at the end."

"You didn't have to do that…"

"I know but I want to." He smiled to me. "We're in this together." God I love this man!

Cupping his face I pressed her lips to his one more time. "I love you." I whispered against his lips. _So god damn fucking much._

"I love you too." He told me with a smile before he took a breath. "Okay…let's do this. You sure you're ready?"

"More than ready." I smiled. "Go. Let your mom do all she needs to do then we will watch that bitch go down."

"I'll see you out there." He promised before he made sure his mask was in place before he left his father's office and went back to the party.

Watching him go I then took a breath. I can do this. I can do this. I could hear Grace speaking. Shit I need to get out there. Making sure my wig and mask were in place I headed over where I needed to be going over and over in my head.

"Now…tonight we are not asking for any money from you, we wanted to use this opportunity to introduce to you the girl that has inspired us to do this great work and hopefully at our next gala…it will be a life changing experience for these victims. So…without further ado… our beautiful inspiration." Oh shit that's my cue! Move your ass girl.

Coming out onto the stage, I made her way over to Grace and leant in to give her a gentle hug.

"The clicker will change the pictures for you. If you hold it down for three seconds it will play the pictures in a loop." Grace whispered hugging me back. "Remember we are all here for you darling girl. You can do this. We love you."

"Thank you Grace." I whispered before she stood in front of the podium. I looked around. Fuck there are more people here than I thought…good. I look to Christian before I spot Elena. She's not hard to miss. Smiling I took a breath. Here we go. "Thank you Grace for that lovely introduction. When Grace first came to me with her charity idea I was a bit…sceptical. I thought to myself what good would it do? What would victims benefit? But the more we talked the more I changed my mind. I was victim of both physical and sexual abuse and if I had the help that the Greys and this charity are offering…my life could have played out very differently." I paused and picked up the clicker before looking to the audience. "Now…I'm going to show you some pictures…they're not nice pictures I'll tell you that now. On this presentation I'm going to show you the extent of what abuse can lead to. Some of them are of myself after my ordeal and some are of others who have gone through the same trauma." I glanced at Christian before looking to her audience. _Damn I need him here with me._ Come on Ana you can do this. We're nearly there. "As shocking as the picture will be…you may also be shocked to see that I am the only girl you will see." Pushing the clicker the first image came onto the screen, the whole audience gasped. I knew it what order the pictures would come up. It was one of the young boys who had belt marks all over his back. Clicking the button slowly I went through the pictures, glancing at Elena at the corner of my eye to wait for her reaction. To wait for her realisation to kick in. The images weren't of the victims faces…yet. Clicking the button again the gasped that escaped the audience hit her like a ton of bricks. Glancing to image I then looked to the audience and took a breath. "That is me. That's my back. I have a number of scars over my body from my abusers." Shit Christian is next. I know the order Kate put the pictures…fuck come on Ana. I pressed the button to change the picture. Looking at it myself I instantly felt sick. You couldn't tell it was Christian but he was tied up and naked with a whip on the floor next to him. _I'm going to fucking destroy her_. I glanced to Christian before I then looked at Elena as she got up to leave. Jackpot. "What's wrong Elena?" I asked as I watched her walk down the main isle, I couldn't help but smirk as Elena stropped right in her tracks and turned to look at me. She still hasn't clicked who I am. Oh but you will in just a few seconds. "Don't you like seeing the pain you inflicted on people?"

Elena looked to the me and frowned. "What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice hoarse. Oh is she fucking serious? She seriously going to play dumb?

"Oh don't play dumb Elena." I slowly made my way off the stage and down to her. It's time. I'm going to be within inches of this monster. "Don't tell me you don't remember me?" I asked as I finally came within two feet of the monster. "Oh wait…it's the hair right?" I then pulled off my wig before she took off her mask and practically glared at Elena. "How about now?" Everyone was staring at us but I couldn't care less. They need to know what this monster was really like. "Some of you may recognise me. I used to live around here until this bitch came and ruined my life. My name is Anastasia Steele and ten years ago this…monster kidnapped me, kept me prisoner for five days where she beat me with whips and chains, burnt me with cigarettes…and paid a complete stranger to beat me up and rape me and why? All because I wanted to see my best friend on his birthday after she ran me and my family out of town out of pure fear because I found out she's into BDSM and wanted to try it out on my friend. And just so you know I'm twenty four so I'll let you lovely people do the math."

"Liar!" Elena hissed as she glared at me, her hands going to fists. _Go on do it. I dare you!_ "You've always been a compulsive liar!"

"Oh really?!" I boomed looking to her before I clicked the clicker and bought up and video of a young lad who was explaining what Elena did to him. No fucking way was she getting out this. "Was Billy a liar too? Was Billy lying when he told me how you practically dragged him into your dungeon where you kept kissing him before slapping him repeatedly across the face?" I demanded before clicking onto another video. "Or how about Eric? The thirteen year old boy you introduced to your sick BDSM lifestyle but then whipped him so hard that even when he safe worded for you to stop you carried on and left him with multiple scars on his back and ass? Was Eric lying when he told me that he tried to commit suicide four times because of what you did to him? Or how about Sebastian? You tied him up so tight then pulled on his restraints that you dislocated his shoulder then refused to get him medical attention. Was he lying then?" I clicked to the final photo which showed Christian tied up but you could see his face which made the whole room gasp. The only thing you could hear in the room was me and breathing. I was so fucking angry right now. "Or was Christian lying when he told me that despite you promising me you'd keep your filthy claws off him if I left that you still went after him? You used his feelings for me to your advantage and went after him knowing he was hurting. Violated a teenage boy who was missing his friend. A fifteen year old boy. Not to mention completely abused the trust of his parents who have shown you nothing but loyalty." I looked to her in disgust. "But that's what you like isn't it Elena? You like underage boys. The younger the better for you isn't it? All these boys you abused were in the system. You abused the trust of everyone you've ever met."

She glared at me. _Come on. Hit me , you know you want to!_ "You interfering little bitch!" She snapped. "You should have stayed away like I told you! I'm going to ruin you!"

 _Oh fuck no!_ "No! You won't! You ruined my life already! My parents haven't been able to hug me for years. Because of you I feared the human touch. For years I had nightmares about what you did to me. Nightmares so bad that I tried to kill myself! But you know what? It then hit me. You're not fucking worth it. I'm here ruining you Elena Lincoln. You think anyone in this room is going to believe a single word you say when the evidence is here right in front of them? You think anyone in this room is going to want to be associated with a paedophile like you?" I asked gesturing to the screen where everything was playing in a loop, looking as Christian and my parents came to stand beside me along with the rest of the Greys and Kate. _Don't cry, don't cry._ Finish this bitch. Don't give her the satisfaction of seeing you upset Steele. "You abused me. You abused all those boys because of your sick fantasy And when I'm done with you…I'm going to find Jack Hyde…the guy you paid to rape me…and I'll be destroying him."

"I'll kill you!" She screamed before swinging for me, back handing me across the face as hard as she could. Fuck that hurt more than I thought it would.

"Get your hands off my baby you sick bitch!" My mother shouted going for Elena, but dad held her back and shot daggers at Elena. Oh fuck don't let her go dad it won't be pretty.

"You're going to regret the day you were ever born." Dad hissed looking to Elena with nothing but utter hate and disgust.

As Elena hit me, I stumbled, luckily falling into Christian as I held her cheek before looking to Elena. "Oh you're going to regret that." I held onto Christian. Shit he was mad. I know he didn't want me to get hurt. I could see the security coming closer. _Hurry up boys_.

"The only thing I regret is not finishing you off when I had the chance!" She screamed, her face red with rage as she glared at me. _That's it keep confessing dip shit._ "I should have finished you off all those years ago! You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since the moment you arrived in Bellevue!"

I glared of her. Oh damn I want to hit this bitch so bad. Wonder if I'll get away with it? No. She's not worth it Ana. Don't give her the satisfaction. "Well guess what? You didn't. Now I have some people I'd like you to meet." As two men appeared either side of Elena I gestured to the one. "This is my good friend Daniel. Daniel here works for the Child Protection bureau and this is Robert. Robert here is the Chief Inspector of the Seattle police department." My smirk grew. "Your little friend Malcom won't be able to help you out of this shit either Elena."

"You're going to be sorry little girl." Elena spat as Robert grabbed her wrists and cuffed them behind her back.

"Oh I doubt that very much." I stated moving her arm around Christian, my hand moving to rest on his chest, over his heart to which Elena glared at me even more knowing that there was no way in hell that Christian would have allowed Elena to touch him, even in her playroom. _How do you like this bitch? At least I can touch Christian unlike you_. "I have my man and I have my family and the people who are most important to me. You're the one who is going to be sorry. Every single one of those boys has testified. Including me and Christian. You're going to die in a prison cell."

"I'll see you in hell, bitch."

"Save me a seat." I watched as Elena was dragged off, my body finally relaxing into Christian's embrace as I moved to hug him, hiding my face in his neck. God this feels good. This is what I need right now.

"Baby I'm so proud of you." Christian whispered as he pressed a kiss to my shoulder before trying to get a good look at my cheek.

"I'll be right back, Christian darling why don't you take Ana and her parents up to the main house, away from everyone." Grace whispered before she headed off to the stage.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Christian whispered as he held me close to him as we headed into the main part of the house, ignoring the stares that were coming our way. _I did it._

"Annie are you okay?" Dad asked as he looked to me, holding mom close to him. A part of me wished my mom let Elena have it. Sitting down at the breakfast bar, I looked to my dad and nodded. "I am. She's going to get what's coming to her. I've waited so long to bring her down and now I have. With all the evidence that's been collected along with the witness statements not to mention her threat to kill me and assault…she'll be going down for a very long time." I paused before smiling. "I feel…liberated."

"I feel exhausted." Mia commented with a sigh as she flopped on the seat next to me and smiled. "You done amazing. You were so strong. I could hear people saying how brave you were. They can't believe what Elena was capable of."

"Thank you Mia. I'm not surprised. Elena wasn't stupid. She hid everything well. Played the part of a good friend well. No one would think she's a back stabbing paedophile. She'll get what's coming to her." I looked up seeing Grace and Carrick enter. I owe them so much. "Thank you for everything."

"Darling you have nothing to thank us for. We were more than happy to help. Now that monstrous woman will behind bars where she belongs. I hope she rots in hell." Grace grumbled as she leant into her husband as he moved his arm around her. They were so cute.

Carrick nodded in agreement as he held Grace close to him. "With all the evidence gathered on her, she'll be spending the remainder of her life in jail."

"Good riddance." Elliot grumbled with a shake of his head before he then looked to me. "Though got to admit kiddo seeing you all…shouty and in control like that. Was hot." Elliot do not go there. Christian will go caveman on you.

"Dude, seriously?" Christian asked with a shake of his head as he stayed close to me, his hand gently resting around my waist. My sexy possessive man.

"What? You telling me you weren't turned on watching her put Elena in her place?" Elliot countered looking to his brother. As Christian said nothing he smirked. "Knew it." He shook his head before heading to the fridge and pulling out some food. "I'm starving."

"When don't you think about your stomach?" Mia commented with a roll of her eyes before looking to her mother. "How did everyone take it?"

"I think they were still in shock." Grace admitted with a sigh. "They understood why we did it and have all offered help, support, whatever we need. I just feel bad that the charity bit wasn't true."

"That's not entirely true…" I smiled and opened up my clutch and pulled out a piece of paper. Geez I hope she likes this. "One of the reasons why I was in New York longer was because I was getting this done. I know charities are something that are close to your hearts and I wanted to do this as a way of saying thank you for everything that you have done for me. Even when we were planning this I knew it was something you felt so passionate about it and it got me thinking what if there was a charity…the support that a charity can offer to victims…" I passed her the paper. "Stronger Together is officially a charity to help those who have endured both physical and sexual abuse. You and Carrick are named as the founders and in a few days there will be posters, websites, everything needed to promote this charity."

Grace looked to me in complete awe. "You didn't have to do this Ana…"

"I know. But I wanted to. You have no idea what you have done for me. The support you have shown me…words can't describe what it means to me. If I had opened up to you when you found me, maybe things would have been different for me. There's no one else who would be better to do this…than you." As Grace got teary, I jumped down from my seat and bought her into a hug. "You're like a mother to me Grace. I wouldn't have this any other way. Your kindness towards others makes you the perfect person to make this charity a success."

The tears flowing as I hugged her Grace hugged her back before gently moving back and cupping her face. "You're an angel." She told me with a smile. Damn she's going to make me cry.

I pulled away and looked to my mother. "You okay mom?"

Mom nodded. "I am. Though I think we could all do with a good night's rest. It's been a long, eventful evening."

Grace nodded. "Well Carla, Ray is actually staying here with us, so you two can go and rest up."

"You're too kind, Grace." Mom told her with a smile.

"Stay with me tonight?" Christian whispered to me as he moved his arms around my waist and pressed a kiss to my shoulder. Jesus he's going to get me wet all over again if he keeps that up.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I whispered back to him before she looked to Kate. "You okay getting back to the apartment."

"Don't worry kiddo I got her." Elliot chimed in with a smile to her which made me raise an eyebrow and smirk at him. _I knew it._

Kate laughed and shook her head at Elliot before smiling to me. "I'm good. I think your man has missed you a bit. We can catch up tomorrow." She smiled proudly to me. "You really smashed it out there."

"Thank you, wouldn't have been able to pull it off it wasn't for your mad computer skills." I looked back to Christian. "How about we head to yours? I could do with a nice hot bath and maybe some pizza." I need to get out of this dress and into bed with this man as soon as possible. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I asked looking to my parents. I love you guys but I need alone time with Christian right now.

"Why don't you all come here for lunch?" Grace suggested to us all.

"Oh I can get the barbeque up and running!" Carrick beamed with a grin. "I have some amazing rib –eyes I can get cooking."

"I'm in!" Elliot beamed with a grin.

"Doesn't surprise me son." Carrick laughed shaking his head.

"Wouldn't miss it." I told him before tugging on Christian's hand. I just wanted to go.

Once we had all said our goodbyes, Christian guided me down to the SUV, his arm protectively around me waist as he held me close to him. Being this close to him again was killing me. "Taylor." He greeted as Taylor opened the door for us.

"Mr Grey. Miss Steele." Taylor acknowledged back, waiting for us both to get in before he closed the door and headed to the driver's side, starting up the engine and heading for Escala.

As soon as Christian was in I yanked him to me. I need him. Needed his lips. Crushing my lips to his my hands roamed his body a little. The urge to just grab a hold of his cock was unreal but I had to try and behave until we were fully alone.

"Eager to finish off what we started earlier?" He asked as he ran his hand up my thigh. Oh he wants to play does he? _Bring it baby._

"Yes. I've missed you like crazy." I whispered against his lips as I held onto his face tightly. Elena was going down. There was no doubt about it. I still had to deal with Jack Hyde but right now he was not relevant. All that mattered was this man in my arms who I planned on spending the rest of my life with. Being without him all week was hard enough and it wasn't something I planned on doing any time soon. Christian was my world and now that Elena was gone we were both **free**. Fuck now that sounds good. To say I am excited for the future is an understatement. _Bring it on._

* * *

 **A.N  
** **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Much Love  
K xx**


End file.
